The Freedom Caper
by Eileen Blazer
Summary: Rogue and Remy set out looking for freedom and find each other instead. But with the arrival of the X-Men, a cult, and a group of Nazis, their future together looks uncertain at best.
1. If I Never Knew You

Aaaahhhh! I've been bitten by the Romy bug. I can't write anything else. Must finish other stories, but cannot concentrate...sigh. Oh well. This is a fic staring my favorite marvel couple, Rogue and Gambit. I felt inspired when searching through my CDs, looking for something, so its sort of an extended song fic. Or like an album fic...except they weren't on the same album. Maybe you could think of it as a fic with its own soundtrack... 

ANYwho, thank you V. much to all the people who reviewed Strangers,in spite of my messy pasting job! As far as Strangers goes, I'm planning something...yuppers. Not sure what yet, but something. Some people mentioned them meeting at school. If anyone has any ideas/suggestions for a continuation of that story is free to email me (wouldn't you please? Eileenblzr@yahoo.com). Tell me what you'd like to see, so I can um, write it. 

Please Read and Review!!!!   
  
  
  
  


**The Freedom Caper**   
By Eileen Blazer   
January 2003   
  


**Prologue: What If I Never Knew You**   


**_He would lie down on his bed of straw, and Dorothy_**   
**_would lie beside him and put her head on his soft,_**   
**_shaggy mane, while they talked of their troubles and_**   
**_tried to plan some way to escape_**   
**_ -The Wizard of Oz_**   


  
  
  
  


The room was bare. Steel walls closed in on every side, making it a cage. There was little light, except for the soft glow that poured in through a small slit on the ceiling. 

To the right, a young man leaned against one wall, his head drooped to in slumber, his arms cuffed at the wrist. The sound of his breath filled his tiny prison. 

A girl, having slipping in though the door when no one was looking, crept closer to him, occassionally brushing away a tangle of red and white hair. 

It wasn't fair, Rogue knew, that he should be confined while she walked free. 

But then again, if life were fair, a lot of things would have been different. Still, Rogue disliked any implication, any suggestion, that she -or he- had been a victim of circumstance. Everyone got dealt a few bad cards, it was how well you recovered that made the difference. 

Damn card analogies -been spendin' too much time with Remy, she thought, kneeling down. She carefully lifted his arms and dropped them back down around her. 

As if he had heard his name in her thought, the warm lump beneath her moved, making her smile as she felt the familiar ripple of muscles under her gloved palms. Remy Le Beau: her personal pillow. 

Rogue pulled back a bit, as much as the cuffs would allow, to stare at his face. Marvled at how angelic he looked. The impish grin had given way to a more innocent gape of the mouth, demon eyes hidden by two thickly fringed blankets. His auburn hair was tousled, and her fingers itched to run through it, like barefoot children in the dewey grass. Cuddling closer, Rogue snuck her head under his neck and sighed. 

"Y' shouldn' be here, mon _Chere_," Came a gentle whisper. Her green eyes peeked open, meeting his own crimson pupils, and she smiled weakly. 

"Ah didn't mean ta wake ya." 

"But its a good t'ing y' did, _non_? Else y' might've stayed de night." 

Rogue placed her palm on his cheek and shivered when he turned his head slightly and kissed it. "Ah ain't jus' gonna leave ya." 

"Y' don' have t' be here, Roguey. Y' can go home an' be happy." 

"Ah can't be, Remy. Not without ya." 

"Y' were, once." 

"Nevah." 

Remy watched her, so beautiful, and thought of the girl he'd come to know quite well. The wild but gentle spirit. The kindred soul. If he could have, he might've broken free, stolen her all over again. Ran, until they couldn't be followed. But the time for running was over now. "Please, _Chere_? Try." He gave her his best pout. "Y' wouldn' deny a dyin' man, would y'?" 

"Ya ain't dyin'." 

"Dat's not true. I started dyin' when dey came an' took y' away." 

"All the mo' reason fo' me ta stay." 

The Cajun opened his mouth to protest but ended up squeezing her close to him. In the cold, barren cell, she was the only warm thing. "Dey gon' find y' here in de mornin'." 

"Ah don't care." 

"Dey not gon' look at y' de same." He laughed a little. "Dey gon' have all sorts of ideas." 

"Let 'em.They're always goin' on and on 'bout justice an' integrity. Let 'em figure out how ta be fair and just ta us." 

Remy stroked her back and nodded. "Y' right, _Chere_." That was nothing unusal. Her impulses, knowledge, and hunches had been their salvaton many times over. 

"Why did we let 'em catch us? Why don't ya break out now? This time around we'll avoid 'em like the plague." 

He licked his lips, thinking. "I 'tink we were tired o' movin' 'round all de time. Bein' alone. It be fun, if its jus' a game, but when y' start really feelin' 'tings, y' wan' tell everyone y' know. Y' hope dey be happy too." 

"But they weren't." 

"Some o' dem were. Kinda knew de 'ol magnet wasn' gon' let me off dat easily, d'ough. We can't run from dis, either. If we're gon' have a decent chance, we gotta face de music here first." 

"He's not gonna hurt ya, Remy. Ah won't let him." 

That was a sweet sentiment, he thought, as he whispered words of comfort to her in french. A moment later, he felt a dampness in his shirt, and frowned. "Are y' cryin'?" 

"No." 

He wanted to lift her chin up high, where it belonged, wipe away her worries, but his hands were tied -literally. He settled for trying to blow them dry. "Dere's no reason t'." 

"How can ya say that? The minute that sun's up, they're gonna take ya to him." Rogue had endeavored to suppress her fears, yet they grew in intensity and number by the second. There was an ever growing ache in her heart. She had finally found someone who knew her, understood her, even *loved* her. And they were going to let power hungry mutant steal that. Her tears flowed freely until at last she was sobbing. "Ah'm sorry, Rem, Ah'm so sorry. This is all muh fault. If Ah hadn't been tryin' ta get away in the first place, then..." 

"Then what, Roguey?" Her words had hurt him. Was she willing to give up their love, there happiness, for him? He wasn't worth that. "Den what?" 

"Well, you wouldn't be heah, for one thin'." 

"_Qui_. I'd be workin' for Magneto, lonely, everythin' always blowin' up in my face, non? I'd have never found what was missin' from my life. I never been so happy, know dat? When we together, I don' even care 'bout gettin' back t' de Bayou. Don' care 'bout nothin', 'cept a pretty girl named Roguey. So don' cry, _Chere_, an' don' worry none. Y' already saved me." He kissed the top of her head. "It's me dat should be sorry. I got y' into all dis mess." 

"Now who's talkin' nonsense. Yeah, Ah'd have been a helluva lot safer, and Ah'd have spent all muh time thinkin' there was somethin' wrong with me. Watchin' the rest o' the world smile and laugh and nevah gettin' the joke." 

She turned awkwardly, until her back was pressed against his chest. She tore a necklace away from her neck and placed a tiny object from it in his hand. "This belongs to ya, Cajun. Jus' remember, whatever happens, no mattah how cute Kitty and Jean are, this is real." 

He laughed and closed his fingers around it. "When dey come, all hell's gon' break loose on de other side o' d'ose doors. I can wait alone." He had to give her one last chance to leave. 

"We'll wait togetha'" She said simply. And they did. 

Some time later, the heavy door creaked open and one Scott Summers stuck his head in. He seemed shocked a little, as he saw Rogue draped over the young imprisoned man, but quickly shook the surprise off. He looked down, almost ashamed, and in a quiet, apologetic spoke to Remy. 

"They're ready for you." 

  
  


_If I never knew you_   
_If i never felt this love_   
_I would have no inkling of_   
_How precious life can be_   
_And if I never held you_   
_I would never have a clue_   
_How at last I'd find in you_   
_The missing part of me_   
_In this world so full of fear_   
_Full of rage and lies_   
_I can see the truth so clear_   
_In your eyes_   
_So dry your eyes_   
_And I'm so grateful to you_   
_I'd hve lived my whole life through_   
_Lost forever_   
_If I never knew you_   
_If I never knew you_   
_I'd be safe but half as real_   
_Never knowing I could feel_   
_A love so strong and true_   
_I'm so grateful to you_   
_I'd have lived my whole life through_   
_Lost forever_   
_If I never knew you_   
_I thought our love would be so beautiful_   
_Somehow we'd make the whole world bright_   
_I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong_   
_all they'd leave us were these wHispers in the night_   
_But still my heart is saying we were right_   
_Oh if I never knew you_   
_There's no moment I regret_   
_If I never felt this love_   
_Since the moment that we met_   
_I would have no inkling of_   
_If our time has gone too fast_   
_How precious life can be..._   
_I've lived at last..._   
_I thought our love would be so beautiful_   
_Somehow we'd make the whole world bright_   
_I thought our love would be so beautiful_   
_We'd turn the darkness into light_   
_And still my heart is saying we were right_   
_we were right_   
_And if I never knew you_   
_If I never knew you_   
_I'd have lived my whole life through_   
_Empty as the sky_   
_Never knowing why_   
_Lost forever_   
_If I never knew you_   
__   
__   
__ __

Confused? Then I've done my job! No seriously, things will begin to become clearer as the story actually starts. At the beginning. So keep reading. And reviewing, 'cause the more you review, the faster I write. Unless, of course, you don't want me to write anymore, in which case, um, don't review. But then you'll never know why Remy's in the cell, why he and Rogue have such a close relationship, and, er, other stuff.   
Questions? Comments? Coconuts? I'm at Eileenblzr@yahoo.com   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Fly Away

Yay! People reviewed again! (see post-story notes for credit)   
And, ha ha, I've managed to successfully confuse most people. If weren't just a little confused, then, um...your mind must work in weird ways, 'cause even I lost track off what was going on. I'm kidding, of course, I never actually knew what happening in the first place. But now there's all this pressure to write a story worth reading, since, well, people are reading. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!   
  
  
  


**The Freedom Caper**   


**Chapter One: Fly Away**   
**__**   
**__** **__**

**_ "I think that, to some degree, we're all fractured souls. Cut in half. And we wander through life, looking for the rest of ourselves."_** ** -Imzadi**   
****   


Gambit and Rogue walked down the long bare hallway -one of many hidden in the depths of Xavier's mansion. They were hand in gloved-hand. Just a few feet ahead, a silent Scott led them. The path ended abruptly; Scott quickly ran his hands along one edge, and a computer screen appeared from nowhere. 

"Identification required," Rang the loud authoritative, automated voice. 

"Cyclops. Code 91734." 

"Access granted." The wall groaned and slid back on invisible wheels, leaving them at the entrance of a huge study. 

The ceiling was high, books were many, tables of mahogany were adorned with lace, and long maroon rugs wrapped around the entire floor. A bookshelf obstructed half of their view, but Scott and Rogue knew what existed past it. 

A set of couches, two love seats, and a fire place. That was where everyone else would be waiting. Xavier, Magneto, Ororo, Logan, Beast and the rest of the team. 

Before they went on, Scott paused. He clasped Rogue's shoulder, features bent in some kind of sorrowful responsibility, like a general readying his soldiers for a suicide mission. "No matter what happens, we're with you." He extended a hand to Gambit. "Both of you." 

The young Cajun man accepted the gesture. "T'ank you." He turned to his partner. "And t'ank y' fo' every'ting, _Chere_. No matter what happens, it been a journey, _non_?" 

"Yeah, it sure has." 

"No regrets?" 

"None. Ah wouldn't take back a minute of it." 

"Not even de part when I stop t' aid a damsel in distress an' nearly got dis hand torn off?" 

Rogue grinned. "Well..." 

*****************   


**2 Months Before...**   


There were several remarkable things about the hill at night. Tall, soft grass that swayed elegantly with the breeze. The way the moon sort of peeked its head over the convex shape, spilling light onto random patches of ground. The startling, thrilling shock whenever planes zoomed closely before landing at the local airport. But Rogue didn't choose that hill for any of those reasons. She liked it, made it her sanctuary, because of its isolation. 

It was located to the left of some freeway, and beside the curvaceous, deep Bayville River. No one ever went out there; that meant dodging speeding cards, struggling to scale its steeper, bigger brothers, and risking certain death at the bottom of the river if you tripped. Rogue, however, didn't mind the trek. 

Not if it meant finding the kind of quietness she sought. The kind that was lacking concerned voices, vicious sneers, and inescapable pity. She would sit, her legs folded beneath her, or some times stretched out, and pick flowers, tear off their petals, watch them drift away. Sometimes, secure in her solitude, she would peel away the layers of clothing and lay on her back in only a pair of boxer shorts and a tank top. 

It was on that hill where she had decided that the Brother Hood wasn't her place. Where she had closed her eyes and pretended she had a real family, complete with a cookie-baking, apron-wearing mother. Where she had prayed to God, thanking him for sending her a brother in Kurt. 

And it was there she chose to stand and bid Bayville and her latest home adieu. 

She wasn't like some spoiled child, running away because she'd been denied a privilege. Quite the contrary: she'd been given everything a teenage girl could want. People who cared about her, money whenever it was needed, and enough freedom to grow into the person she wanted to be. 

Yet something was absent from her life, a thirst that refused to be quenched. A loneliness that ached. Rogue had to go; she had to figure out what was missing. 

The team would probably be angry or hurt for a while, but hopefully they'd come to understand. Maybe they'd take her back once she was whole and happy, perhaps not. Either way, she was leaving. 

She gave the city limits one last long look, slung the duffle bag over her shoulder, and started climbing towards the road. 

The roll of thunder echoed from a distance, as if heralding the arrival of a storm. Rogue didn't seem to notice. 

***********   


Gambit normally didn't stop for hitchhikers while on his bike. Especially not when he was about to run away from one of the most powerful mutants around. But this one time, with the storm clouds moving in rapidly now, and the figure looking so feminine and helpless, he decided to make an exception. 

He drove his bike right behind her. She was seated beside the road, wrapped up in her own arms. 

"'allo,_ Chere_, can I help y' out?" He asked, jumping down. She didn't answer, so he got closer. _"Chere_? Y' okay?" 

She snapped her head up, fast enough for the emerald green eyes to take him by surprise. Fast enough for the cap on her head to blow away, down the hill, leaving her hair whipping wildly with the wind, cheeks red. As their eyes met, it was like a scene from a Hallmark movie special. All that was missing were a few heartfelt confessions, hugs, some hot chocolate, and the picture could fade to black, replaced on the screen with a giant gold heart. Eager to play her part, Mother Nature sent a   
light mist to add to the effect. 

And then their mouths started moving. 

"You?" She spat, teeth chattering from the cold, seemingly angered with his presence. "What are ya doin' heah?" 

"What am I doin' here? Y' de one sittin' by de river in de middle o' de night, with a...bag? What y' doin', _Belle_? Runnin' away?" She cast a guilty look to her duffel bag, licked her frozen, slightly blue lips, and frowned. 

"Ah'm waitin' fo' someone, Gumbo." 

He didn't believe her. "I may not be de brightest star in de sky, but wasn' dat yo' thumb in de air, beggin' fo' a ride?" 

"Get the hell away from me. All ways gotta be causin' trouble. Don't know why ya had ta pull ova'... Ah swear, if ya try anthin' Ah'll-"   
The drizzle turned to a sprinkle. 

"Woah!" Gambit raised his hands in surrender. "Easy dere. I saw a _femme_ in need, I t'ought I'd help. Dat a crime?" 

"No, but Ah'm sure ya on ya way ta commit one." 

"Dat hurts." 

"Leave me alone." 

He clutched his heart in mock pain, then gracefully slipped back to a more cocky, arrogant expression. "Look, y' out here in de middle of nowhere, and it looks like it gon' drown us all in a bit. I stopped t' ask y' if y' wan' t' get out of de rain." 

"Sure. Ah believe ya." She said, sarcastically. "Ya don't have any alterior motives, that it?" 

"Mais," He said, eyeing her sopping wet, now form-fitting outfit, appreciatively. "Mebbe, but it gon' take longer dan a bike ride t' figure how t' get past yo' powers." 

She rolled her eyes. "Ah was thinkin' more 'bout the evil, takin' ova' the world kinda motives. Ya know, the kind that fill Mag's mind?" 

"jus' 'cause I be workin' fo' de power-hungry, human-hatin' mutant, dat mean I can' be a gentleman an' give a _femme_ a hand?" 

"Usually, yeah." 

Gambit grinned. "Dis ain't a mission fo' him. I can do as I please when I'm on my own time." 

"Sure. Ya betta' head on home, Swamp Rat, 'fore Magneto finds out you were pleasure-cruisin' in the middle of the night." She tried to avert her glance so he'd leave her alone. She didn't need a crazy Cajun holding up her voyage of self discovery, whether he wanted to fight or carry her back to the mansion. 

But persistence and women went well together for the auburn haired young man. Truthfully, he had been taught to respect the female species, and never leave them in a bad spot. Not if it could be helped. "C'mon _Chere_, I drive y' home. T'ink of de nice, warm bed an' pillow case." 

She didn't answer. Gambit remembered her current state and opted for a different suggestion. "O' mebbe I'll give y' a ride outta dis place. Been here too long m'self." She didn't have to know about his growing sense of confinement with Magneto. All the rules he imposed, deadlines, regulations. They were enough to drive a man insane. The no-stealing-unless-instructed-to bit. 

Rogue snorted. "Raght. I'm s'possed ta believe ya gonna go AWOL, jus' ta give me a lift. 'sides, Ah'm goin' back home." 

"Den at least let me give y' my coat." He pulled off his trench coat and moved to slip it around her shoulders. Instead, she reached for him, catching his arm and jerking it hard. The Cajun crashed against the ground, wetting half the places the falling rain missed. That, plus an amazing ache ran through his arm. 

"_Merde._" He said, glaring at her. "Could've just said no."   
**** 

Rogue had hoped her mild attack would be enough to anger him, and send him on his merry way. Whatever pack of lies he was selling, she wasn't going to buy it. Chivilrous attitude or not. She knew the lackey, and he wasn't the nice guy type. 

That why his laughter was so unexpected. She looked at him. "Now why are ya so damn happy?" 

"I like a _femme _wit' spirit. But dat wasn' too sweet o' you. I t'ink y' owe me now." 

"I think ya outta ya mind." 

"Prob'ly. But 'least I'm brave enought t' admit I'm gettin' out of Bayville." 

"Right. Maggy's jus' gonna let ya walk away." 

"Nope. But he won' notice 'til mornin' an' by den I'll be long gone." 

"He'll find ya." 

_"Non_." 

"Says ya now. Wait'll ya bein' dragged home by that pretty lil' hair." 

"Y' really t'ink my hair is pretty?" 

"Shut up." Rogue was mad at herself. Somehow she'd actually started having a conversation with the Cajun, and forgot he was her enemy. But no more. She stood up, brushing at her dirty clothes in a vain effort to clean them. "Ah'm goin' home." 

He wasn't sure why he spoke, as he too rose and jumped back on his bike, but the words were said before he could really process them. "I'm goin' away, _Belle_. Come with me." 

What really disturbed Rogue was that she heard sincerity in his voice. Go with him? She didn't even know him! What she did know was all bad. He was a thief. A villain. A Lex Luthor to her Superman. The sprinkle turned to rain and began to pour. It came down like buckets, drenching them both while they waited in silence. 

Rogue looked at the bike slowly, then back at Gambit. She took a deep breath. 

He was a bad guy. 

She shouldn't even be talking to him. 

He helped tear down the dreams she built up for the professor. 

And he might be her only ticket out of Bayville.   


She exhaled. "This don't mean Ah trust ya o' anythin'." 

He shrugged, nonchalantly. "Not really askin' y' t' trust me. Don' really care if y' come at all. But de ride gets awfully cold, alone. Could use a lil' warmth." 

She ran a hand through her snow-crested hair and adjusted the falling duffel bag on her shoulder. Gambit was dangerous; his whole act could've just been another trap, luring her right into Magneto's waiting hands. And even if he was being honest, was she really ready to jump on a bike with him and drive away into the unknown? 

Yet it was that last thought that sold her on the whole idea. She'd been offered peace and stability, security and trust. Wild adventure, on the other hand, was never available. It was a risk -a gamble, either way. 

She accepted his hand and let him pull her up to his bike. As her arms slid, somewhat uncomfortably, around his waist, he pulled the baggage from her grasp and tossed it to the side of the road. It sunk into the watery mud. "What do ya think ya doin'!" She demanded. "That's all muh stuff!" 

"We'll get y' new t'ings on de road." 

"But..." The remainder of her words were lost, as the motorcycle roared back to life and zoomed down the high way, away from the rain, and south of Bayville.   
  
  


**_ I wish that I could fly_**   
**_ Into the sky_**   
**_ So very high_**   
**_ Just like a dragonfly_**   
**_ I'd fly above the trees_**   
**_ Over the seas_**   
**_In all degrees_**   
**_ To anywhere I please_**   
**_ Oh I want to get away_**   
**_ I want to fly away_**   
**_ Yeah yeah yeah_**   
**_ Oh I want to get away_**   
**_ I want to fly away_**   
**_ Yeah yeah yeah_**   
**_ Let's go and see the stars_**   
**_ The milky way or even Mars_**   
**_ Where it could just be ours_**   
**_ Let's fade into the sun_**   
**_ Let your spirit fly_**   
**_ Where we are one_**   
**_ Just for a little fun_**   
**_ Oh oh oh yeah!_**   
**_ I want to get away_**   
**_ I want to fly away_**   
**_ Yeah yeah yeah_**   
**_ I want to get away_**   
**_ I want to fly away_**   
**_ Yeah yeah yeah_**   
**_ I got to get away_**   
**_ Feel I got to get away_**   
**_ Oh oh oh yeah_**   
**_ I want to get away_**   
**_ I want to fly away_**   
**_ Yeah with you yeah yeah_**   
**_ Oh Yeah!_**   
**_ I want to get away_**   
**_ I want to fly away_**   
**_ Yeah with you yeah yeah_**   
**_ I got to get away_**   
**_ I want to get away_**   
**_ Yeah_**   
**_ I want to get away_**   
**_ I want to fly away_**   
**_ Yeah with you yeah yeah_**   
**_ I got to get away!_**

  
************   


  
  
  
  


1. I had some stuff written here, but in the wake of the tragedy, it sounded a little too much like whiny babble. I replace it with my prayers and wishes for the people who died. And to all my readers also, May God bless you. 

2. I didn't really proof-read this like I should have, so sorry if there were mistakes. And about the accents...I feel like I've gone apostrophe happy every time Remy speaks. 

3. Er, Fly Away is sung by Lenny Kravitz. I do not own either it, or him.   


4.Ahem, and now the ending credits... 

**Anonymous1, Anonymous2, Dragonfire, Ginger, Dark Void, Goldylokz, **thank you all for the review, I really hope you liked this chapter too, and want to review again....hint, hint. 

**animegirl1984**: 1984...good year wasn't it? I hear the people born that year are all really cool ;) Thanks for the review! 

**Panther Nesmith**: Thanks for reminding me that I'm supposed to credit the singer or writer or whoever. Ha ha ha...funny how I forget things. The song was If I Never Knew You from the Pocahontas soundtrack. Its a great song, almost makes up for their distortion of American history. And thanks even more for telling me what ya thought. 

**Lady Aurra**: Thank you! Ah, a fellow rambler. I feel like we have a special connection here... 

**Ishandahalf**: Aaaaahh. Don't tell me to add mush. Beause I will. I have problems writing things besides mush. In fact, that's what holding up Strangers. I have the marshmallow-iness planned fine, the plot still needs help... :) Thanks for the review! 

**Erica, Kanshisha Tenshi, Amphitrite**, thank you for tell me what you thought! Hoped ya liked this chapter too. :) Have a good night, and a pleasant tomorrow. 

**Lady MR, Carla, girl4chat86, Disturbed Rogue**: just think how boring life would be if we knew all the answers. There would be no challenges, no surprises, and gosh darn it, no reason to smile and nod and pretend you understand!! Ahaha...ha. But seriously, I hope its starting to make a little sense now...Please review again!! For this chapter I mean, if its not starting to make a little sense, then I should er, revise a little. :) 

**Vagabond**: Interesting that you should say that, 'cuz I started off thinking of Antartica and it evolved into this. I also wondered a little why they were with the X-Men, but I know now. I can't tell you though, 'or else I'd have to kill you....Thanks for the review! 

**?:** I'll accept blame for confusing you with my prologue, but if you forgot your name, well, I won't be blamed for that!!!!!! J/K. Thanks for the review. 

Oh, and special thanks to the one that emailed me at my email account. Look for a response soon. Sorry its not there yet!!! 

If I skipped anyone, you have my permission to beat me repeatedly about the head. 

And thats it! You know the deal, you review, I write, everyone's happy.   
Questions? Comments? Coconuts? I'm at Eileenblzr@yahoo.com   
  
  



	3. Somebody Stole My Gal

  


This chapter took a bit longer than I had planned (four or or five days), but I had reached a slight plot problem and had to fix it. I decided to merge this story with one that I had previously started but not finished nor posted. This is a good thing though, because although I've lost a future story, it means I have chunks of this story already written. Hurrah! Future updates should come along smoother. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, but I have to say, this is a scary place story-wise for me. In previous postings, in other categories, chapter three-ish is usually where the interest starts to wane, and I drop from lots of reviews to like v. little. I dunno if its a mistake on my part to provide an adequate plot, or what, but I am trying v. hard to avoid such a situation here. So please, please review! If something is wrong here, or boring, let me know, don't leave me wondering what happened. :) 

Quick note: Rogue has never seen Gambit with red eyes. Read on!   
  


**The Freedom Caper**

**Chapter Three: Somebody Stole My Gal**   
  
  


There was something wonderful in the steady roar of a motorcycle, the easy rumbling, the surge of satisfaction as the obedient machine twisted and turned with the slightest hand movement. Or, perhaps, it was the freedom that made Gambit feel so good. He hadn't realized how chained he'd felt with Magneto until the sun had risen over the horizon and the thrill of a new adventure filled him like an ice cream on a hot summer day. 

Yes, this was how he was meant to live. On the edge, testing the boundaries of daring and insanity, not stuck in some forced allegiance with a single-minded tyrant. In a way, he was thankful for his mutant companion; she had given him an easy reason not to turn back. 

The wind danced with his auburn hair, pulling it up and everywhere at once. As he took a sharp turn, however, it abruptly lost interest and the abandoned strands fell messily before his black sunglasses. 

Dis de way t'ings ought t' be, he mused, the gush of refreshing air, excitement, danger, and a pretty girl; the thought drew his attention to the slender arms encircling his waist and comfortable heat the accompanying body gave off. 

He'd always been partial to the gentler sex, (though if the sore feeling in his arm was any indication, the x-girl wasn't necessarily gentle). They invariably made the best companions and provided the most fun. When he'd suggested she accompany him, it hadn't sounded all that bad an idea. 

Yet he was beginning to think of his current companion as a liability. What if she suddenly went all goody-goody and called home for help? Cavalry would come thundering in, and Magneto with them. Plus, she wasn't exactly the most unrecognizable kid on the block, what with the white halo adoring her otherwise auburn hair. 

Even so, he wouldn't have taken it back. Only a miserable fool pines for what might have been. It had not been in him to leave her out in the cold, helpless and vulnerable, no matter how inconvenient her presence was. And that was that. 

A damn time for the thief instincts to slip onto a back burner, though, and let the ol' southern gentleman persona take over. Just what had his father, Jean Lug, been thinking anyway. Teaching a young Remy to be alternatively cold, calculating and callous, and polite, honest, and empathetic. To seduce women, rob them of their valuables, hearts, and information, dropping them when he was finished, then feel obligated to protect them from more of the same. 

He felt his companion shift, then press back against him. Her grip had loosened considerably as the hours had passed. She was adjusting well to the fast turns, quick pace. And they had been driving for a long while, until so many street signs blurred into one multicolored strand of words. 

Stoprightturnyeildrightonredleftlanemerge. 

They'd stop for gas soon, and rethink the situation. Perception was like patterns in a kaleidoscope, changing shape in different lights. Morning sunshine might make them see things different, might carry with it a change of heart. She might want to be left behind, go home, or continue on. He might want to stuff a wad of cash into her pocket, offer her a few tips, and conveniently disappear while she was in the restroom. 

Either way, it was best to not worry about things until such thoughts could not be avoided. Presently, the road was proving an adequate distraction.   
************   


Rogue was feeling many things. Fear, anxiousness, worry, sorrow… 

But not regret. 

Because, suppressed out of respect for those she cared about, waiting for its chance to blossom like a budding flower, was the most divine, exquisite sense of freedom. Of purpose. She wasn't following anyone's plan for her future except for her own. It felt great. Fantastic. 

She sighed and rested her face on Gambit's back. When they'd first zoomed down the highway, she'd been trying to both hold on for dear life and keep her distance from the smooth talking Cajun. It was difficult to embrace a guy, when the only other times she'd met him, he tried to blow her up. But after a while, apparently, she'd either grown comfortable with his nearness, or simply decided that being saddled on a bike with him didn't count as real intimacy and she was being modest for nothing. 

He was warm, though, and a sturdy kind of soft. He smelled faintly of men's cologne and cigarette, a combination that normally repelled her with all the effectiveness of mace. She must have grown used to that too, because the scent that filled her nose was pleasant, as familiar and welcomed as the smell of fresh baked apple pie. 

Sometimes, he'd point things out to her, funny observations and goofy suggestions, and more than once she'd had to remind herself that bad guys weren't entertaining. 

They were bad. 

And Gambit wasn't witty and charming; he was a lying thief...with a terrific sense of humor. It had been awful when the gnawing question first entered her mind: Was he really as awful as she'd previously thought? 

She decided the answer was no. He wasn't. He could be conceited, yes, a jerk, yes, arrogant bastard, of course. But crazed villain intent on watching her explode into a trillion tiny pieces? No. 

They passed the New York border while she was staring up at the sky, picking out dragons from the mass of white fluff. She envisioned one coming to life, its powerful wings flapping away the clouds, clearing its path down to the earth. She smiled, just barely. She could be like that. 

The town they'd entered was smaller than New York, so Gambit slowed down a bit to avoid attracting attention. 

"I t'ink we gonna stop soon t'get some gas." Gambit shouted over his shoulder. She opened her mouth to scream at him for not keeping his eyes on the road, but noticed that he was still in perfect control, as good as a driver as Scott on an exceptionally good day. She settled for a grumbling "Okay." 

Gambit pulled into the first gas station he saw. The suddenly lurching stop threw her off guard. "Easy now." He said, allowing her a steadying moment before easily sliding off. He dropped his keys into his pocket and ran a hand through his tousled hair. 

Rogue, despite her vow to concentrate on the important facts, couldn't help but admire what the air had done for it. 

"Ah'm fine." She answered, jumping down and feeling her pants for any wet spots. Speed had its advantages, including its ability to dry things. There was little to no evidence of the rain on her clothes.   
"We are we, anyway?" 

"Connecticut, I hope. 'Least dat's what de sign said." He unfolded his coat, which had been tied around a handle, and spread the wet fabric out over the bike. 

"How y' feelin'?" 

"Fine." 

He nodded. "So, y' convinced I'm not workin' for Magneto?" 

"Ah don't know." She admitted. She was confused on a lot of things. "Ah still don't like ya too much." There was truth in that too, on several different levels. Her views were biased, because of the X-Men/Acolytes situation. At the very best and what was becoming more likely, Gambit was a mercenary. But he had been her ticket away, had given her her first taste of freedom. 

And then there was the sudden urge to forgive him everything; that bothered her mind the most. Why would she want to make excuses for his behavior? Why should she care? He was nothing to her and still she couldn't help but hope he had some important reason for joining the wrong side. 

"Dat's okay, You'll come around," he joked. "Y' hungry?" 

She took a moment to see their surroundings. A sign, painted on a wooden slab, balanced itself precariously a few miles away, its writing just barely legible: Welcome To Brook Falls. The gas station was average size, a few gas pumps and a little building filled with junk food. Across the road, a small diner beckoned to them with blinking lights. 

Mama's Homecookin'. Best Southern food in the North. 

"Sure." A smile touched her lips. "Wonder if that sign is true." 

"I doubt it." Gambit called for the gas station boy, and a scrawny, pimply kid in a royal blue polo shirt came running. 

"Fill de tank," He said, pulling out a wad of cash thicker than the average dictionary. "Den see if dere's any way to fix dis coat an' mebbe I'll reward you." 

The boy's eyes followed the money like a puppy watching his master. "Yes sir." 

"Ah'll meet ya there, Cajun." Rogue said, walking off. 

"Dat's fine." He heard a low whistle and looked back at the boy. "You lookin' at my _fille_?" He asked, . 

"Uh, no!" The blonde shook his head vehemently, then sighed. "Well, maybe. I'm sorry. But come on, she's hot. Where'ja find her? I don't think they make 'em like that in Brook Falls." 

"On de corner o' mind your own business and mebbe I won't reupholster my chair with your skin lane." 

That was enough of a warning. The boy became solely focused on the bike. Gambit walked away in satisfaction, and then cursed himself for acting like a jealous boyfriend. 

But surely, he was just ensuring that the x-girl was being treated with respect, as he would any lady. She didn't deserve to be near such crude behavior. Yes, that was it. 

Gambit thrust open the diner's doors, attracting attention from the ladies present. He disappointed them all by finding Rogue's table and sliding in across from her. 

She was the only one not watching him. She seemed engrossed in the menu, examining each dish as though she were a food critic. 

He considered the x-girl, her eyes downcast, biting the corner of her bottom lip. Maybe the boy's comment had affected him. 

'She's hot.' 

Earlier, he'd have labeled her pretty. Easy on the eyes. Okay figure. But now, he wanted to change his mind. If he really looked at her, she was beautiful. Not the kind of fluffy beauty he was used to, but a more intriguing, exotic sort, like a mystery novel that refused to be put down until every page was read and absorbed. 

A book he almost wanted to read himself. 

"Find somet'ing y' like?" 

She looked up in mild surprise, like she was noticing his presence for the first time. A rather unusual glance for Gambit to see.   
****** 

Food was not her top priority. She had a billion other things to consider. Should she send a letter to the mansion, let everyone know she was all right? Should she break away from Gambit while she had the chance. 

But then he'd sat there, and the strangest image ran through her mind.   
Jean and Scott at a lunch table, nibbling each other's french fries, whispers jokes only they would get. 

Why would ya think o' something like that, she asked herself. Must miss 'em more 'n Ah thought. "Ah guess." 

Gambit pulled the it away from her to pick out his own meal. "Any real Southern food?" 

"Not Cajun food, if that's what ya mean." 

He shrugged. "How did y' know I was Cajun, anyway. Most hear french an' t'ink Paris." 

"Most didn't spend a year in the Bayou." 

"See, now dat's somethin' dat wasn' in y' profile... Why were y' dere?" 

Rogue generally shied away from personal questions about her past. Now, she scrunched up her nose and poked the edge of her water glass with the straw. "Ah don't wanna talk 'bout it." 

"Fair 'nough. Can I ask y' somet'ing' else?" 

She sighed. "What is this, 20 questions? Where's the waitress?" 

"At another table. C'mon, _Chere_, it'll be fun. We trade information, qui?" 

"Why?" 

"'Cause it'll pass de time a whole lot quicker." 

She sensed he was perceptive and persistent, and wouldn't give up if she said no. "Ah don't promise ta answer." 

"Why y' runnin' away? I t'ought y' had everyt'ing at de mansion?" 

"Ah just needed ta. Ah cain't explain. Why did ya risk Magneto's wrath by leavin' town?" 

He clutched his heart. "A homme can' be chained t' one place all his life. Needs a lil' fun sometimes. What's your favorite kind of flower?" 

"Lilies o' the valley." Rogue held her question, because the waitress came to their table and, cracking gum in her mouth, asked for their orders. 

"Biscuits an' gravy," Rogue chose. 

The waitress turned to Gambit. "And you?" 

He sucked in his breath and pretended to contemplate it. "Do de dishes come with a side order o' you?" He said it so seriously that the waitress frowned and had to see his teasing face to realize his flirting. 

She giggled like a school girl being introduced to her first crush. "I don't know, Sugar. Depends what you order." 

Gambit pointed to the eggs and bacon special. "An' orange juice, please?"   
The waitress giggled again and walked away, blushing and smothering down her skirt. 

Rogue rolled her eyes; Gambit smirked. "'Smatter?" 

"Ah dunno, Sugah," Rogue imitated, letting the words drip from her mouth like molasses. She batted her eyes. "It all depends on what ya orderin'." 

*************   


Gambit didn't know why, but the words sounded better when the x-girl said them. They were more natural somehow. In fact, he wouldn't mind hearing her talk like that again. 

He didn't mention it though. Instead, he said, "Your question." 

"Why do ya flirt with everyone?" 

"Not everyone. Just de _femmes_. Does it bother you?" 

"Hardly," Rogue scoffed. "Ah just don' wanna see ya blaze a trail o' broken hearts through Connecticut. Ah might wanna come back here some day." 

"Does dat mean y' comin' wit' me de rest o' de way?" 

"It doesn't mean nothin." She insisted. "Is orange juice ya favorite mornin' drink?" 

"Non. I prefer hot chocolate." 

"Why didn't ya order it? Its on the list." 

"Its my question." Gambit rested his elbows on the table. "What question do you hate t'answer an' why." 

She looked up sharply. "That's cheatin'. Ya cain't tie two questions together an' act like they're one." 

"Its not my fault you didn't think of it." The X-girl pouted, and it gave Gambit a sense of triumph. She wasn't as distant as people said. 

"When people ask why Ah'm goth. They always assume Ah'm rebelling, jus' 'cause Ah don't listen ta bubble gum pop and wear pink clothin'. Why were ya wearing those glasses at night?" 

Gambit frowned. He was the one supposed to be finding the touchy subjects, not her. But he was an expert card player and hid his expression well. He tugged the black accessories from his face, and let her stare into his chocolate brown eyes. "I wear my sunglasses at night…so I can watch y' weave an' breath y' story lines." 

She grinned –an honest, truthful grin, if his empathic powers were right, and leaned back into the red and black seat. "Ah see. Don't masquerade with the guy in the shades, that it?" 

"Dat's right."   
******** 

After breakfast, they returned to pick up Gambit's motorcycle. 

Gambit fingered his favorite outerwear: the brown trench coat, and sighed when he realized it was beyond saving. The water hadn't dried fast enough and no amount of airing had taken away the smell, akin to that of a wet dog. 

"Sorry 'bout that." Rogue whispered as he shoved it into a trash can. "Ah didn' mean ta ruin it. But Ah guess this means we're even, huh?" 

"Was a present from my momma," He said, solemnly. "Last t'ing she gave me as she lay, dyin' o' cancer. I can still see her face, brimmin' wit' tears, tellin' me I look like m' dad. _Mais_, 'fore he died in de war." 

"Oh Gawd," Rogue gasped, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. "Ah'm so sorry. Ah thought, Ah mean, that is...wait, what war?" Her confusion gave way to irritation, as she saw Gambit's attempts to hide his smile. "Oh, shut up, dumb Cajun." She socked him in the arm. 

He just laughed harder. "Is it my fault if you believe me. Can' trust a t'ief." 

They continued driving. Everything was going well. More or less, anyway. The comfort degree had gone up, the doubts down, the amount of personal soul-searching/questioning had been raised. 

Gambit whistled to himself, a sweet tune his Tante Mattie had taught him when he was just a child, helping in the kitchen, sprinkling spice into the pot like a mad kid. Rogue was back to staring at the sky. This time, she found only long ribbons of white, decorating a cerulean canvas. 

And then a blood-curdling scream caused Gambit to spin into a halt, nearly throwing Rogue from his side. The bike skid sideways, narrowly missing a street light. 

"Damn it, Gumbo." Rogue yanked herself free, and felt her arm for a scrape. There was a small gash above her elbow. 

"Shh." He warned, placing a finger to his lips. "T'ink someone needs help." 

"Yeah, you." And then another scream echoed through the alleys. "Oh, you mean her." Rogue immediately fell into super hero mode, mentally locking away the mild pain in her arm until a later time. She scanned the area but found nothing. 

"Can you jump fences?" Gambit asked. 

"Yeah." She answered, following his gaze to a tall wire fence. 

"I t'ink its comin' from dat way." 

Rogue was fast, but she had to admit: Gambit was faster, and more agile. He vaulted over the wires like an Olympic gymnast, then turned impatiently back to her. 

She felt awkward and slow, trying to imitate his graceful moves. But there was little time for self pity as yet another scream shook the empty neighborhood, and was abruptly silenced. 

They crept along until the scene was before them. 

A small framed, brown haired girl was kneeling on the dirty ground, the knees and legs of her purple pants lined with sludge. Her eyes were wide with terror, as she stared at her attacker, a big man hovering a gun inches from her face. 

"Shut up," He said, pushing the barrel closer. "I swear, if anyone so much as sticks their head around that corner, I'll shoot you." 

She tried to talk, but a long piece of cloth had been knotted around her mouth. 

"Show me where the money is, damn it." The man insisted. He kicked a purse, and a tube of lipstick rolled in front of Rogue. She gulped. 

"Stay here," Gambit whispered. 

"Where are ya goin'-" Rogue stopped talking as she saw him back away. It seemed like he was leaving, just abandoning her… 

And then his figure landed behind the man. He had gone around! Gambit tapped the mugger's shoulder. 

"Come on, _Homme_, leave de girl alone." The mugger spun on his heels, wildly waving the gun. 

"Get away! I'll kill her! I'll kill you!" A gun went off, but Gambit dodged it. A card seemed to materialize in his hand, and began to glow. 

"A present, _mom ami_. T' remember me by." Gambit tossed it, and the ground exploded beneath the mugger's feet. He landed a bit away, unconscious. 

Gambit grinned and walked over to the girl, easily breaking her bonds. "Y' all right?" 

The brunette nodded, gratefully. "Oh my God, thank you. He didn't believe that I wouldn't carry money on me. But I don't! I don't dwell on earthly possessions…" She reached forward and buried her head in Gambit's chest. "Oh thank God for you." 

"If I had a nickel for every time a _belle_ said dat." He chuckled. 

"You saved my life! Oh gosh, you have to let me do something for you." She gushed. "I owe you such a debt. I just, oh gosh." 

"Dat's fine. De smile on y' lips is more dan enough." 

She blushed –common reaction. "How did you do that? Are you a mutan-" And then her face froze in a look of total fear, though it only held on for a few seconds. Unabashed amazement soon followed. "THAT WAS AMAZING!" 

"C'mon now, it wasn' dat incredible." But the brunette was pushing past him now, towards a semi stunned Rogue, who stood at the feet of a really unconscious mugger. 

Her glove had been removed, and her mouth was slightly agape. Gambit frowned. "What happened?" 

When Rogue didn't answer, the girl did. "All of a sudden, the mugger raised his head and he had his gun and he was going to shoot you and like, instantly, this girl jumped out of the side and she just touched him and he crumbled!" 

Gambit raised his eyebrow. "_Chere_? Y' feelin' okay?" 

Rogue waved him off. "Sure thin'. Ah got temporarily bombarded by unwanted memories, but Ah'll recover." 

"WOW" The girl continued. "That was so awesome. How did you, I mean, wow. Can I shake your hand or something? I've never seen anyone, even a mutant, do that by just touching them! You saved us!" 

Rogue locked her hands behind her back. "Ah'd love to, but mah gloves tore when someone came ta a screechin' stop." She narrowed her eyes at Gambit. 

The brunette paused. "You mean you can't control your powers?" 

Rogue shifted uncomfortably, kicking the gravel with her toe. "Naw." 

A new, strange look took over the brunette's features, a look not even Gambit could place. "So people are punished for trying to touch you?" She asked in an eerie, low voice. 

"What?" 

"Um, I mean, that's totally all right. Its enough to just meet you, um…" 

"Rogue." 

"Rogue." She repeated. "Awesome. Listen, I've got some friends who would just love to meet you,…" 

***********   


Gambit was growing restless and fidgety as he waited for Rogue in a blue room. It was rather disturbing, how blue everything was. The walls, the phone, carpet, the empty picture frames hanging crookedly on the wall. 

He wanted to leave. Something was out of place. 

He hadn't been able to shake that strange feeling from his mind the brunette –Susana, they'd learned- had been emanating. It was odd. Not quite admiration, a step away from fear, and something in between. 

But why? Why would she be inspired to feel those things, that fast? Because Rogue's powers 'punished people'? That wasn't a normal perspective. 

Look who's giving lectures on normalcy, mon ami, Gambit told himself, rubbing his eyes. 

Unlike him, Rogue had become quite captivated with Susana, had loved the room, and was currently talking to her about some exclusive mutant resort. He wasn't allowed in, apparently, because men weren't allowed to even see pictures of the female's cabins, or something like that. 

God, he wanted to leave. Things weren't right. He could tell. 

The door squeaked open and Rogue walked out, looking decidedly happy, if a bit glazed. "Hey there, Cajun," She said, "Hope ya didn't wait too long." 

"Non. I'd wait forever, _Chere_. But uh, let's hit de road, non? I t'ink we need t' get-" 

"Ah'm goin' with 'em." She interrupted. 

"What?" 

"They showed me the place, an' its beautiful. Filled with mutants, like a vacation where we won't be judged or nothin'. It looks wonderful. Ya can tag along, Gumbo," she said, "If ya want ta. It'll be a good place ta hide from Magneto. All secluded an' stuff." 

"I don' know. You sure dis is what ya wan'?" 

"Absolutely." 

He stood up and caught her wrist. "I've got a bad feelin' 'bout dis....Let's jus' get outta here." 

She frowned. "Who do ya think ya are? Luke Skywalker? Ah don't care if ya don't like this room. They're nice people an' Ah think they can help me." 

"Chere-" 

"If ya disagree, y' welcome ta leave. Its been fun, thanks for the list, best o' luck an' all that jazz." She twisted away from him and   
marched out the doors. 

Gambit sighed. 

"Fine. If dat's de way she feels, I got my own life. Don' need a tag-along anyway." He glared at no one in particular and left too, touching one of the frames as he exited the building. 

No one was there to see it splinter into a thousand tiny pieces. 

***********   


Rogue felt tired, and dizzy, as she waited for Susana outside their office. Her vision seemed almost blurry, her head was spinning, and a severe thirst scratched at her throat. 

She remembered how good the blue drink at the office had tasted, and licked her lips as she wished for more. Maybe if she went back in, Susana would give her more. 

Her hand pressed against the door, just as Gambit was coming out. She stumbled back and nearly lost her balance. In fact, she seemed doomed to a face full of cement until two strong arms wrapped around her. 

"Careful," He whispered, sighing a bit. "Goin' back inside t' wait for dem?" 

"Yeah." 

He shrugged. "I'll help you in." He climbed the two steps with her, then held the door. She staggered inside. "Have a seat, I'll tell dem t' check on you 'fore I go." Gambit said. 

It was one last nice gesture he could do for the girl that had given him more trouble than she was worth. Getting' soft, Gambit, he told himself. 

But as he poked his head through the next door, he heard talking. Quiet, hushed talking. 

"Are you sure?" A man's voice said. 

"MmmmHmmm." Susana answered. "I saw it with my own eyes." 

"The Master of the Blue Realm will not tolerate any kind of mistakes. And, if your wrong, we'll have lost valuable time in finding the right girl. Is she wholesome?" 

"Trust me. She's been saved for the Master. I'm sure." 

"Did you give her the drink?" 

"I did. She should be falling asleep right now." 

"Nothing strong. We need her blood pure for the sacrifice." 

"She'll feel even better when she wakes up." 

"What about the man with her." 

"I don't think there's any strong tie between them. He'll let her go." 

"He knows about this place. We have to do something to him. Erase the memory." 

"No. He saved me from the thief first. And he led me to her. I'm releasing him freely." 

"What if he wants to go, also?" 

"There is always room for one more to serve the Master." 

Gambit shut the door and ran a hand through his hair. He turned to Rogue, but she was indeed sleeping. His bike was in their garage. He checked the window, and saw a car parked outside…   


***************************************************   
***************************************************   


Tap. Tap. Tap. Kitty fought, valiantly, to ignore the incessant tapping of Karl Pentel's pencil against the hard surface of the school desk; she endeavored to focus on the teacher's boring babble. Most of all, she tried to not think homicidal thoughts about Rogue. 

Rogue, who should be occupying the seat beside hers, keeping people like Karl far away. 

The brunette sighed and began drawing circle patterns on her binder paper. At the first swirl, she wondered where Rogue was at. She'd been gone before Kitty woke up, suggesting her all day excursion was either 1. actually an all night and day event, or 2. far away. The circles evolved into figure eights, and as her pencil glided carelessly, Kitty decided to forgive Rogue after all. So she ditched one day, was that a crime? 

"Psst." Her brown eyes wandered over to Karl, who offered her a gum. She grateful accepted it. 

See Kit, she told herself, its working out after all. She slipped the silver foil off e gum and- 

"Mrs. Simon! Kitty's chewing gum!" Karl said, loudly. Mrs. Simon paused, chalk mid-air, and raised an eyebrow. 

"I...I..." The mutant frowned and crammed her forbidden treat into a slot on her binder. "I'm sorry." 

Karl grinned fiendishly. Kitty glared back. Rogue was going to die. 

***********   


Library assignments were an interesting form of torment, commonly created to punish students for their teacher's absence. It invariably involved a set of confusing questions, a book found only in the darkest, dankest, moldiest recesses of the library, with a call number possessing more digits than the mathematical expression pi. The answers to the questions would be found on the page that, naturally, had been glued to its brother with bubble gum some time in the early eighties. 

Kitty plopped down on the ground, letting her work drift several feet away. She'd given up her lunch to finish the assignment at the public library, not knowing how unfun it would be. She could have procrastinated! 

She had yet to figure out who to blame the whole thing on, but she was leaning towards the still-absent Rogue. 

She sighed and crawled over to her paper. Her hands reached to snatch it up, when the sound of unpleasantly recognizable voices caught her ear. She phased through a shelf to hear better. 

"How did the research go?" Asked one thick, russian-accented voice. 

"Not well. He hadn't been spotted anywhere yet." 

"Then how are we going to find him?" 

"Well gee, Mate, let's just have a look at my 24 hour Gambit spy-cam, shall we?" 

"Are you going to keep joking until Magneto's using your head to light his cigarette? You heard him: he wants Gambit back. Vital to the plan and whatever else." 

"Look, I dunno where t'start, kay?" There was a sigh. "What about the kids. Didn't the boss tell them to find our runaway, too? Maybe they can help..." 

"They're idiots. They'd be lucky if they can find their shoes in the morning." 

"Fine, Mr. Grumpy. Don't tell me your heart is made of steel too?" 

"Shut it, Pyro. Keep our investigation separate. We'll start right here in Bayville. We can ask around the clubs." 

"Right. He did have all the luck with the shielas, didn't he." 

The Russian grumbled an answer. Kitty heard the sound of shuffling and realized they were leaving the secluded corner. She got up and tried to rush away but ended up bumping into a wall. 

Only it wasn't a wall. 

She bit her lip as Peter looked down at her. "Sorry," She murmured, nearly phasing through him to get to the door. 

St. John came out next. "You okay, mate?" 

"Peter nodded. "Yes." 

********** 

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. In a credit to the Bayville school district, Kitty actually learned new things. Why diatoms are filled with oil -to keep them afloat, how to write a paper on Nathaniel Hawthorne's work -lavish on the B.S., how to maintain a sweet demeanor while plotting murder -with lots of smiles and careful planning. 

By the time she hopped into Scott's car and fell against Kurt's shoulder, things had been pretty much decided. "Has anyone seen ROgue yet?   


Kurt shook his head. Scott glanced back in the rear view mirror. "She didn't tell you where she was going?" 

"Nope." 

"Maybe," Jean suggested, "she just wanted a little alone time." 

"Ve should check on her," Kurt said. "She likes to stay by ze river." 

Scott turned on his signal. "Let's go." 

***********************   


The wind was howling, screeching, as they left Scott's car on the side of the road. He gave it one last longing look before following Jean down the rocky terrain. 

"Oh yuck," Kitty squealed, staring at the glob of mud painted to the side of her white shoes. "Rogue's so gonna owe me." 

"You sure she comes here a lot?" Scott asked. It looked dangerous. 

"I think so," Kurt responded, bamfing from one area to the next. 

"I don't think this is safe for the girls." Scott said. "Can you check out the other hills and report back here?" 

The flurry blue boy vanished into a puff of smoke. He reappeared moments later, looking less happy. 

"No sigh." He sighed. 

"So like, does this mean Rogue hadn't been here for a while?" 

"There's been a lot of rain," Jean reminded them. "All the footprints have been washed away by now." 

"Hey look," Kitty knelt, braving the mud to expore her discovery. She tugged gently on something, but it didn't come loose. She leaned her weight into it, and screeched as her feet slid forward and her entire backside got bathed in the gooey brown substance. 

"Kit, are you all right?" 

"Yeah, I didn't like this outfit anyway. I saw Minnie Parker wearing the same thing last week." She held up a mud-drenched beret. "But I don't think Rogue is." 

"Oh God," Jean gasped, seizing the object. "You don't think she's…" 

Kitty shook her head. "I don't know but I found this too." She lifted an arm and showed them a handful of bent playing cards, their colors still bleeding into the dirt. 

"Aren't those Gambit's weapon of choice?" 

"Yup." Kitty collapsed back into the mud. "I overheard Pyro and Colossus talking today. Gambit's on the run. So I think its pretty obvious here what happened." She let the cards fall into the dirt again. 

"Gambit's kidnapped Rogue." 

**************   
**************   


"WHAT?" 

"I'm gonna kill that punk." Logan growled, unsheathing his claws -but was quickly calmed by Storm. 

"Perhaps we should notify Charles." 

"By the time we tell Chuck, who knows what he'll have done to her." 

Storm sighed and knew he was right. Charles Xavier was on the other side of the world, on important business. They'd have to take care of things. 

She looked at the kids, who were all dirty, panicked, and eager to start searching for their stolen friend. "Are you certain?" 

Kitty relayed the story of what she had heard, and her suspicions. While Ororo wasn't completely sold on the kidnapping accusation, she had to admit, things looked bad. 

Perhaps he hadn't actually kidnapped her, but he did have certain charm powers. He could have easily talked her into doing something she normally wouldn't. 

She turned back to the kids. "We'll search for her. I'll check my sources, Logan…" 

"I'm on it," He said, slipping out the door. 

"And we'll search too," Scott added. "The X-men will find Rogue." 

"But what if Magneto gets there first?" Jubilee, having joined the group, asked. "I mean Gambit's probably being sought after right now. Which means, they have a head start." 

"Maybe...Jean started, but then shook her head. "No, it's a bad idea." 

"Vhat?" Kurt said, "Tell us!" 

"Well...what if, instead of racing against the brotherhood and Magneto's goons, we work with them…" 

"That's crazy." 

"Mad." 

"Magneto won't allow it." 

But the idea was catching on. Jubilee grinned. "Hey, we can add to the search too. And," She lowered her voice so Ororo, now in the adjacent room, couldn't hear, "who says we have to tell the grown-ups?" 

*********   


Consciousness found Rogue slowly, beginning with a shimmer of light disturbing her eyes. She reached up to block it, and yawned. 

"So sleepin' beauty finally wakes up? An' before de charmin' prince gets to give her a kiss." 

She groaned and stretched. She did feel strangely rejuvenated. "What's goin' on. Who's car is this?" 

"Dunno," He answered lightly, switching on the air conditioning. "But its nice, _non_?" 

"What happened? Ah thought...where's Susie?" 

Gambit shrugged. "Far away from us by now, Rogue." 

"Ya creep! What did ya do ta me, just 'cause Ah didn't wanna go with ya." 

"You're turning into a bad judge of character, girl." He adjusted the rear view mirror. "She drugged you. I t'ink she's part o' a cult dat wants your untainted virgin blood for d'ere master." 

"Ya crazy. Why would ya think somethin' like that?" 

"'cause dat's what she tol' her friend." 

"Yeah, right." 

"Wan' me t' turn dis car around right now?" 

"Yes, please!" He did. Actually, though, it was more of a stop on the side of the road. He unlocked her doors. 

"Fine den. Wan' money for a cab? Wan' me t' call her? But don' be blamin' me when y' being sacrificed t' some make-believe god." 

She stuck one foot out. Then the other. Then she sighed. "This is Susie's car." 

"What?" 

"She can probably trace it anywhere in the US. Where are we, anyway?" 

"Maryland." 

"What?" 

"Y'been out for a long time." 

"You have to get out of here. IF you're telling the truth, she's gonna find us no matte' where we are." 

"Oh." 

He got out of the car too, but he slammed the door so hard, it came back to hit him. There was a crunching sound. He groaned. A spark flew from Gambit's direction. "Woah there, Gumbo. We're tryin' not ta be noticed, remember?" 

He nodded. "Qui. Dat wasn't my powers." 

"Then what? Sparks jus' come flyin' outta ya for no reason?" He out an object from somewhere in his outfite.. A small, battered and broken piece of metal. The wiring was shot, though, and whatever its purpose, the object obviously now useless. "_Merde._" He whispered, full of dismay. 

Rogue raised her eyebrows as she recognized the machine. "Ah know those things! Its an image inducer. Kurt and Mr. McCoy uses 'em ta disguise themselves in public." She shot him a suspicious look. "Hey wait a minute, why do ya got one of those? Who are ya really?" 

Her heart sunk as she imagined the sleek appearance of Gambit falling away to reveal a teasing Kurt, the desert around them dissolving into the black and silver danger room. 

"I'm still me." He said. "Was jus' for kicks, anyway. Didn' do nothin'." Despite his proclamation, there was an unmistakable twinge of disappointment in his words. 

"Right. Ah'm sure. How do Ah know ya not lyin' ta me. Ah've seen mah share o' blue people with disguises." 

"Well dis one's broken, non?" He yanked it from his limb and slammed it against the ground. "So dis be de person I am wit'out it." 

True. She examined him. He was, in fact, still the same. Same hair, black glasses, long coat, etc. "Ah guess." Nevertheless, her mind couldn't help but wonder -what had he been hiding behind an image inducer? 

"So anyway," she changed the subject as they started walking away from the car. "Ah've been thinkin'." 

"'Bout what?" 

"'bout what y'all said. 'Bout goin' our own separate ways o' stayin' together." 

"And what've you decided?" He asked. She wrung her wrists. This was it; it was time for her to bid him farewell and walk off into the horizon a solitary, silhouetted figure. Time for her to thank him for the ticket out of Bayville and let him become acquainted with her backside... 

Rogue blushed as her own thoughts mutated. Then she pushed them aside. So he was a good-looking (make that GREAT looking) guy who wasn't as evil as his reputation suggested. So he was funny and smart and charming -even when not employing his powers. There was no reason to stay around, just for his company. Just to hear him roll words off his tongue as though they were sweet gourmet candy. 

No reason- "T'stay. Ya do owe me a new set o' clothes. Ah'm sick o' wearin' these old rags. Ah need a shower, an' a break, and a really good chocolate cake." 

She could always leave later, when she got bored with the Cajun. 

"All d'ose t'ings at once?" 

"Yup." 

"Den dey'll be my top priorities." Rogue looked at him and did something really unexpected: she started laughing. 

It started off as a smile she couldn't hide, grew to a chuckle, and broke out into a carefree laugh that surrounded him. He watched her, her pearly white teeth, and listened to the sound of her joy. And he saw what he'd been missing before, that spark, the fire that blazed around her. He hands itched to reach out and grasp it, to capture her...Gambit was glad she was staying around. 

Whether or not she was just another pretty face, or if that spark in her had been real, he enjoyed talking, joking, and flirting with her. She was collected enough to respond, to match him innuendo for innuendo. 

Rogue finally regained control, clasping his shoulder to balance herself. "Know somethin', Gumbo? This has been an all right day." 

"Glad y' t'ink so.""So what's next?" 

"Mais...lets see, a cult wants you t'be d'eir virgin sacrifice?" He looked down at his watch. "An' Magneto's prob'ly started his hunt for me now." 

"Yup." 

Gambit pressed his glasses closer to his nose and let his cocky grin curve his lips. "Let's get outta here an' find some real fun." 

"Where'll we go?" 

"Hear California's nice dis time o' year." 

"Isn't that kinda far away?. Ah mean, with us havin' no car an' o' bike n' stuff." 

"We'll get dere." 

"Hope ya right." 

"I am...and _Chere_?" 

"Yeah, Gumbo?" 

"De name's Remy. Remy LeBeau."   


**************   
  
  
  


**_Somebody Stole My Gal_**

**_somebody stole my gal_**   
**_yes, somebody stole my pal_**   
**_some alley tomcat came and took her away from me_**   
**_they didn't even tell me that they were leaving_**   
**_the kisses we had shared_**   
**_and the times she said how much she cared_**   
**_well now I know_**   
**_yes, now, how I know_**   
**_just how much I need her so_**   
**_I'm pretty broken up_**   
**_I'm plenty broken-hearted now_**   
**_somebody stole my gal_**   
**_somebody stole my gal_**   
**_somebody stole my pal_**   
**_some sweet talking lover boy_**   
**_took her away_**   
**_I think to play_**   
**_they didn't even come over to tell anybody they were leaving_**   
**_the kisses we had shared_**   
**_the times she said she cared_**   
**_well now I know_**   
**_yes, now I know_**   
**_well just how much I need her so_**   
**_I'm pretty broken up_**   
**_I'm broken-hearted now_**   
**_somebody stole my gal_**   
**_didn't wanna lose her_**   
**_didn't wanna lose her_**   
**_somebody stole my gal_**   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


1.HAPPY (belated) VALENTINE'S DAY!! It was going to be on time, but I forgot that the site would be in read-only mode until like today, so its kinda late. Sorry 'bout that. 

2. Song is Somebody Stole My Gal by Johnny Ray 

3. ENDING CREDITS: 

Animegirl1984: The way I figure it, if you've only got one other persona living in you, you're in good shape. As long as it doesn't start coming out like during a class discussion or something.   
Thanks! 

Panther Nesmith: Don't feel too bad, I use the word 'like', like all the time. But I'm nothing like Kitty. Really! Hope ya keep reading and reviewing! 

Ishandahalf: Whenever I think of Remy, I automatically think of his comic book self and that's the image that plays through in my mind. Ah well, I messed with his hair in this chapter, tried to do something with it! Thanks for liking the hallmark paragraph, despite my mistake of putting 'golden heart' instead of 'golden crown'. Poopy. I promise, I will mush it up. You'll be neck-deep in mush by the time I'm done. Mushymushymushy. (to anyone else who doesn't like mush –there will be other stuff too…kinda) 

Carla: Thank you, glad to see your understanding things. Dis is good. 

Dark Elf: hope ya got my letter! Hope ya liked the chappy too!!! I kinda know what you mean about the Antartica thing, I was a little disappointed in Rogue (little, she says, HA) but I couldn't let something like that stand in the way of true love. Right. Plus, I'm a moonie, so that makes it easier to forgive her (though we won't talk about how many times Serena's practically killed Darien…or visa versa) Thanks for the review!   


Lotus Pen: Thanks! I'm trying to let things progress and not jump straight into all out mushiness. Hope ya come back and read more! 

Ginger: Why thank you! And about the last line…I wrote something suspiciously similar to that for my summary, and but ended up deleting it. It comes off so much nicer in a review, though! 

Disturbed Rogue: I promise, keep reading, and your questions will be answered. Keep reviewing, and I'll send you an imaginary fruit cake (much better than real ones). Or an invisible glass of pina colada. Some assembly required. 

Kanshisha Tenshi: You liked it! Thanks for reviewing. So, having read the next chappy, what do you think now? 

Vagabond: Thank you for the review! I hoped you liked this chapter. I think you should tell me what you think so that I may use that as a) constructive criticism for the chapter, or b) an ego booster Smile and have a happy day. :) 

Lady MR: That will come. And there's a good reason, too! You should be starting to see it a little –its has to do with their joining forces with bad guys to find their missing teammates, but I can't go into any further detail now… its all building towards that last scene that started the story, though…Thanks for the review! 

Bunny Angel: They are all cool. Really. Just trust me on this. Exhibit A: you reviewed, so you must be. Also…I said so.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Can't Get You Off Of My Mind

  
So, first off, er, this is chapter three. Not four. The other chapter three was an imposter. Actually, I didn't catch the mistake until just now...eeks. Interestingly enough, no one cared about the absence of a chapter...hmmmm. Well, I'm sure its because you all realized that I made a mistake in the titling, right? RIGHT? okay, good. 

Now, um...Hi! Oh yeah, sorry about the loooong delay with this chapter. Things kinda spiraled out of control for me. First, I took a week off to just catch up with my fanfiction reading/ addictive game playing. That accidentally grew into more weeks. Then, when I was about to return, Word decided it didn't want to open without crashing my computer anymore, so there went another week. It would have been up last night, but I accidentally watched Signs instead. O_O And then I couldn't log on to ff.net. And here I am now, FINALLY putting on the fitting touches. So, sorry. Thanks ever so much for the reviews, they were like a tiggerific birthday present, and have a nice day! Or night. Whatever.   
  


_The Freedom Caper_   
_By Eileen Blazer_   
_Chapter Four: Can't Get You Off of my Mind_   


Attraction was an interesting thing. 

It was strong, though it didn't hold the power of love or devotion. Fun, though it   
lacked the pleasure and playfulness of real intimacy. Frightening, but less than the   
fear of commitment. Attraction was possibility, a chance, an unlocked door yearning to   
be opened. It was secretive, it didn't share its mysteries with anyone, nor did it   
leave clues to the treasure at the end of its rainbow. You had to follow the path   
yourself, and sometimes you got lost. 

Remy knew he was really attracted to Rogue. It wasn't just an acknowledgement of her beauty, not it was an itch. Any part of him that had tried to deny or ignore that was squashed when he looked into the seat beside his, twenty minutes after   
take-off, and seen her slumbering peacefully, her sooty lashes contrasting against the   
porcelain of her skin. The deep red of her lips. The small, gloved, delicate hands   
folded into her lap. She was beauty in a rare and precious form. 

And oh, how his hands itched to trace the contours of her face, all the right words to   
say playing in the back of his mind. Remy knew how to seduce the opposite sex, and the   
sleeping girl beside him was practically begging to be seduced. 

Only she wasn't. 

The very instant her eyelids fluttered open, the wary gleam would taint her eyes and   
she'd scoot an inch away from him, pressing against the window to avoid contact. She   
wanted to be as far from Remy as she could be. Not without cause, of course. Her touch   
was deadly. 

And damn it all it that didn't make Remy want her more. He felt like Eve, in arms reach   
of the forbidden fruit. But the cost -not an immortal life, but his own brief   
existence. That thought alone calmed the urge of his hands. Not even the touch of an   
angel was worth death. 

As Bella had said, Remy LeBeau only looks after red eyed Cajuns. Self-consciously, Remy   
felt for his glasses, before sipping the soda the stewardess had brought him. 

Besides, Rogue was quickly turning into one of his only real friends. He wasn't going to ruin that for a brief encounter. But, he wondered, despite himself, if he had had the time and motivation, just what new wonders could that attraction have unlocked? 

************* 

Rogue was in love...with the new jacket she'd picked up. A long, puffy coat, with wide buttons and a curved collar, warm, perfect for snuggling against. Who knew that Maryland International would have such a treasure amidst its souvenier teddy bears and ten-dollar-priced, two-cent quality t-shirts. Naturally, it had been expensive, but Gambit -Remy- had shelled out the cash without the slightest reserve, paying for not only the jacket but a whole new outfit as well. 

Odd, that he would have so much loose cash. 

But, that was a thought for other times. Presently, Rogue was preoccupied by the brochure in her hands. 

California -home of Disneyland and The Golden Gate Bridge. You couldn't walk outside without walking smack dab into a redwood tree, tripping over a movie star, or getting perfectly tanned and being discovered by a passing agent. At least, that's what the pamphlet said. 

_Where the air is clean_...Rogue paused to bury her face in her sleeve and cough, as a greyhound bus turned the corner and blasted her with exhaust fumes. 

_Where the sun always shines_...that seemed true enough. It was almost warm enough to make her regret the beloved jacket. Almost, but not quite. 

_And dreams come true. _Would her dreams come true? Honestly, she hadn't much been thinking about the reason for her desertion of the x-men. Or even of the x-men. She didn't want to imagine the hurt in their eyes, the anger, the dissapointment. But she did have a reason, and she was going to solve the riddle of herself. 

But where to start? 

Remy tapped her shoudler, bringing her back to the land called reality. He gestured to a yellow taxi cab. "Dats for us." 

Inside the cab, Simon and Gerfunkel serenaded Mrs. Robinson while Rogue and Remy sat in silence. The ride was smooth, or at least felt like it since there was much less traffic than in New York. The windoes were rolled down halfway, so eighty degree air filled the interior. The driver, a middle-aged woman in a washed out jean jumpsuit, tapped a constant beat against her steering wheel. Occassionally, she could glance in the rearview mirror, but it was a while before she actually spoke. 

"So...you kids look young. Visiting relatives or something?" There was a sincerity in her vocie; she didn't hold any suspicions, and it relieved Rogue. She didn't want lectures or stern frowns. 

"Or somethin'. Gotta vacation from school an' we decided ta see mah great aunt Jerrica." 

"Really. I think its nice when kids aren't afraid to visit the older generations. Where is home? I hear something southern in your voice." 

"Ah grew up in Mississipi." No need to mention New York at all. 

"How sweet!! I love that Southern charm." The driver's eyes fell on Remy. "And you? Is that French I hear?" 

"Oui." 

"So how do you like America?" 

"Mais," Remy said, "Everyone here says French women are de best, but in Paris, 'f I call a cab, I get picked up by an ol' baldin' man with whiskers an' a missin' tooth. I do the same here, an' a belle drives up t' escort me. I love America." 

"Oh you." She addressed Rogue again. "You're both very lucky to have each other. You seem so happy. You're gonna have a wonderful life. You know some people live their wholes lives empty and alone." 

"Well, er, um..." Rogue fiddled with a button. It wasn't worth an explanation. "Yeah, we are." 

"Well, we've arrived. The Romanoff Hotel. Nice chioce, wish I could stay here." 

Remy unlocked the doors, paid the woman, and stepped out, patiently wait for Rogue. She soon followed him, gasping when the doors of the Romanoff Hotel greeted her. 

It had over ten stories, the entire exterior painted a rich maroon and antique gold trim. The windoes were laced with thick light draps, some partially opened, revealing wooden furniture in the background. The glass doors entered into a long hall where several impressionistic pictures ornamented the walls. 

"Oh mah Gowd,," Rogue breathed. Was this the kind of hotel Xavier stayed at? "How did ya find this place? How can we afford it?" It wouldn't have surprised her if Remy spun her around and pointed out a smaller, quaint hotel across the street, But the words Romanoff was etched along the glass, drawn out in beautiful caligraphy. 

"One question at a time." Remy drew her attention to the side of the marbled path, to the shrubber and flowers. The were all pretty, but Rogue was capivated by the ones along the edge. 

"Lilies!" She cried in delight. 

"Dey asked where we wanted t' stay an' I didn' have a good idea, so I said t' find somewhere wit' lilies o' the valley." He chuckled. "We could've ended up at Card Board Box Inn, beside the muddy highway if dat's where dey'd been growin' 'round here. Lady Luck, she loves me." 

"Yeah, just wait'll she finds ya romancin' Madam Destiny in the parlor." 

"Or peers into our hotel room an' sees you dere." 

Rogue blushed. "Sure, Gumbo. Now answer the next question. Where's the money comin' from. Tell meh ya didn't nab it from an elderly woman on her way to pay the rent." 

He acted shocked. "Chere! Dis Cajun don' ever steal from grandmas. Or grandpas," He added hasitily when she narrowed her eyes. 

"Then?" 

"Its money I had...lyin' around, all right? Leftovers from a job I did wit' m' brother in N'Awlins." 

Leftovers? When he'd said he was a thief, a good one, she'd pictured him sliding a wallet out of a tourists pocket without anyone noticing. But what kinds of things did he really steal? 

The receptionist gave them easy instructions and they found their room -which turned out to be even more lovely on the inside. It was very long, with two bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, and several closets. Windows were on all the walls, offering a fantasitic view of the city. 

"Ah gotta hand it to ya, LeBeau. You Cajuns really know how ta live." 

He shrugged. "Dat's what everyone says." 

"Oh, an' y'all don't believe it?" She threw herself onto a loveseat, kicked off her shoes and stretched her toes. 

"Don' know. Y' hear people rave 'bout t'ings, how dey finally been enlighted, like a blind man dat can finally see de world. I ain't never had dat feelin'. How do I know I'm livin' at all?" 

"So how are ya gonna find out?" She asked, dreading the serious turn their talks had taken. "How does anyone find out stuff like that?" 

"I t'ink y' just walk around 'til it finds you." 

"Sounds like an old RPG, ya know, the kind where ya gotta fight the bad guys in the forrest until ya strong enough ta take on the big boss." She blew a strand of white hair away, feeling decidedly uncomfortable. "Don' start gettin' all philosophical on meh. Ah'm happy with mah own ignorant self. Ah don' need ta be enlightened." 

Gambit gave her a single look that conveyed a thousand meanings. "Den why'd y' run away?" It wasn't a question, but a reminder. The smile washed away from her face. The whole discussion was too heavy, like it might crash down upon her shoulders. 

Luckily, a knock at the door interrupted them. As Remy opened it, the feeling drifted out like a dissipating fog. Remy turned back to her with a basket of fruit. "Maids forgot t' leave it." he explained, setting it on the table. 

"Oh." 

"Y' ever been t' California before, Roguey?" 

"Naw. Ah haven't been anywhere west o' the Rockies before." 

"Why are we here? We need t' enjoy ourselves." 

"What do ya have in mind." 

"Mais...don't matter none. Dere are others ways to entertain each other. C'mon." 

********** 

Scott Summers was the quintessential good boy. He was clean cut, well mannered, polite, intelligent, and sincere. He was a leader, an ambassador, a mediator. His voice could be firm and authoritative, or soothing and calming. In school, he was an A student; at home, all his chores were finished early. He played some sports, occasionally coached and tutored younger kids, and dated a kindred spirit. 

His girlfriend, Jean Grey, was like-wise successful and thoroughly charming, Winning the favor of her teachers, heading many student councils, and kicking the soccer team to victory, Jean glided through her days with a kind of shinning grace. The adults respected her because of her honesty, integrity, and easy smile; her peers, because she was lively, spirited, and knew of fun that didn't end with them in detention. 

Together, Scott and Jean were the most responsible, trusted kids at the mansion.   
It would have shocked all who knew them to learn that the duo was organizing and heading a secret mission for the x-team. Operation: Rescue Rogue. 

Why? 

There had been a lot of talk when news of Rogue's disappearance broke, cried for immediate action. Logan, Hank, and Ororo were, in fact, creating an emergency plan. But when approached with the idea, they refused to use the most valuable tool available -Cerebro- without notifying the professor. The professor, however, was currently out of contact range. Nothing short of a nuclear bomb falling on the mansion would draw him out. 

Also, they'd disapproved of the truce. The Acolytes, Storm said, worked for a dangerous man. Teaming up without Xavier's consent could spell serious trouble. 

But who knew Gambit better than his teammates? Their own files were sketchy at best: Cajun, ability to charge objects, slight emphatic powers, reported 'charm'. Further details unknown. And so, they'd fallen back on Jubilee's words... 

"Without the adults." Jean said aloud as she scribbled onto the paper. 

"Shh," Scott chided. "Don't say that so people can hear you." 

She grinned, folded the paper and stuffed it into a waiting envelope. "Here, this is for Kitty." 

"Is she the last one?" 

"Up. Kurt and Jubilee have already agreed." 

"Jubilee?!" 

Jean gave him a sheepish smile. "She was genuinely concerned and I though we could use a fifth person. Besides, she gave us the idea." 

"Some idea." 

The redhead felt hesitation in her boyfriend as she handed him the note. It must so hard for him to make that kind of choice. To risk everything he'd earned. "Are you sure you want to be involved, Scott? You still have a chance to back out." 

Rogue's safety, she could tell, was more important. He shook his head. "I'm positive." 

"Good. Now get out there and deliver this paper." He headed for the kitchen door. 

******   


Logan was at the table, diagonally across from Kitty, pouring sugar onto his cereal while the brunette watched, amazed. "That is a lot of sugar." 

He just grunted and added more. 

Scott walked in, casually handed her a note, asked if she needed a ride to the mall too, heard her answer, and left. The note burned in Kitty's hand. Then she noticed Logan's curiosity had also been aroused. 

Can't have that, she thought. 

"From Jean," she explained. "She, like promised to tell me if Henry McDoogle had told Shane Carpenter if his best friend's brother, Patrick Markaby, thought I was cute, so that I could tell Jessica Lansy to tell-" 

"That's real nice kid," Logan interrupted, gathering his bowl and spoon. "But uh, I just remembered I'm supposed to meet Hank somewhere..." He left, his voice lingering a bit longer, muttering something about adamantium not being strong enough to withstand adolescence. 

She giggled and unfolded her letter. 

_Rest of team agreed. If still willing to join, meet this afternoon 2:00 Kurt's room, for Keanu Reeves-themed moviefest. If questioned, watching Speed, Speed 2, Matrix, and Chain Reaction. No need to bring popcorn, Kurt's providing._

Kitty nodded to herself and quietly tucked the paper into her pocket. 

***************   


Everything was normal. The DVD was ready. The smell of extra buttery popcorn wafted through the air. Kurt's room had all the appearance of a cozy, happy setting for an innocent, happy, afternoon for nice young adults. Well, except for the silvery communicators he'd taken from the lab when Hank wasn't looking. 

Kurt exhaled loudly and dropped his weigh onto the couch. What had happened to Rogue? Where was his sister? He'd never been so worried. 

The bonds between families were so unique. With romantic love, it was easy to drone on and on about 'the right one', soul mates, love at first sight, etc. But family affection had to be built from scratch. Sure, there were compatible friends, sometimes things clicked, but really, it was growing up together, depending on one another for support, teaching and learning. 

It was an easy process for siblings raised from birthin the same household. For two strangers thrown together by chance, there was considerable work involved. When Kurt had first learned about Rogue's background, he'd been stunned. Thrilled, yes, excited, happy, welcoming. But mostly stunned. Only after several private talks and a lot of thinking had they begun the process of understanding what it meant to be brother and sister. 

Somewhere along the line, though, it got easier to see her as his sister and harder to imagine life without her. If she wasn't there to playfully punch his arm, sneak with him to the kitchen for a banana and jelly sandwhich, or talk with him about Mystique, what would happen to him? 

He would make Gambit pay for stealing her. 

Kitty arrived first. They shared a look but refrained from speaking their minds. Instead, they used small talk to kill time. 

"So...what movie's first? 

"Matrix." 

"Good movie." 

"Yup." 

"So is Speed." 

"Vould you prefer I change it?" 

"No." 

"Okay." 

"Sooo..." 

Time streched on for hours and hours, though it was probably more like minutes for normal people. The silence grew and grew until Jubilee bounded in. 

"Hey guys, how's it going? God, I love Keanu Reeves. Ha ha. Where's fearless leader?" 

"Right here," said Scott, coming in behind her, linked at the arm with Jean. "Mind if I close the door? I can hear Bobby's music from here." 

Jubilee snorted. "You should try having the room next to his. Its terrible. I have to wear headphones all the time." Everyone found a seat and the movie started. After ten minutes or so, the real meeting began. 

"Is everyone sure they want to get involved? Because now would be a good time to bow out if your having second thoughts." No one said anything. "Remember, we're doing this because Rogue is our friend and time is vital to her recovery, that's what we believe. We could get in a lot of trouble if anyone finds out, so we have to keep this a secret. We must also participate with the general rescue plan, as designed by Storm. Is that clear?" 

There were nods. 

"Good. I've created assignments for everyone. To find the location, Jean and I are going to get to Cerebro. I'm on cleaning duty tomorrow, so I have an excuse to be in the area. Jean'll use it and try to find their location. But it may not be specific enough, so I want Kitty and Jubilee to talk with the Acolytes. We need to know what kind of a person Gambit is, why he's gone, where he would be going to. Make them swear to secrecy too, and don't say anything until you're as sure as you can possibly be. Kurt, I'd like you to search the hills again for any other clues. We'll meet at the movies tomorrow at twelve. Be prompt. Don't talk of this again inside the mansion or in earshot of anyone." 

************   


The next day, at approximately 11:10...   


"Well, Mate, we're rooted." St. John viciously stabbed the cheeseburger on his blue and white checkered paper place mat, glaring at the mutilated food when he was through. "The figjam's a thief, disappearing is what he does! How are we supposed to track him down now?" 

His partner, Peter, bit down into his lunch, moving the food around his mouth in time with the circling thoughts of his mind. They had searched the clubs, talking to any female who didn't ask them where their mommy was. Gambit was well known, though his age had come as a shock to several, but no one had seen him lately. "Maybe we need to expand our search to neighboring cities." 

"Right, then, why don't we just interview every sheila in whole world. G'day, luv, do you recognize this man? No, well, can you send in Ms. Nine-million-and-fifty four?" 

"Be serious. Magneto is going to want an update. We need something to tell him." 

But St. John persisted. He tied a napkin around his head and raised the pitch of his voice. "LeBeau's the name? Let's have a gander at the picture again. Hmmm red eyes, auburn hair, brown trench coat. He does look familiar. Blew threw town about a month ago, I believe. Said something about flyin' to Africa." 

"Shut up." 

"Oh come on," a lone fry was stuck into the burger, where it stood proudly like a flag pole. "If I have to die, you can at least allow me a bit of fun first." 

Several feet away, the bell chimed and a young mother and her son entered. The boy ran for the counter, proclaiming his order loudly. Peter sighed. "Doesn't he have a mother?" 

"Well, duh, she's right there sitting beside him." 

"I think I'm going to make you my human shield when Magneto comes from us." 

"You talk big now, but which one of us is metal? Hmmm?" There was a pause. "No, he doesn't have a mum. He was adopted, remember. Something about being an orphan until the LeBeaus picked 'im up and blah blah blah." 

The bell chimed again and this time, two of the X-girls walked in. It was the brown-haired girl from the library, Pete noted. They looked around, eventually settling on the Acolytes, much to Pete's surprised. They usually avoided all contact unless there was a battle brewing. 

The younger one whispered something into the brunette's ear, and she responded by clenching her fists and nodding dutifully. They started walking towards them. "I think we've got guests." Pete informed his partner. 

"Hi." The brunette said. What was her name...Hyde...Pryde. Kitty Pryde. Pete nodded in acknowledgment. 

"Hello." 

"We didn't do a thing this time, officer, I swear." St. John added. 

Kitty seemed hesitant. "Can...can...can we, like, talk with you guys?" 

"Why not. Its not like we can make the ol' kitchen magnet any angrier. We may need their help soon in seeking asylum." St. John told Pete, scooting over, leaving room, and Jubilee quickly slid beside him. Peter was slower, but he did move, and Kitty sat next to him. 

She wrung her wrists over the Bargain Burger's mat. "This is about Gambit." Pete raised an eyebrow. Suddenly, they were in a whole different ball game. 

"I heard you guys talking, at the library, and uh, I know that Gambit's run away." She paused, as if summoning her strength and courage. "We want to establish a truce and help you find him." 

"You X-people are all about kindness, aren't you. What's the catch?" 

"You have to share all your information with us and you can't tell Magneto." 

"Damn." St. John muttered. "You could've warmed us up a little, before dropping that bomb. So...I guess its time for the ah, disbelief, suspicion, questioning of motives, etc, etc." 

Kitty sighed. "Look, we're willing to extend the first olive branch and elaborate, just a smidgen. We've found evidence to suggest Gambit's kidnapped Rogue. We can't find her if we can't find him. That's why we want to work with you." 

"Why no adults? Isn't that going against you're code of honor or something? Won't your professor be disappointed in you?" 

"That's our business." Jubilee said, curtly. "And that's the rule. We don't want Magneto involved with this. Just us." 

"What is this evidence that makes you think Gambit's the one you're after? I've known him long enough to know he doesn't need to force shielas into his company." 

"We're not going into detail without an agreement." 

"We're not making an agreement until we know you aren't gonna ditch us the minute you discover Rogue's run away on her own." 

"Then," Kitty said, "I guess we're at a dead end. Come on, Jubes. Maybe this was a mist-" 

"But then again," Pete went on, "that doesn't mean we can't figure something out." If they had a chance to learn more about Gambit's disappearance, wasn't it worth a risk?   
"If you'll make us a promise. Give us your word to lend a hand once we've swapped information, despite what happened to your friend, we'll give you ours to not betray your trust, so long as the truce lasts." 

The brunette grinned, relief brightening her face. She was pretty, now that he had a chance to really look at her. The kind of quiet sweet charm that reminded him of his own family. 

Kitty extended her hand. "Then let's do this." Pete reached out and shook it. 

"Teammates, are we?" St. John shrugged. "This is getting more interesting by the minute." 

******* 

Jean Grey stepped out of a large room, clutching her head, falling into the open arms of her waiting beau. Her breathing was uneven, her skin paler than normal, and Scott worried they'd made a terrible mistake. "Jeannie, are you all right? C'mon, just relax." 

"C...c...contact the others. I th...ink I've found them." She whispered, lightly. 

"How are you?" 

"A little...dizzy, but noth...ing permanent. We don't have a lot of time. I felt Gambit's powers in...California...they might travel again..." 

Scott examined the communicator given to him, a shinning, glittering reminder of their plans. He blew breath slowly from his parted lips; they'd crossed the line of no return. He'd have no regrets. Just confidence, like a good leader. "Team X, this is Leader Blue. Report to the designated place in two hours for briefing. Assignments will be handed out." 

Jean smiled at him, the color returning to her cheeks. "Does this mean we're going to California?" 

********   


Meanwhile, in Sunny California... 

"Somehow, Ah don't think Ah'm gonna solve mah riddle by hangin' out at Louis's Late Night Club," Rogue told Remy, who sipped from his cup. The lights around them shifted, the music went louder, and Rogue's tolerance eroded even more. "Ah cain't believe Ah let ya talk meh into this." 

They'd spent the entire day shopping, sightseeing in San Fransisco, and then just walking around. Louis's place was a stop on their path down the California night scene, halfway between The Galaxy and McTavish's Pub. Strictly for 'grown-ups', it'd taken a bit of charm to get the teens inside. Once in, however, it seemed a bad move. The music was Disco and Rap, the beverages were all spiked with something foul-smelling, and numerous creepy old men had waggled their eyebrows suggestively at her. 

Rogue was tired, hungry, bored, irritable, and ready to sit down with a TV and watch Nick-at-Night. She tugged at the bottom of her beloved coat. "Y'all can stay heah if ya wanna, but Ah'm gonna go on back ta the hotel." 

"Don' go, Roguey, C'mon. Dance wit' me. It'll be fun." 

"Ah don' dance ta Donna Summer, thank ya very much." 

He winced as the disco diva continued her attack on the ear, finding no way to contest her comment. "Fine den, we make a deal. If de next song is somethin' nice, we'll dance. If not, I'll escort y' home." 

So she waited. Soon, one song faded into nothingness, and the next began. 

_Life is just a lonely highway_   
_I'm out here on the open road_   
_I'm old enough to see behind me_   
_But young enough to feel my soul_   
_I don't wanna lose you baby_   
_And I don't wanna be alone_   
_Don't wanna live my days without you_   
_But for now I've got to be without you___

_I've got a pocket full of money_   
_And pocket full of keys that have no bounds_   
_But then I think of lovin'_   
_And I just can't get you off of my mind___

_Babe can't you see_   
_That this is killing me_   
_I don't want to push you baby_   
_And I don't want you to be told_   
_It's just that I can't breathe without you_   
_Feel like I'm gonna lose control___

_I've got a pocket full of money oh yes I do_   
_And a pocket full of keys that have no bounds_   
_But when it comes to lovin'_   
_I just can't get you off of my mind, yeaaah___

_Am I a fool to think that there's a little hope_   
_Yeah yeahhhhhheee yeah_   
_Tell me baby, yeah_   
_What are the rules the reasons and the do's and don'ts_   
_Yeah yeahhhhhheee yeah_   
_Tell me baby tell me baby, yeah_   
_What do you feel inside?___

_I've got a pocket full of money_   
_And a pocket full of keys that have no bounds_   
_Oh yeah_   
_But when it comes down to lovin'_   
_I just can't get you off of my mind, yeah_   
_I just can't get you off of my mind, yeah._   


Rogue didn't even realize she was being led onto the dance floor until someone bumped into her and gave her a funny look. It occurred to her that all people around her were dancing and swaying to the music...and then she saw her own feet... 

Gambit's arms were holding onto her waist, his glasses reflecting the shimmering light. "Are ya sure ya don't wanna take those off?" 

"I'm positive. Gotta keep a mysterious air, non? How else am I gonna captivate de filles? With my good looks?" 

She laughed as though it were funny, though the truth of his statement was becoming ever more clear. Her *friend* did have a certain attractiveness to him, founded in both his charismatic personality and pouty lips, an appeal women were quick to notice. She had spotted handfuls of girls and ladies who eyed the Cajun, until she accidentally obstructed their view. Of course, not on purpose or anything like that. She'd just walked into their line of sight by chance and wasn't going to move so some pathetic lovesick girl could fuel a few fantasies. 

She'd grown clumsy too, spilling soda all over the waitress's lovely uniform. Maybe the next time around they'd get her an outfit that fit properly, so she didn't have to fall out of it every time she leaned down. But really, that had nothing to do with Remy. 

Rogue sighed as he twirled her, reminding herself that Remy wasn't her type. She wasn't his either. She'd seen him writing down a number for another waitress, flirting with the girls who swooned for him. Kissing their hand. 

He was so physical. Always touching, caressing, holding. Not the kind of guy she was looking for. He would need something from her she couldn't give. Things were better as they were, with the Cajun acting as her friend, protector, why...almost a brother.   
The thought clashed horribly in her mind, though, disagreeing with her memory of Kurt. It wasn't the same feeling. So then, the title of friend would have to suffice. 

Friend. Friend. Friend. 

Gambit whispered into her ear, the sound tickling her bared skin like a soft feather. "See, Roguey. Look at dat expression on your face. Y' havin a good time, non?." 

She clutched him closer so he couldn't see her anymore. "Shut up an' dance." 

Friend. 

Boy. 

Pal. 

Boy pal. 

"Never tol' me you were dis good a dancer. Y' makin' me look bad." 

Pal friend. 

Friend boy. 

Boy friend. 

It was silly, she knew, but Rogue allowed herself to consider the possibility -just for fun. He seemed to like her, paid more attention to her than anyone else. He could make her laugh, they had great conversations, and had a lot in common. Surely it wasn't so far a stretch... 

She could picture them on a bench outside the mansion, his head in her lap while she played with the golden red locks of his hair. The birds chirped in the background, a cheerful melody. She imagined his lips brushed gently across her own, him staggering back, just a step or so, the look of pure possession in his eyes when she introduced him formally to Scott, her former crush. 

It was the kind of relationship she never imagined herself in before. Suddenly, dancing with Gambit, it didn't seem so far-fetched. It felt...natural...and in her dreams, she wasn't broken at all. Could that be the missing key to her happiness? 

"Mind if I cut in?" She was snapped back to reality when a pretty girl in high heels tapped her shoulder. The taller, female stranger crossed her arms and smiled, a smooth line of carnation pink, glossy lipstick and white teeth, her long black pony tale twisted down her shoulder. "I've gotta go soon and Remy promised me a dance." 

Remy bowed his head. "I don' t'ink-" 

"Naw, its all right." Rogue said, pulling back. "Ah was gonna get some fresh air anyway." 

The nameless girl drifted into Remy's arms and the two twirled off together. Rogue felt the burn of her flushed face and turned away, still picturing the dancing couple. 

The girl had looked so happy the instant she found Remy's embrace, lost in her own thoughts. She could have easily been dreaming of Remy, too. Maybe he just brought out that in people. Maybe that's what sex appeal really was, making others happy to be with you. 

Of course that's what it was. Charm did fall under his list of powers, didn't it?   
In the end, he just moved on to the _fille_, and she was as empty as ever. Rogue turned up her collar and walked outside. 

She leaned against the brick wall, star gazing, loving the California setting. She didn't need a guy to validate her. She was a lone wolf, and happily so. 

"Excuse me, Miss?" She turned her head and saw a slightly older, relatively attractive guy. "You're name is Rogue, isn't it?" 

"Yeah." 

"You're just like the description, that's how I knew. I'm so pleased to meet you." 

She smiled. "Uh, thanks, Ah guess." 

"Its such an honor." 

"Well..." 

"Won't the Master be pleased." 

"What?!?" 

"If you'll please come with me, we can-" 

Master? 

MASTER?!?! Isn't that what Remy said they called the crazy cult had called their leader... 

"Ah ain't goin' nowhere." Rogue back away from him, but didn't have much room to escape. She crashed into the chest of another man, this one much more burly. Her hands tugged at the gloves, but they stuck like glue. 

The first man uncoiled a robe, pulling it out of his jacket. "You see, Miss Rogue, the Master's been waiting for you for a very long time. Don't be afraid," he added. "Peace is at hand." The other one opened up a large sack. Big enough to stuff a person in. 

By the time she regained enough sense to scream, it was too late. 

*********   
  


1. The song is Can't Get You Off of My Mind, by Lenny Kravitz, in his second appearance in this story. Tee hee! 

2. I forgot to mention this, but in the previous chapter the whole conversation about wearing sunglasses at night, its alluding to the song Sunglasses at Night. The whole 'so I can watch you weave and breathe your story lines, etc. Great song, if you haven't heard it, hear it. 

3. If a thing or two is out of place in the time line, forgive me. I'm doing the best I can. 

4. If you're looking for mush, I swear, next chapter. It was originally planned for   
this one, but then there was the whole Word ordeal, and this got completely redone.   
Grr. 

5. Um...ahahaha, I know that oui is spelled oui and not qui, but for some reason my hands don't seem to understand that. Thank you, for pointing it out. I feel so foolish now. But no more. Ouiouiouiouiouiouiouiouioui.   


6. THE CREDITS 

The Flying Pen: I'm glad too! And even gladder you reviewed! Thanks a bunch! 

Kao: Reall cool of you to review! :) 

Rogue Star: I promise, this stories getting finished. Even if I have to write it in the middle of my psychology class. Tee hee. Thank you much. 

Always Krissy: Aw, I can see the size of my head expanding. Hey...is this just a clever ploy to make my head so big I can't wear my hats anymore, so I send them to my kind hearted reviewer...never realizing it was all apart of her plan??!!!?? Thanks anyway. 

Girl4chat86: Next chap, I'm plundging into the mushiness. I hope you come back to read!!!! Thank you for sharing your opinions. 

Neurotic Temtress: Oh gosh, its always cool to have the author of a story you really like tell you that they really like your story. That does make sense, doesn't it? Right. Thanks a bunch. Glad ya liked it. 

Rita: Thanks!!! Now will you keep reviewing? 

Vagabond: yay! This chapter is long too, mostly because I couldn't bring myself to post a 2 paragraph notey thing after a month's delay. V. pleased to you hear you still enjoy this story. :D 

Gambitgirl: Ahahaha. My make-believe treat for the day is donut holes, so if you like them, you can have some. Just think...no fat at all!!! Thank you for the review. Makes me so happy. 

Ishandahalf: okay, no eyes again, but I promise you: she will see them in the next chapter. And it will be a special moment. I have already written out that scene. Tee hee hee. Let the real mushiness begin. Also, thanks for telling me about the french. I swear, it is a miracle I even passed high school, or a testimony to our poor school system, what with the way I process information. Gosh. Thanks. I will not lose interest!!!!!! Not if you and all the other nice people keep reviewing! 

Panther Nesmith: Funny you should say that...I was rereading it, thinking..hmm....a cult who wants to sacrifice person who can't make physical contact, adventures while trying to seek their dreams...is this an x:me story, or a retelling of Bubble Boy? AAaaahhhh. But then again, there was no one like Remy in that movie.   
Its a deal, but I expect your reviews, or else....something will happen. 

Kanshisha Tenshi: You also get a fat free, non-existant supply donut holes, but if they aren't satisfactory, you can specify what kind of mock-treat you really want. I'll make sure ya don't get it! Thank you for reviewing again!!!!! Please don't stop!! 

Bunny Angel: Aha, I have thought about the eye situation, when I was thinking about ways to cover his eyes. Wow, that was a bad sentence, anyway, I didn't think contacts would work, because its not just his pupils that are weird, its also well, the rest of it. He's got the whole red on black thing going on, right? And I don't know why anyone would not like them, but who knows. People are weird. (like me). Thank you so much for the review!! 

J.Dax: Jeepers, you guys are so nice. Also, like your story. Sorry if I haven't reviewed, I am so incredibly horrible at that. But I've been reading and it was a lot of fun. Thank you, for sharing both your opinion of this story and your own written adventures. 

Ginger: thank you for the review!!! Glad ya like the cult thing, 'cause they're baaaaaack. And wait'll you see what role they're going to play in our fav. couples little adventure. Bwahahahahaha!!! 

Lotus Pen: All right, not a lot of Pyro and Petey, but some, and there'll be more. I decided not to add in so much Brotherhood, and instead focus on the Acolytes, so they'll have their chance in the spotlight. And the question remains...how many times can I use the word: so? Thanks for the review!!! 

Carla: Tee hee. if you think Remy was a hero there, wait'll the fun starts. Thanks for the review!!! Glad you're liking it! 

Goth Gypsy: Wowsers. Thank you so much for liking my story!!! Its the coolest thing to know that people like what you're writing. If I could, I give you my chocolate stash. Well, not all of it, just half. Well not half, but some. Well...maybe a bar. Or a nugget...Muchos Gracias!   


TO EVERYONE: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!! Keep reading!!! Buy spam!!!! no wait...not that last one... 

I lurve email, so for questions, comments, and yes, even coconuts, I'm at eileenblzr@yahoo.com 

Also...if I write a story about stupid sunny California, shouldn't mother nature be nice enough to not make it rain? Grrrrrrr. Me want the beach. Sun. Happiness. Not rainy yickiness. 

Oh yeah, and if there really is a Romanoff Hotel...um, sorry. Don't own that either.   
  
  
  



	5. Hotel California

Greetings, my fellow Earthlings. I have written another chappy. Yay for me! Took longer than anticipated due to the fact that war has broken out and well, I was forced to watch CNN and think up mean things to say about Dubya and cheer on Micheal Moore during the academy awards. Also, I was gonna write a lot of my chapter out on sunday (basically major Rogue parts) but I couldn't make light of death and unwilling captives while news of POWs filled my TV screen and computer. (IF YOU ARE PRO-WAR, IGNORE THIS) 

... 

Well, now, isn't that the best way to set up the next chapter of this light-hearted adventure. Ahem, movb I would like to say a million trillion thanks to people who put me or my story or both onto their lists of favorites. That is so super duper cool. I know that Rogue Star, Goth Gypsy, and Samman, put me personally on their list, but also others have The Freedom Caper on their list. To all of you guys: I love you! You guys are so super duper cool. Tee hee! 

And finally: Please don't stop reviewing!!!!REVIEWS: good for the writer; good for the reader. Okay, so they're more good for me. Review Anyway!!!!!!REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW   
REVIEW!!!!! From now on, I'm giving out imaginary treats to all reviewers. Imaginary treat for this update is a DVD of Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Will not arrive at your home in six to eight weeks. :)   
  


_The Freedom Caper_

_Chapter Four: Hotel California_   


The wind bit Remy's nose like a vicious, rabid dog as he stumbled out the doors, angry with him for letting Rogue leave. He didn't need its condemnation though; his own mind was berating him enough. He should have been firm with Cynthia -she was nice, but he had a date. 

_She wouldn' 'ave wan'ed a dance if y' didn' suggest it_, a little Cajun voice whispered somewhere inside of him, and he banged his fist against the cold bricks of the club wall. What was wrong with him? Idiot. 

_Y' never cared 'bout flirtin' wit' de femmes while y' were wit' me, Chere,_ Bella would have said, if she had heard his thoughts. _An' I never cared 'cause I knew you were m' man. Guess de femme just too weak an' insecure. _He cursed her memory and wished that it were Rogue's instead. Already, he missed the drawl. 

"Roguey?" He called out, hoping to see her figure. He turned up his own black collar and scanned the streets. She wouldn't have gone all the way home, would she have?   
"Chere?" _Merde._

A single, tiny light grew from a corner half a block away, so Remy rushed over, hoping to find Rogue cradling a lighter. Unfortunately, it was just a grisly, grimy old man, suffocating the air with the thick stench of whiskey. The man stuck a cigarette between his cracked lips and inhaled slowly. 

"You're not one of those yuppie kids come to save me by taking away my smokes, are ya?" 

"Non." Gambit said. The smoke beckoned him like a well-trained belly dancer, offering a bit of ease for his suddenly tense muscles. "Can I have one?" 

"Sure. Glad to see a real man." 

Remy lit his cigarette. "Listen, mon ami, I'm lookin' for a girl-" 

"They have plenty at Dora's Dollhouse a few blocks away." 

"Non, a specific girl. Dis tall, black clothes, my age. Red n' white hair. We were over dere but she came out 'fore me and now I can' find her. Seen anyone?" 

"Nope. I haven't...well, actually, yes. But not your girl, I'm sure. This one was one those Cal Hotel loones." 

"Cal Hotel?" 

"Yeah, a group of wanna-be smurf freaks who hole themselves up in the Hotel California, so they can worship their god and drink each other's blood." It couldn't be. They'd left Susana and the cult behind. Had they really traveled across the country to escape and, instead, delivered Rogue right to their doorstep? 

"Where's dis Hotel California? Never heard of it in de travel brochure." 

"That's 'cause it hasn't been a real spot for over thirty years. Its got a real name, the Sunshine Resort, Summer Palace or something of that nature, but no one's called it that since the fruitcakes took up residence. There are no clear instructions to get there, all I know is that its an abandoned building and there's not a lot of neighbors." 

Remy left the man some money in exchange for the information. But he was thinking about Rogue, how she must have been kidnapped and stolen away. He would have to rescue her.   
Or did he? If it were anyone else, he would have taken the opportunity to break free,   
but even as the thought occured, the truth in it hit him. 

If it were anyone else...anyone else but Rogue? Why should one girl make a difference?   
When had he become so attached to her? And why? 

On the upside, he'd never had a chance to be the good guy before. It might be a pleasant change. He thought of Rogue lying in his arms, batting her eyes seductively like a James Bond girl. _You wish_, he could hear her say, and he smiled, pleased to see that she had kicked Bella from his mind. 

*************** 

If she ever got free again, Rogue knew exactly what she was going to do. She was going to take a firm grasp of the slimy, creepy, crawly man that had tied the bonds around her arms and ankles, and squeeze his scrawny neck until his face turned as blue as the extravagant azure gown they'd made her wear. 

Pleasant thought at a bad time. She was presently strapped to a table-like contraption, her arms, legs bound by thick leathery material, an additional strand across her chest. They'd bedecked her in ridiculous clothes, a bikini dress made scarves, a string of sapphires hanging from an anklet, and a simple tiara secured in her loose, frizzy hair. 

They'd taken to calling her M'lady, as though she were a noblewoman, but her barked orders and severe threats went unheeded. A woman came beside her and tried to apply powder to her nose; Rogue responded by attempting to bite her. 

She was so mad. She wanted to break things, snap the bonds, and shout, like the Hulk, or Samson. Yes, that was it, she wanted to pull the walls down, take all the creeps with her. But mostly, she wanted to watch the doors burst open, and Remy crash in. 

Where was he? Surely he had noticed her absence. The raven-haired girl wasn't that pretty. Not to distract him for three days. Unless she had replaced Rogue. Rogue envisioned them laughing and joking, trading sips of a coke on a flight to France. 

_Look at meh. Ah've only known that dumb Cajun for a few weeks, an' already Ah'm becomin' obsessive. If Ah could just figure out what's so special about him. 'course it don't matter none, now that Ah'm gonna die on this stupid table, feelin' all love sick 'cause Ah nevah got ta explore things with Remy._

_Ah don't even know if he'd have wanted ta explore things._

_And, damn it, why cain't Ah concentrate on important stuff, like findin' a way ta free mahself o' spendin' a few minutes on Kurt. Nevah did get ta explain this whole adventure ta him. Is he gonna hate meh? Wondah why Ah didn't come home? Why Ah didn't even call? Why didn't Ah call? Ah cain't leave things like this._

_Oh mah Gawd. Ah don't wanna die._

Slowly, the drums started. One man, a leader, she assumed by his good posture and proud features advanced towards her with a jewel-encrusted dagger in one hand. 

The whole thing had been explained to her. She was their Chosen One. She'd been saved her whole life for the Master. They would send her up to him by stabbing her once through the heart, and she would marry him in the other realm. The gates of peace would be magically opened. 

Only they were psychos and there was no tall Master to welcome her. She would be dead.   
Gone. Forever. She shut her eyes and prayed for a miracle. 

************ 

Darkness fell on Gambit's third day of searching like an old, ratty, lumpy blanket, heavy, unwanted, and uncomfortable. He tried to shake the feeling of fear, but it was rising in his chest like an ill-fated meal, ready to be spewed up in all its half-digested glory. Rogue had been gone for two days. If she had managed to escape on her own, that wouldn't matter. But if she hadn't, every hour he wasted on another vacant, broken down building meant she was that much closer to death. He was inclined to believe the later was true; he remembered the powerfully obsessive gleam in Susana's eyes, and didn't think that they'd risk losing her again. 

He tried to rub the clarity back into his eyes, but the desolate freeway to his right, and its row of yellow headlights blurred into one constant stream. He hadn't actually spent a whole lot of time sleeping, not since the airplane ride over. 

Not since Rogue's head had fallen onto his shoulder, limp like a rag doll, and he'd decided she was trustworthy enough to fall alseep next to. 

_Focus on de road, mon ami_, Gambit told himself, sighing a bit. But if his ability to think of rational things had decreased, so followed his resolve to not think about Rogue in unplatonic ways. 

It did occur to him, however, that it wasn't her looks he missed the most. They'd been what attracted him intially, certainly, but he was in search of her laughs and teases,   
the roll of her eyes, the firey anger that lit her up like a match to a gas stove. God help him, he missed Rogue's company and found it irreplaceable. 

Maybe when he found her, they could talk. Yes, that was a good idea. He admit to having developed certain suprising emotions, she'd scoff at them and set him straight, and they'd go back on their wild adventure. This time, they'd fly to somewhere good. 

Gambit rubbed his eyes again, because it was beginning to look as though there was another light, apart from the road. The image grew clearer, however, and he could make out the vague outline of a building. He turned on his signal. Whether that was the hotel or not, he was stopping. It would do Rogue no good to create a massive car pile-up on the highway running through San Fransisco. 

When he finally parked the bike, he noted that it was an abandoned building. The front door was boarded up with pieces of wood, nails through the window sills too. But what really drew his attention was the faint glow coming from the back. He followed it, until its source became apparent: a celler door. Etched into the corner, the tiny words were clear: The Hotel California. 

Gambit smiled, exhaled and inhaled his relief. He pulled the black glasses from his pocket and covered his eyes. Then he walked around, back to the front, and pressed a hand against the nails. The sound of drumming could be heard. 

**************** 

The halls, and there were several of them, were all vacant as Remy wandered inside, heading for the music somewhere north of his current location. He warily followed a small stream of people passing by into a very large, extravagantly decorated room. 

Blue curtains lined the path up to a great stage. Gambit squinted to see the man standing on it, a book in his hands. Everyone was whispering loudly. 

And then he saw her. Gambit took a minute to reintroduce himself to the sight of her. The slope of her shoulders, the tumble of hair, obviously tousled now, the slender curves of her body. He pushed his way closer and got a better view. She'd been clothed in something new, an outfit remniscent of Princess Leia in Return of the Jedi, but softer, a bit less revealing. But just a bit. 

Her make-up had been washed away, the snow white crown in her hair falling in ringlets, ornamented by a tiara. It was a more conventional beauty now displayed, dazzling, if misplaced. Her facial expressions, however, were anything but pleased or pleasing. 

"Dat's m' girl." He said. 

"Shhhh. The Leader is reading. Do you want bring down the Master's wrath?" 

The Leader must have been man on stage, a pudgy little guy with thin hair. Finally, he shut the book and reached into an open chest. He pulled out a jewel-encrusted dagger. "With this," he shouted, "I shall deliver the virgin girl to the Master!" 

The crowd burst into applause. 

And then he walked by Rogue, who was strapped to a table, upright, her hands clenched. 

The knife was raised... 

"STOP!" Remy cried out, rushing up, drawing attention. "Y' can't kill her!" 

The Leader frowned. "Who is this infidel who dares interrupt our ceremony? Someone contain him before he angers the Master!" Several of the larger men started advancing upon Gambit with large poles. 

"Infidel!" People shouted, waiting for the problem to be neutralized. They were in for a rather rude shock when Gambit dodged the poles and delivered a swift kick to the chest of two men, then spun around and punched out the other two. 

Jumping on one of the great steps, he spoke again to the Leader. "Dat's not de girl y' lookin' fo'. Dis one ain't a virgin. Look at her. She's got villiage bicycle written all over her. And," he added, "I wrote it on her m'self." 

From her place, Rogue glared at him; he answered with a shrug. Her reputation could be restored much easier than a gaping whole through the heart. But the Leader was not so easily convinced. 

"Lies!" He shouted, and the people repeated "LIES!" He pointed to Rogue. "That is the Master's chosen one, and you dare to defile her? You must be punished!" 

"PUNISHED!" 

"Catch him!" 

This time it was the entire crowd that raised whatever weapon was handy, be it pencil or piece of metal, and headed for the crook that had so offended their Master's intended. He hesitated to fight back, since the first person close enough to hit him was a young girl with pigtails. 

She was carrying a book of her own and tried to fling it at him. Gambit smiled at her. "C'mon petite, y' don' wanna hurt me. A pretty lil' t'ing like you too sweet t' hurt a fly, non?" 

Under the influence of his charm, she dissolved into giggles. The Leader gasped. "Now he bewitches our young! He must suffer!" 

"BEWITCHES! SUFFER!" 

Gambit was forced up another step, when a flying trinket hit his face. The pain was trivial, but the impact shattered his black sunglasses. Blinded, Gambit sighed and removed them, tossing the broken items to the floor of the crowd. They watched them hit the ground, then looked back up at the infidel...and collectively cried out. 

A card of sparkling, pink light illuminated his features, changing his auburn hair to a more regal gold. Loose sparks danced around him like fireflies, while his posture changed to a tall, upright stance. But most remarkable of all were his eyes, burning a brilliant crimson in a black sea. 

One by one, much to Gambit's shock, they dropped to their knees. 

He looked at the Leader, who shook with fear. "M...M...Master." He whispered. "I didn't know it was you. We couldn't see... I thought.... oh dear." And for some reason, Gambit's sight was drawn to a circle in the ceiling that hadn't been visible before, a picture of a man with hands of flame and red and black eyes. 

"Merde." Gambit muttered, not sure what he was seeing but understanding that it had just saved his and Rogue's life. 

The Leader collasped at his feet. "I am so sorry, Master. I didn't know you'd be retrieving your lady in this world. I know I must be banished to a life in darkness, but please spare the children your wrath. They are so young." 

"Uh, dat's okay." 

"SPARE THE CHILDREN." 

"Look, nobody's gettin' sent to de darkness, all right? Jus' wanna get de girl an'-" 

"I will not stand in your way!" The Leader threw himself out of the path. Gambit sighed, shook his head, and then looked up to Rogue. For the first time ever, they met eye to eye. 

***** 

Rogue was wide-eyed, her mouth in a little round 'o'. Remy licked his lips and felt his throat constrict. He shouldn't have had to worry about her reaction. After all, she was a mutant too, but he knew better than to assume that made a difference. 

Remy hid eyes, not to stop people from fleeing him, but to prevent them from lingering beside him in awkwardness or embracing him solely because of them. Red pupils meant devil, demon, possessed, like the evil monsters depicted in scary movies. People either felt at once uncomfortable with him, their speech marred but sudden pauses, their own eyes fasted on to inanimate objects. Or, like most girls, they saw their chance to be bad. 

But Remy didn't want to lose Rogue's friendship, or to be her walk on the wild side. He just wanted to be Remy LeBeau. Yet here she was, about to fall into one of the categories. 

"Those yo' real eyes?" She breathed, incredulous, as he cut the ropes that held her. 

"Oui." 

"The image inducer...that's what it was hidin'." She said, taking his hand and stepping down. "But they ain't brown. They're red. And black." 

"I know." He pulled down a large curtain and offered it to her. She accepted it gratefully and draped it over her body. 

"All that time, quotin' Corey Hart, givin' meh all that spiel 'bout mysterious airs -that was all to hide those?" 

"Oui." 

"But..." She broke off into momentary silence and he readied himself for her reaction. "...but why?" 

"People ain't always comfortable wit' dem, Chere." 

"So what? Folks ain't always comfortable with meh an' mah powers. Hell, mutants ain't always comfortable with mah powers. They're just eyes, Remy Le Beau, pretty one, Ah'll give ya that. Come in rathah handy when dealin' with cults, apparently, but Ah don't see what all the fuss was about." She shook her head and jumped down to the next step. "Nevah thought ya were so self-conscious." 

Remy stood still, feeling more confused than ever. Did she really just brush over the fact that his eyes were glowing red? What!? He leapt down after her. "Y' sayin' dat y' don' care?" 

She smiled, misunderstanding his confusion. "Aw, Remy, Ah didn't mean that Ah don't like 'em. They're really...Remy. Feel like Ah'm see the real man fo' the first time." She ruffled his hair. "Y'all are twice as handsome now," she added, blushing at her own forwardness. 

He didn't respond. 

"Jeez, Remy. Ah'm sorry if Ah hurt ya feelin's. Ah ain't-" She was abruptly cut off as Remy threw his arms around her and squeezed tight.   


**** 

Rogue didn't particularly understand Remy's sudden hug, but hell, with his arms wrapped around her as though she were a lifesaver, and he adrift in the Atlantic ocean, pressing her so close to his chest she could feel his heart beat, did it matter? 

She clung right back, unable to wipe the grin off her face, until the eager crowd stepped closer, watching their 'Master' and his lady. Rogue sighed. "Ah think we bettah get goin'." She told him. 

The Leader, having worked up more courage, tapped Remy's shoulder. "We thank you Master, for your generosity and forgiveness. And we will gladly follow you anywhere in the world. But first, would you not like to stay for a feast? We can easily preform the ceremony here that would have been done in the other realm." 

Remy pulled back from Rogue. "What do you say? I t'ink we be pretty safe here now." 

She glanced around and found herself agreeing. "Sounds good ta meh." 

*******   


Kurt chewed on a Twizler, letting the red candy droop from his mouth. To his right, Kitty Pryde flipped through pages of her Seventeen magazine, comparing prom dresses. And to her right, Peter tore the head off of gummy bears. 

Jean and St. John were seated in the pilot and copilots seats, respectively, the male mutant's hands red from slaps -punishments for toying with the controls of their little jet. 

Kurt reached into the pot of candy, suspended in front of Kitty, and pursed his lips in disgust. "All ze gummies are gone!" He shot at an accusing glance at the Russian, who was stacking bear number five onto an edible totem pole. 

"Eat your licorice." Peter responded. 

"You're not even eating zem!" 

Kitty sighed and raised her hands to them both. "Will you guys like, stop behaving like five year olds. We're supposed to be executing a covert, dangerous mission here." She focused her attention on Kurt, who tensions were so high they rivaled the Tower of Babel. Understandably, of course, he was worried sick about his sister, "Listen, the best thing we can do for Rogue is to just stay calm and keep our heads on straight." 

He nodded. Next, she turned to Peter. "Stop antagonizing him." 

"Or what? You'll hit me with your teddy bear, little girl? Don't forget who you're talking to." 

She raised an eyebrow and pointed to the gummy house, adjacent to the pole. "Yeah, you were a lot scarier when I didn't know you did candy crafts." 

"Ha ha." St. John laughed merrily, reaching for an intriguing red button. His finger encountered an invisible, telekinetic barrier. 

"Stop touching the controls unless you want us to plunge head first into a mountain." 

The girls exchanged a look. "So like, when's the Voice of Reason gonna join us?" 

"He'll meet us in California. He and Jubilee had to finish Kitchen duty before they could come along." 

"And you say I'm foolish." Peter said. 

************** 

"Scooooott." Jubilee whined. "I think they're dry now. Can you pu-leaze put them away so we can go?" 

Leader Blue sighed. "If we don't keep up with usual habits, they're going to get suspicious. Give them five more minutes to dry." He hated those spots that lined the bottom of glasses when they were put away too soon. 

"But Scoooott." 

************** 

Remy didn't care for the outfit they'd provided: long blue and black robes that started at his neck and touched the floor. So he modified it a bit, keeping his black pants, t-shirt, and replacing his jacket with the thinnest robe, wearing it like a duster. To set the weirdness in stone, they'd also brought him a crown. He placed it crookedly over his head, and headed out to find how Rogue was fairing. 

Her room was opposite of his. He tested the door and found it unlocked. He slipped inside. 

The lights were dim. He poked his head in the bedroom, but it was vacant. Remy went next to the vanity room. There, silouetted by a blue sheet, was Rogue, running a brush through her hair. 

He had meant to call out at once, not lurk in the shadows like a stalker, but the graceful movement of her strokes mesmeried him. He was frozen, muted. There was something so delicate yet strong about her, something so attractive. Maybe he should talk to her soon, tell her how he felt, let her set him straight so they could go back to being friends. 

Then, unaware of his presence, Rogue started talking to her mirror. 

"Ah gotta tell ya, Remy. Nows as good a time as any. Ah think Ah like ya. Or _like_ like ya. Oh Gawd, that sounds like Kitty. Start ovah. Remy, can we talk. I know we've only known each otha' for a lil' while now, an' Ah still ain't shore I know ya completely, but Ah think we got some chemistry -yeah, thats it, so if yo' mistaken he can correct ya at once." 

He thought, for one paranoid moment, that she was actually addressing him. But he realized soon enough what was going on. He smiled; Rogue was practicing asking him out! 

**** 

Rogue stared hard at the mirror, imagining Remy's face. "Damn it. Okay. Be honest. Remy, when Ah was kidnapped, an' Ah thought maybe ya'd left meh behind, o' that Ah wasn't gonna see ya again, all Ah could think was that Ah'd let a wonderful opportunity go by, 'cause Ah like ya Remy. Guess Kit was right when she said Ah was afraid o' gettin' hurt. Ah was attracted to ya, but Ah didn't tell ya, Ah didn't wanna risk rejection." 

"Was, Chere? Y' over me now?" She gasped as Remy's reflection appeared in her mirror. She swirled around in her swiveling chair. 

"What the hell do ya think yo' doin' in mah room?" Was she blushing as furiously as she thought? How dare he eavsdrop on her personal conversations! 

Remy just kept on grinning. "All dis time, you've been sweet on me?" 

"No." 

"Sorry 'f I don' believe you, Roguey." He dropped to a crouch and took her hands, his playful manner melting away. "The t'ing is, I fell fo' someone before I had a chance to have dis conversation wit' you." 

She nodded and gulped. "Good, 'cause Ah was just playin'. Ah knew ya were behind that curtain. Fo' bein' a thief, you could shore work on that sneakin' o' yo's. Now if ya don't mind-" 

He shushed her. "De good news is, de fille I fell fo' was you." 

If she hadn't been blushing before, Rogue knew she was redder than ruby now. She brought up her hands to cover her face, feeling her stomach flip like a hyper gymnast.   
Remy liked her. Liked her like she liked him. _Like_ liked her, and no wonder Kitty was so bubbly all the time, what with her frequent love affairs. 

When Remy forced her to face him, she giggled. 

"Did y' jus' giggle?" 

Rogue fought seriousness into her features. "'Course not." 

"Never pegged y' as a giggler." 

"Ah'm not!" 

"Its okay, Roguey. Don' need t' be ashamed o' it." 

"Ah know Ah don't, 'cause Ah didn't do it. Ya must be hallucinatin'." 

She paused, observing him at his most charming, without his glasses. The effect was doubled. She cupped the side of his face with one gloved hand. "Ah lied 'bout yo' eyes. Ah said they were pretty, but Ah swear Ah ain't eva' seen anythin' so beautiful. Ah girl could get lose in them," 

His grin got larger, as he used one of the scarves on Rogue lovely blue dress to cover her face. And then he kissed her. 

Rogue had barely begun to register the sensation when a knock on the door sent them quickly apart. The Leader sighed wistfully. "Glad to see you're both doing so well. Please, if you'd follow me..." 

They both stood up, linked arms, and walked just behind the round man, down a hall, through a large door. The tables were set up, the seats were filled, save for three at the far end. 

The Leader cleared his throat. "Welcome, for the first time, the Divine Newlyweds." 

Rogue frowned. She got the divine part but... 

Newlyweds? 

Newly... 

wed...? 

She whispered to Remy. "What the hell is goin' on now?" 

**********   
  
  
  
  
  


_On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair_   
_warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air_   
_up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light_   
_my head grew heavy and my sight grew dim_   
_I had to stop for the night_   
_there she stood in the doorway, I heard the mission bell_   
_and I was thinkin' to myself_   
_this could be heaven or this could be hell_   
_Then she lit up the candle_   
_and she showed me the way_   
_there were voices down the corridor_   
_thought I heard them say:_   
_welcome to the Hotel California_   
_such a lovely place, such a lovely face_   
_there's plenty of room at the hotel california_   
_any time of year,you can find it here_   
_her mind is tiffany-twisted, she got the mercedes bends_   
_she's got a lot of pretty, pretty boys_   
_that she calls friends_   
_how they dance in the courtyard, sweet summer sweat_   
_some dance to remember, some dance to forget_   
_so I called up the captain, please bring me my wine_   
_he said, we haven't had that spirit here_   
_since 1969_   
_And still those voices are calling from far away_   
_wake you up in the middle of the night_   
_just to hear them say_   
_Welcome to the Hotel California_   
_such a lovely place, such a lovely face_   
_they living it up at the hotel california_   
_what a nice surprise, bring your alibis_   
_mirrors on the ceiling, pink champagne on ice_   
_and she said, we are all just prisoners here_   
_of our own device_   
_And in the master's chambers_   
_they gathered for the feast_   
_stabbed it with their steely knives_   
_but they just can't kill the beast_   
_last think I remember, I was running for the door_   
_had to find the passage back_   
_to the place I was before_   
_relax said the night man, we are programmed to recieve_   
_you can check out any time you like_   
_but you can never leave_   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Th...th...th...that's all folks. At least for this update. Hope it wasn't too long.   
Hope ya had fun reading it. Hope you plan to review!!!!! 

Reviewreviewreviewreviewreview. Remember, the more you review, the faster I write. So please, send me you comments, questions, coconuts to eileenblzr@yahoo.com. Incidentally, if you'd prefer to keep your coconuts, there is a v. informative clip about coconut use on the DVD of the Holy Grail that you will not be getting. Unless, of course, you already have it. As you should. Bye now!! 

Notes: 

1. Song is Hotel California, just about the bestest thing ever sung by the Eagles 

2. Please do not be offended in any way by my earlier comments against the war, whether pro-bush, pro-war or like me, anti-war. Darn it all, I have such problems holding my tongue. Or my hands, as the case may be. Ah but I've censored myself so much. *sigh* Pray for Peace. Remember: only love can conquer hate (says the ever memorable, ever insightful Marvin Gaye) 

3. Ah yes, the INDIVIDUAL COMMENTs 

Panther Nesmith: Why do I hear traces of sarcasm in your typing? OF COURSE we californians are happy, sane, and norm- *pauses and looks at self* oh wait, I guess you are right. Oh well. I'm happy with my insanity.   
At the risk of launching into a looong rant myself, I will say that you are right. People need to work together. They also need to not change the name of popular foods when a neighboring country disagrees with them, 'cause thats kinda stupid. Especially when said food does not originate in country. Must...stop....now.   
Hope ya like the update! 

Lotus Pen: I've become a bit paranoid with this chapter. Everytime I wrote a scene, I was scared that I was adding too much, too fast. I was like, what if she's disappointed!!Aaahhhh!!! Anywho, I hope you weren't. Thank you for the review. 

The Flying Pen: Still, you flatter me so. *turns away and blushes* I am v. glad you're enjoying it. I'd love to hear what you thought about this chapter *hint, hint* 

Snow Queen: Thanks! You rock! :) Always happy to please a fellow Romy fan. Tee hee! 

Misa1124: Thank you ever so much! Pleased I could please. 

LadyLyte: I realize the cults a bit odd. But then again, so am I. Just think of how the rest of my mind must work. Anywho, thanks a bunch. Its always super cool to get feedback. 

Girl4chat86: Thank you! I'm glad you liked that chapter, I had some doubts after posting it. I was like wait, no, what have I done! Aaaahhh!!!! Anyways, nothing calms my nerves like finding out that people enjoyed it. And this time I really do promise that St. John will be in the next post much more than this one. I wanted to concentrate on R/R this chapter, but the groups will all be mergining v. soon. So come again. :) 

Neurotic Temptress: Oh my. And I tuned down the girl's role in that chapter. She was much more annoying, and touchy feely in the first draft(maybe that's why Word crashed -it couldn't stand her either). I wanted to slap her myself. But alas, I needed Rogue to be separated from Remy. *sigh* 

As for the truce, well, that'll be featured in the next thrilling chapter of TFC!!! *cue the music* But seriously, well kinda seriously, well not really at all seriously, we're gonna see how that little deal works out (and maybe even what Rogue and Remy think of it ahahahaa) 

Ishandahalf: Read the first comment to Neurotic Temptress. Between you two, I think I'm really glad I didn't let her do or wear what she was originally gonna do and wear. Yuppers. Again with the promises, Peter and John will most certainly play a key role in the next chapter. They're barely mentioned here, 'cause it was dedicated to R/R. Had to move things along with them just an eensy weeensy bit faster. 

Ha! She knows about his eyes. Okay, you don't have to hurt me. Remember: you don't have to go all Misery on me and inflict pain to twist the story to your wants. I accept bribes mailed to my swiss bank account. :) 

And lastly, I can't be blamed for their lack of originality. Knowing Scott, he'd probably call it simple elegance. *roll of the eyes* So what did you think of this chapter? 

Lucky 439: Tee hee hee. Thank you! Hope you liked this chapter too! 

Samman: Jeepers. When someone flatters me so, I'm always amazed (are they sure its *my* story they've read??! Thank you! Always glad to reach out to another Romy fan. Hope this chapter lives up to your expectations (now that I under all this darn pressure!!!!!!!!) :) Bye! 

Alwaysright: Ah, you live up to your name. Indeed, that was a rather stupid error on my part. In fact, I had just watched Speed that same day, and my sister asked me about Speed 2, and I was like yeah, its okay, but not as good 'cause Keanu Reeves wasn't in it. Thank you for bringing my attention to that little error. Ooopsy.   
Thanks for the review too! :D Hope you come again. 

Kanshisha Tenshi: Procrastination is an art form,isn't it. Or, as its affectionately known between my friends: time management skills. How she pass high school when she turned in the vast majority of paperwork late? How did she manage to still receieve various honors? That is the question I shall never be able to answer. 

PLEASE REVIEW. PRETTY PLEASE? REVIEW!!!!!! 


	6. Buddy Holly

TOP THREE REASONS WHY NOT TO CARE ABOUT THE TARDINESS OF THIS UPDATE 

3. Its almost Easter, a time of forgiveness and peace. Keep that in mind!   
2. I wanted to post this chapter!! Unfortunately, I couldn't access the site in the beginning of the week, and by the time I could, I couldn't go on the net, 'cause I was working to buy my sister a b-day present, and my mom a mother's day gift.   
:(   
...and, the number one reason why not to care about the tardiness of this update...   
1. I've written an Easter present for my Romy readers, and if you shun me now, then you'll never get to read it!!!!! And please, you want to read it!!! 

Also, its come to my that I make mistakes. A whole lotta them. Sorry about the inconsistencies, especially in that last chapter. I'm kinda torn, part of me desperately misses having a beta reader to fix things up for me, and the other part is scared that the added pressure would bring about a serious case of writer's block. Ack. We'll see what happens. 

And, to everyone who added me to their favorites lists since last update: I love you! You guys are the coolest. Amazingly wonderful. Tiggerific. Fantabulous. Awesome (in other news, thanks to a certain reviewer, I have had to force the phrase awesome possum out of my vocabulary a billion trillion times. : D ) 

This chapter serves as a transitional chappy, so, hope its still okay. :) 

Thank you for reviewing! Please keep it up, and I swear next time I'll update on time, even if it means giving my sister a scribbled IOU. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!REEEEEEEEEEEVIEEEEEWWWWWWWW!!   


**The Freedom Caper**

**Chapter Five: Buddy Holly**   


"Ah ain't married!" 

"Yes, you are." 

"No, Ah'm not." 

"I am happy to disagree, M'Lady." 

"Look, Ah'm gonna try an' calm down, okay? Ah'll be quiet and you can tell me what all this marriage crap about. Y cain't just go around announcin' stuff like this when it ain't true. Ah ain't married ta no one!" Remy rubbed his chin as Rogue raged at the Leader, her face red and her mind, confused. 

"I assure you, M'Lady, we did not mess up this procedure." The Leader answered happily, unaware that he was only making her madder. Remy wondered if he ought to intervene. Then again, he didn't want to be caught in the spinning fan of blades that was her wrath. Better to keep a low profile until she'd screamed away her anger. "I witnessed it myself." 

"What?" 

The Leader beckoned to another man, who quickly stepped up with the same book he'd been reading during the ceremony. He smiled patiently at Rogue. "I realize M'lady, that you are new to this. Allow me to familiarize you with this. Ahem," he licked the tip of his thumb and flipped through a few pages, then began to read. "When the Master and his bride are united on a single plane, they shall engage in a pure, touchless kiss, and usher in a new era of peace and tolerance. 

Now, we assumed you'd go to his realm, and there the touchless kiss would have been a mingling of your spirits, but when I walked in and saw you too, I realized that our interpretations had been wrong, nevertheless, the marriage took place." 

Wow, Remy thought. Maybe they should have just left the cult while they had the chance. All this talk of marriage was obviously getting to Rogue. He stepped up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Its okay, " he whispered, "It can't be legal. We get out of here, an' forget dis whole t'ing." 

"Actually, we prepared for this. After nearly thirty years, we have recognition from the state. Unions formed according to our custom, in compliance with the law, are perfectly legal." 

Remy glared at the Leader, and the man shrunk down a few feet. "But de fille's too young. Needs t' have permission, non?" 

"Well...unless we have a judge that would give declare her of age." 

"No sane judge would do that." Rogue said. 

The Leader pointed to a middle-aged man in blue. "He would." 

"Dis is foolish. Dey fille oughta make dat choice on her own, mon ami. Y' can't marry people wit'out deir consent." 

"But this is the way you said it had to be, Master. We serve you." 

A though occurred to Remy, a slight flicker of hope. "Y' don't know her name. Roguey's just a nickname." Now what could they do? There could be no legal, binding marriage without a marriage certificate, and that required her real, Christain name. Even he didn't know that. 

"Yes, we have that too. We hired a telepath, you see, to examine her mind and make sure she wasn't hiding an encounter from us. That was before you arrived, Master. We also requested her identity," He pulled on a curtain and revealed a slip of paper already built into a stone sculpture. Sure enough, there was his and Rogue's real names. 

That was her real name?!? 

For Gambit, the truth was almost funny. For Rogue, it was devastating. She covered her mouth and gasped. "Ah wanna get outta here, Remy. Now." 

************** 

"I hear annulments are easy t' get." He said to her, when they were reasonably far from the hotel California. "I mean, when y' haven't done nothin'." 

"Yeah." The shock had passed; now, she was calmer, more at ease. He was right, an annulment, given their situation, would be simple. She had vowed not to worry, but have it taken care of rather rapidly. 

Gambit jumped up and walked the edge of the railing of the overpass, hands in his pockets, eyes downcast. "So what we do now?" 

"Ah don't know about you, but Ah wanna get the hell away from California." Rogue looked back at the hotel in the distance, but cautiously, feeling a bit like Lot's wife. She escaped it, rescued from certain doom, yet still her gaze was drawn back to the old structure. 

"So soon?" 

"Soon!" She cried in disbelief. "Remy darlin', since we got heah, Ah've spent most o' mah time gettin' dolled up s that Ah could be sent ta the paradise on the other side o' that blade. Forgive meh if Ah ain't too eager ta stick around an' see how the next act plays out, but Ah'm afraid they'll realized their Master's just a dorky teenager with special effects, an' come after us." 

"But de sun's so nice. An' let me tell you, I know dis po' Cajun boy who spent all o' de past few days ridin' around, lookin' fo' his friend, an' now dat he's found her, know what he wants, Chere?" 

"Ta get a life." 

"Exactly. Only a life dat includes them havin' a good time. An' stayin' in de same place longer than it takes t' buy air tickets." 

She sighed. "Fine." 

"Now about dis 'dorky' comment..." 

"That's the truth." She teased. 

"Dat's not what you were sayin' in de room, Chere." 

She flushed at the reminder."An' about that-" 

"Which dat do y' mean? Yo' confession o' everlastin' love, o' when y' kissed me." 

He was toying with her and she knew it. She played along anyway. "Ah think ya mean when you kissed me, mah swampy friend-" 

"Husband," he corrected, merriment in his tone. Rogue ignored it. 

"Kissed me!" 

"Like you didn't like it." He leaped down, landing in front of her, smiling. Rogue realized what a difference the eyes made. If she'd thought him gorgeous and expressive before...now there was just no words for his kind of looks. And he was more honest, somehow. The dazzling pupils revealed his every wish, thought, observation, and often when he looked at her, desire. 

Desire? For her? For the weird little girl with all the problems of Midas and none of his benefits? She became self-conscious, more than normal, when she caught him staring, the kind of stare that was almost a leer, but more affectionate. She wasn't used to it. 

None of the boys she'd befriended before were so openly..what? Sensual, obvious, lustful? Kurt was too shy to even look at a girl he found attractive; Scott probably too wholesome to to let everyone know that he not just liked, but lusted, for Jean. The adults closely guarded and censored themselves in the presence of children. 

And now here was this guy, making it no secret that he... wanted her. And not in a neighborly, platonic, sit-and-sip-tea sort of way. 

"What are we Remy?" 

"What do y' mean? A combination o' elements? Flesh an' blood an' dust? Homo superiors, boy an' girl, southerners?" 

She stopped him, because she suspected he'd keep naming things, purposely irritating her. "Us, ya dope. You an' meh." The words came harder. "What happened ta us in that room?" 

"Oh _dat_." He said, suspiciously overemphasizing his understanding. "Aw, look at de blushin' belle, too embarrassed t' recal de details o' our first kiss. Mais, dat's all right, dis Cajun be happy t' refresh yo' memory. I leaned in an' drew de soft cloth against dose rosy lips, an-" 

"Remy!" Rogue protested. "Ah meant relationship-wise, thank ya very much." She sighed, wishing he'd make things easier for her. "How does this work? Do we forget it now that the moment has passed, o' start callin' each other Muffin, o' what." 

He sobered up long enought to pass his hand along her arm, from shoulder to palm, giving it a squeeze. "I don' wanna forget it, so we t'row dat idea away, non? Most couples, dey start off holdin' hands when dey walk." 

"We've already started that." 

"Den we ahead o' de game." Silence lingered between them. Then Remy gave her a funny look. "Y' not gonna start callin' me Muffin in a few days, are you?" 

******** 

The scent of the room changed, and that's how Logan knew Ororo had walked inside. She leaned against the door frame like a wilted flower, worry obvious on her normally flawless skin. He held up a drink of coffee but she refused it. 

"How far were you able to track them?" 

"To the Maryland airport. They took a plane; I don't know which one. Did you have any luck?" 

"No. We did an extensive background search, but she has neither returned to her childhood home, nor to his. It was difficult to go unnoticed there. I suspect his family knew of our presence." 

"How are the kids holdin' up?" 

"Scott seemed anxious today-" 

"So he's gettin' back to normal." 

"-but on the whole, they're coping well. How are you, Logan? You've been one of the most worried." 

Had he? Was it because of all the kids, Stripes seemed most vulnerable? "I checked out the mountains again. The river." 

"What did you find?" 

He lifted up a dirty bag. Ororo didn't know what to make of it until she saw the end of a sheer black top peek out through a space in the zipper. She raised an eyebrow. Had Rogue packed her bags? But that would mean..."She was getting ready to leave, while we were all still here with her? Does Gambit possess that kind of controlling power?" 

"No." 

"You believe she was running away on her own, then?" 

"I dunno what to think, Ro. I just know that that kid needs our help whether she realizes it or not." 

"Perhaps we should take this into consideration with our plans. Where is Scott, he'll want to know." 

*************   
The rescue team became whole as Scott and Jubilee met their teammates in the back table of an airport restaurant, a little fast food building called 'Burger Madness'. The former nodded in reconition of those seated, quickly traveling from face to face, checking out his team, slowing only a millisecond as his gaze passed the two Acolytes. Although the rest of the x-men had had a chance to get accquanted with them, he had not. He wondered, breifly, if they would accept his, or Jean's, leadership. 

The tall Russian one, Collosus, held his head up proud, his mouth drawn into a tight line. A serious nature, good. Scott needed people to be focused, not lollying around like that other one, the pyro. 

"So here we are," he stated the obvious, because there wasn't much else to say. What could he say, that would help these two teams blend into one. Could they be? Was it neccessary for the plan to succeed? Probably not, but Scott didn't like having rifts where there ought to be cooperation. A leader knew those kinds of things caused problems in the feild, and Rogue needed them to be efficient. "Let's talk." 

"I've already told you, Cerebro said that they were somewhere in Northern California," Jean said, "That's why we decided to start here in San Fransico. Beyond that, I can't tell." 

"We analyzed his file while we were waiting," Kitty added. "There isn't much information, but we know he doesn't have   
a whole lotta resources. These guys confirmed that Magneto probably tied up any extr a accounts that he had. Maybe we should check out the inexpensive places." 

"And you guys agree with this?" That was, after all, there purpose in coming. To offer insight and advice. 

The Acolytes exchanged a glance and then Pyro leaned forward, his hands folding over the table. "No. We do," he continued, "know that Maggy's cut him out of the will and all, but that bugger's got more tricks up his sleeve than he lets on. I wouldn't be surprised if he was still living like a millionaire." 

Scott nodded. He would have to follow their suggestions over Kitty's. He hoped she wouldn't be mad. "Anything else you have to add?" 

Collosus said, "Yes, as a matter of fact. We thought, since we were working at honesty and teamwork here, that we'd warn you." 

"Warn us?" 

"Yes. You seem very set on this idea of her being kidnapped, but having worked closely with Gambit, I can safetly say the odds of him abducting one of you by force and dragging her along on his run from Bayville -it seems highly unlikely, is all." 

"Vhat are you saying?" Kurt asked. "Zat she wanted to leave, herself?" 

"Just don't be too shocked if it turns out we're right." 

"Like, don't worry." Kitty said. "I don't think that'll be a problem." 

"So," Scott said, taking charge of the conversation once more. "We'll split up again. Northern California is a big area, so let's do teams of two and three. Um, Jean, er, Leader Red, and Jubilee can take the northernest part. Myself, Kitty, and Collosus can take this area, since its the most populated and Kurt and Pyro can take southern Northern California. We'll stay in close contact at all times. Look at the expensive places, talk to people, find out if anyone remembers them. A gothic Southern girl and her Cajun companion aren't exactly the usual tourists." 

"And red eyes," Collosus added. 

"Red eyes? Don't tell me he's a user too." 

"No." Said the Russian. "His eyes are red on black. Very unusual. They may prove to be the key to recovering our lost companions." 

******* 

For their first real date, Remy and Rogue decided to stay in. Their last day out hadn't gone too well, and watching movies seemed a safe bet. It was nice too, a chance to sit on the couch together, with a bag of hot popcorn, a set of films ranging from Monty Python and the Life of Brian, to Amadaus. Later, they would order Chinese take-out. 

They both kicked their socked feet up onto the coffee table. At first, Gambit had tried to poke her with his foot, but she punched his arm and he stopped, opting instead to seize her fist and hold it until her fingers were relaxed.   
Eventually, he persuaded her to lean on him, then to put her head in his lap. 

They watched the movies. She, occasionally throwing a stray kernel at his head; he, continuously touching her anyway he could. Contact like that was good for her. 

He was good for her. 

********** 

Peter hadn't expected to like the X-leader, though he'd been willing to temporarily accept his authority. Yet, as they traveled around that day, he found he respected the ruby-visor wearing, self-titled Leader Blue. He had a good head, clear thoughts, and preformed his duties remarkably well. He took situations that could have imploded their little experimental plan, and smoothed them over, as though he were ironing wrinkles from a shirt. 

He could have served a leader like that, in another time and place. 

But the true surprise had been Kitty. Placed in a partnership with himself and Scott, he'd assumed Kitty would fall back into her girlish, giddy attitude, until she either drove him nuts or lost her way among the squirrels. Instead, she'd become quieter, more introspective, thoughtful, calculating, calm, filling out the third position in their trio perfectly. 

Her talent for carrying on two seperate personalities intrigued him. Which was the true Ms. Pryde, the bubbly, wide-eyed kid who had complained loudly when Pryo accidentally flung a fry onto her new cardigan, or the somber, lovely young lady who pointed out the spots they had missed, asked questions they hadn't thought of. 

Peter wouldn't mind finding out the answers to his questions, even if it meant having to become better accquainted with her. If Remy was able to sneak off with a girl in secret, why couldn't he just talk to one? He could. Of course. Magneto didn't rule him. 

Not completely. His hold over him was cruel and unfair, anyway, and one day, Peter would snap that connection like a feeble branch in his palms. Then maybe they'd all be freed of the silly missions and vows, him, Gambit, and Pyro. 

********** 

"Well east coast girls are hip, I really dig those styles they wear. An' the Southern girls, with the way they talk, they knock me out when I'm down there. I wish they all could be California, I wish they all could be California giiiiiirls." St.John positively glowed as he sang his happy song, despite the dagger-looks that Kurt was throwing at him. 

"Vill you shut up," the furry blue guy growled, looking almost wolf-like with his narrowed yellow eyes and angry expression. 

"I may, sometime in the future. As for the present, however, I'm afraid you're stuck with my beautiful voice." 

"Vhy couldn't I be in Scott's team. At least they're doing something productive." 

"Hey, that meal was highly useful. We have to keep up our strength, don't we? Just think about it, when everyone is weak from lack of nourishment, we'll still be going, bravely carrying on the mission." 

"Ja, sure. Even Jean and Jubilee have practically finished their search." 

"Hate to break it to you, Mate, but they haven't found anything." 

"But zey've found where not to look, and zat's half the work." 

"I dunno. This is pointless." 

"Its not." 

"What are we trying to cccomplish," he asked of Kurt, "What is the goal really? Is it worth having? This whole search feels so bloody stupid to me. I mean, so what if Gambit decided to up and run? What good is returning him going to be? A waste of resources. That's it." 

"Some of us are searching for a friend." 

"Right-o, then. Friend. The sheila with two-toned hair, huh. Stolen away in the dead of night by a fiendish crook. Bet she's really suffering." 

Kurt caught the sarcasm in his voice. He frowned. "Vhat do you mean?" 

St. John grinned. "He's a lucky figjam, Gambit is. Gots all the sheilas, not just your pal, at his beck an' call. If it wasn't for that power of hers, I'm sure he'd have rooted her over a million times by now. As it is, he's probably figured out a way past them. And I'd bet she'd not protesting one bit- ow." Pryo stopped, because he'd been slammed backwards into a brick wall, apparently having pushed Kurt to the extreme. Jeez, didn't he know when he was kidding? It was just a joke. 

"Zat is mein sister you're talking about." 

Oh. "Oh." Oops. Why had that been left out of the records? Way to forge new friends and teams. Insult their families with careless bantering. Pyro sighed. "Sorry, Mate. I didn't know. I'm a little frustrated too, you know. I've got an awful lot riding on this mission. Don't have anywhere else beyond Magneto." 

He was sincere in his apology and Kurt sensed that. He backed off, and they continued walking. After a few minutes, Kurt began to hum softly. St. John recognized the tune and joined in. 

It was okay, they could make the teamwork work. No one wanted to hurt the other. 

People passing them in the streets wondered why the two teenage boys were singing California Girls, then promptly lost interest and went on with their lives. 

*********   


The call was sent from Scott to the rest of the team much, MUCH later that night.... 

"Guys, we've found some cab driver that mentioned a couple who looks a lot like Rogue and Gambit. She said we had to be wrong, that her kids were too sweet and sincere, but I've got a hunch its them anyway. We're heading to the Romanoff Hotel. I've sent you directions. Meet us there when you can. We're going in now." 

********* 

"Bet you'd look good dressed up as Cleopatra." 

Rogue tore her eyes away from the movie, from the tearful end of a love affair, between the Queen of the Nile and her Antony, to look at Remy. "Too bad we'll neva' know." 

"Dere's always Halloween. Could get you her real jewerly," he said in a voice meant to tempt. 

"Is this all just ta get meh in half-dressed again?" 

"Technically, it'd be de first time, since you got half-dressed wit' de cult wit'out m'help." 

'Ah, but y'all just showed up in time ta gawk." 

"Couldn't miss a show like dat." Remy answered smoothly, plopping down beside her, soda in one hand. He nuzzled her neck through the soft, smooth green scarf she wore. "N' look where it got me." 

"Yeah, moochin' offa me." She said, taking back what was actually her soda. She sipped it, returning her attention to the TV. "Look at that. How come the really good loves are always punished, and the mediocre, halfway, maybe affairs get away with everythin'." 

"People are jealous, Chere. Dey don' want nobody to be happy unless they've felt it first." 

"Not everyone's like that. Why didn't anyone else stand up and suggest doing the right thing by the lovers?" 

"Cause anyone got a different opinion, he torn apart by lions, dat's why." 

Rogue yawned, feeling a bit sleepy. The movie ended, the credits began to roll. She allowed herself to cuddle up against Remy, to revel in his warm and security. And he petted her hair, over and over again, as if he loved the feel of it.   
Just when she was drifting near sleep, barely able to keep her eyes open...he tickled her. 

"Remy!" She shouted, instantly alert, feeling his hands along her sides. He did it again, and she fought for control of herself. 

"Ha!" He responded. "An' y' said you weren't a giggler. Now who's right, Roguey? Hmmm?" 

"Still me!" Rogue laughed, fighting him away. 

"Non! Admit de trut'!" 

"Me!!! Ah'm in control!" She insisted, though she had to gasp for breath. If only her hands could reach the pillow. So close, so near, just an inch or so more...her fingers closed around the edge of the cushion. She slammed it against his face and sent him falling back. Taking full advantage of the situation, she returned the favor and began ticking him. "Now say mercy!" 

"Non merci!" He replied. 

"Say it!" 

He didn't. He did, however, use his much greater mass and length to tumble them both off the couch, hitting the carpeted floor with a thump, rolling until he had the upper hand again, having trapped her beneath him. They paused, breathing heavily. 

Remy was thankful her powers didn't include telepathy, because otherwise she would have noticed that he thoughts took a sudden turn for the impure. Could he help it, with her pinned like that, her face flushed and rosy, squriming, her laughter bringing life into the room? Damn her powers, their constant chaperone, ever in his way. Why couldn't they have a Chastity Belt instead? He'd always been particularly good with locks. 

But he guessed they were a benefit too. Rogue couldn't handle too much relationship that fast. Things had been moving quickly, like a runaway train, since the cult ceremony, and he suspected she was trying to throw herself into intimacy. Experience everything at once. And were it not for those little reminders, a woozy feeling when he accidentally brushed her cheek with his, a stumble in his steps after finding a tear in her glove, or the like, he might have been all too willing to go along with it. 

Sighing, Remy collapsed forward, onto her, ignoring her squeal. He just wanted to be close, that was all. To let her know that she didn't have to worry so much, because it was his job now to take care of her. Ha, Bella, take that. Talk about finding happiness beyond himself. 

A creak sounded in the other room; he ignored it. He was thinking about Mrs. LeBeau. The thought nearly made him laugh aloud again. Even if they, as a couple, were too young to make the marriage permanent, it was a fun idea. Could she be the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with? Was that possible, though they'd only known each other for a few short weeks. 

However, the annulment hadn't been given yet. If tomorrow morning she insisted on going down to a courthouse, so be it. For the moment, she was his. 

He liked having Rogue his. 

Remy grinned. "Tell me again why I can' see y' nak-, er, half-naked Mrs-." 

"Eew! Get away from her, you creep!" It a second too long for him to register the foreign voice. When he did, he realized that the x-geeks and Peter were already positioned to capture him, the instant he pulled away from Rogue. She too was confused, he felt her nails through the cotton of his long-sleeved shirt. 

"What's dis?," he asked the newcomers, his heart sinking. 

"Get off of her!" The girl, the brunette in pink insisted. "I knew you were up to something sick and evil." 

"Guys?" Rogue said, in a weak tone. "What are you doin'?" 

"Rescuing you," Scott replied and in one quick movement, with precise aim, he shot Gambit away from her. The Cajun landed a few feet away, wincing from the pain. The blow, thankfully, had not been too severe.   
His head was throbbing, though, making it difficult to see straight and so he heard, rather than saw, the brunette approach Rogue. "Are you all right?" 

"What have ya done, Kit?" 

"We're..." 'Kit's' voice trailed off, as Remy felt a gentle touch cradle him. But there were other voices ready to step in and speak. 

"Its okay, remember, he's manipulated her for a while now. We just need to get her to safety." 

"I think, perhaps it time you considered my words, Scott." 

"He better not have already harmed her." 

His vision began to clear, and he heard Rogue whisper in his ear: "Ah told ya we needed ta get away from heah, Sugah."   
Next time, he promised himself, he'd listen.   
**************** 

_What's with these homies dissin' my girl?_   
_Why do they gotta front?_   
_What did we ever do to these guys_   
_That made them so violent?_   
_Woo hoo, but you know I'm yours_   
_Woo hoo, and I know you're mine_   
_Woo hoo, that's for all time_   
_I look just like Buddy Holly_   
_Oh oh and you're Mary Tyler Moore_   
_I don't care what they say about us anyway_   
_I don't care 'bout that_   
_Don't you ever fear_   
_I'm always near_   
_I know that you need help_   
_Your tongue is twisted_   
_Your eyes are slit_   
_You need a guardian_   
_Woo hoo, and you know I'm yours_   
_Woo hoo, and I know you're mine_   
_Woo hoo, that's for all time_   
_Ooh we ooh I look just like Buddy Holly_   
_Oh oh and you're Mary Tyler Moore_   
_I don't care what they say about us anyway_   
_I don't care 'bout that_   
_Bang bang a knock on the door_   
_Another big bang your down on the floor_   
_Oh no, what do I do?_   
_Don't look now but I lost my shoe_   
_I can't run and I can't kick_   
_What's a matter babe? Are you feeling sick?_   
_What's a matter, What's a matter,_   
_What's a matter you?_   
_What's matter babe, are you feeling blue?_   
_Ooh we ooh I look just like Buddy Holly_   
_Oh oh and you're Mary Tyler Moore_   
_I don't care what they say about us anyway_   
_I don't care 'bout that_   
_I don't care 'bout that_   
_I don't care 'bout that_   
_I don't care 'bout that_

  
  


Bwahahahahha!!! THE END of the chapter, I mean. What kind of damage will the well-intentioned x-men do to our budding couple's romance? Will Gambit seek irrational revenge against the guy who blasted him through the couch. And most importantly, whose gonna pay the expensive hotel bill now that the room looks like Kurt Cobain's ghost had an all night party there? 

All your answers (more or less, probably less) will be answered in the next (and oh, so prompt) update of The Freedom Caper (cue the music). 

Remember, sticks and stones may break my bones, but no reviews will make me cry. REVIEWREVIEREVIEWREVIEW!!! Or else I'm gonna make Rogue think that Scott was acting heroic. She'll fall for him again, and this will quickly evolve into a Jean/Scott/Rogue story! With Remy, quietly forgotten, returning to the Bayou and finding himself nursed back to health by that vixen/assassin that always gets in the way!! Otay that probably won't happen because even writing that made me shutter, and I can't seem to stop now, but review anyway!!!Review!!!REVIEW!!! 

If anyone cares, BTW, I have sold my writing soul to a certain reviewer, and will in fact, be continuing We've Met Before, writing it concurrently with this one. It'll be far less crazy, though. Maybe. I'm going on spring vacation starting tonight too, and I think I can pull off two chapters of this story, plus one of those, before I have to go back to la escuela. So be ready to read a lot. 

And now some (other) notes: 

1. Song by Weezer (have we done them yet?)   
2. Not PERSONAL REPLIES 

Bunny Angel: Thank you! Glad ya liked it. *big, giant grin* Y'all come back now, ya here? 

Neurotic Temptress: You what, I DID mean his eyes...okay, just kidding. I'm sorry about the errors, I was careless. And I wish I could pull the cult out of the story to serve me instead. *sigh* How terribly ungrateful of them. And I'm glad you liked the song. Personally, it is my very favoritest eagles song. But I like all of them an awful lot. You wouldn't, by any chance, know what the next chapter will hold, do you? If you do, could you tell me? It would save me a whole lotta thinking time. : D Pleaze review!!!! Don't stop!!! Unless, of course, you're going to go write one of your own stories. 

Tabby: Kurt's reaction to them comes next chapter. And I'm as curious to find out his reaction as you are. What will he think of his sister's new beau? Or LeBeau, as the case may be (laughs at self's unfunny joke) Stay tuned, okay? And keep reviewing!!! Thanks! 

Carla: Thank you!!! I'm glad you liked the way the cult thing happened. (I liked it too). I hope you're gonna like what happens next...btw, any suggestions on what should happen next? 

Starlightz6: Here you go, they're still married. For how long? I dunno...okay I do. But I'll never tell...not until a later update anyway. Guess you'll have to keep reviewing! Ha ha ha!!!! 

Ishandahalf: I know your too kind in your praise of my writing, but I will say that smacking yourself on the head with either a hand or a large, blunt object often helps me and my friends understand things. We have a whole theory about that. : ) Yup. Also, ahem, I wouldn't have taken it the wrong way if you hadn't told me not to take it the wrong way! Gosh. And Rogue probably did all that fighting stuff, but she's been with them for three days now and I'm sure she was just ready to kill the next person who tried to put make-up on her. Thank you for liking Rogue's reaction to the eyes. I must say, I'M glad that they've been revealed too. I told them not to stay with the cult, but do they listen to me? Nooo. I'm just the writer.   
Oh yeah, one last thing, you said that happened to you? The person wasn't Remy (or a close likeness) was it? 'cause then I'd just have to hate you. REVIEW!!! 

Christy S: Thanks for the review! Yeah, I have mixed feelings for the cult. One the one hand, they tried to kill Rogue. On the other, um, they got them together, and married, and how can something so bad do something so good? * little mermaid music beginning in the background* Please Review again! 

Dstrbd Child: Aw shucks *stares at the ground shly* Thank you! 

Rogue Star: This second half of the story, beinning with the next chappy, will see the adults more. Yuppers, since I'm weaving the all the kids together now. But as for Xavier and Maggy, well, their arrival is not quite upon us. When you see them, though, you know you've just about reached the end of this freedom caper. Thanks for reviewing! 

Flying Pen: Hey, you know I didn't know I put that many bible allusions in there. It just appeared, I didn't even realize it. : D Thank you for reviewing! And as for Remy's eyes, yes, they are so nice, aren't they? They should find a way to put Remy into the real world. But then, crazy fanfic obsessive people would fight over him, and he would have no Rogue....: ( Poopy. 

Panther Nesmith: Thank you! Tee hee hee. I'm an oh, so glad you're still liking it. Its nice to see that people who read the earlier chapters can still stand to read current ones. : D Thanks for the review!!! 

Samman: Jeez, keep talkin' like that, I'll be blushing forever. You're so nice. And cool. And darn it, you make me feel like I should try really hard to make this good! Thank you! Hope you come again! 

The Guy Who Get's Bossed By the Sis: I'm sorry they were squares. I dunno why that happened! I'm glad you were still able to read it, and like it. Thanks even more for taking the time to review! ~The Writer Who is Flattered Too Much 

The Reviewer: Thanks a whole bunch! You guys always make me smile. And write. 

SnowQueen: No. There will be no more. Never again!!!!! Okay, just kidding. I'll keep writing this until its done. So keep comin' back, 'cause there'll be more. 

Girl4chat86: Thanks for the coconuts! I'm gonna go make some Pina Colada as soon as I'm done posting this! I hope you enjoyed this chappy too! You should review again and tell me if you did or didn't. 

Rogue LeBeau: Hey, you now share the name of my story's Rogue! Bwahahaha! Thanks for the review! Glad you liked it. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Gaea: Well, you're probably not reading this, but I AM continuing We've Met Before. Oui. See you then! 

TO EVERYONE: Thank you!!! I'm rather open to suggestions for lets say, the next two days, so if you have any, I'd love to consider them....hint, hint. You Guys are the best! Thank you!!!! 

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
  



	7. The Girl Is Mine

  
Hiya all! Thank you, sincerely, for all the wonderful, sweet reviews. See post-chapter notes for individual recognition. Please note that this chapter is not at all late. Ha! I go back to school tuesday, so I'll probably try and post chapter seven of this on monday night. I'll post We've Met Before, probably on Saturday, and my Easter fic on, er Easter Sunday. And then I'll stop posting for a week or two and study for midterms. 

Oh yeah, and I passed the 100 review milestone!!!!! Thanks! Keep Reading and Reviewing!!! Puleaze!!!!!!! Reviews make the world go 'round. (along with a bunch of other sciency stuff). Praises, flames, critiques, we accept all kinds here. REVIEW! 

And finally, fine. You called my bluff. I can't write anything but Romy. I even tried, just for the hell of it. It went something like this: She wished he would show her those wonderful eyes, why did they have to be hidden? The glowing spheres, the auburn hair tickling the front of his Cajun head...oh darn it. Off track. Er, how could anyone else understand them? How could they know what it was like to be surrounded by friends and still lonely, only the Cajun...wait a sec. She and the Cajun...no that's not it either. Oh well. Guess its a good thing I don't support Rogue/anyoneotherthanGambit, huh. 

:) 

**The Freedom Caper**

**Chapter Six: The Girl is Mine**   


Some people wore the night well, like a cloak. Or they were like a needle, weaving in and out of the darkness. Nightcrawler did both. He *bamped* nervously from one edge of the street to the other as he traveled, the accompanying black residue smoke quickly blending with the soft breeze. In, out, through, always unseen, like a vampire bat seeking out its next meal. 

His partner did neither. For in his anticipation, Pryo's mutant powers itched to be seen, and there were flames in his footsteps, lights on his fingertips, and they stole from the night, hogging attention, catching the eye of every stray cat. 

Earlier, they'd settled into a playful, comfortable talk, the two jesters of their teams. But that was all forgotten when their targets fell into range. The serious sides of both came out, and they moved on in determination, a mixture of anxiety and hope in their spirits. 

****** 

For a moment, Rogue found herself paralyzed, her hands still up in the air, as if they didn't know Remy had been blasted to the other side of the living room. But that feeling of shock only lasted a second or two, and then she regained conscious thought. By this time, Kitty had approached her. "Are you all right?" 

Rogue's green eyes fastened on Remy. There was a smoking hole in the upper torso area of his shirt, and he was dazed, yet still awake. She frowned and rolled over, crawling to his side, asking of Kitty and the others, "What have ya done?" What could they have possibly been thinking? Didn't they know Remy was too sweet, considerate, supportive, thoughtful, _nice_ damn it, to have been hurting her? 

Of course they wouldn't know. She had been suspicious herself, less than two weeks ago, believing Remy possible of anything. And had she called them, let them know about things, her well-being, her newfound friend? No. She'd been too caught up in flying across the country, being drugged, abducted, and married, to lift up a phone. 

Married! Oh God, how was she going to tell them? And what about Kurt! That was sure to impact their fledgling relationship for the worst. Why didn't she just drag it out across a spiky terrain by the ankles, and beat it with the end of a baseball bat. She sighed and whispered to Remy, who was now cradled in her lap, "Ah told ya we needed ta get away from heah, Sugah." 

Kitty was the first to stop babbling false accusations and unlogical assumptions. She walked over to Rogue again, all sympathy and kind-heartedness, extending her manicured hand. "Let us help you, Rogue. We care about you." 

Rogue refused the gesture. "What's the matta' with y'all anyway, burstin' in heah, attackin' us." 

"We weren't attacking you. Just that...that..." Kitty pointed a finger as she tried to put sound to her thoughts, "that freak." 

"Freak? Why's he a freak, just 'cause he looks different? Ah thought you were above that Kitty." 

"I am. He's a freak because he kidnaps my friends and tries to seduce them!" 

"Kit, hon, in case ya haven't caught on, there ain't a whole lot ta gain by seducin' meh." 

"Well...well...that's not what it looked like when we came in!" 

Rogue blushed, recalling the situation prior to their interruption. "Sugah, ya kinda came in durin' a personal moment, if ya don't mind. Those closed doors keepin' y'all out, they're there for a reason." 

"And why would you need privacy for you and _him. _You hate him, remember? He tried to turn us into people confetti." 

"Dat was a long time ago." Remy answered for her, now more alert. He rubbed his chest with one hand and braced himself on Rogue's leg with the other. "De belle an' me, we friends now." Really, really good friends, he added in his mind. 

"You don't know what friendship is," Scott said roughly, finding his place in the conversation. "Rogue, just trust us, please? Have we ever given you any reason not to? Please?" 

***** 

Remy was almost scared that Rogue would accept Scott's offer and leave his side. And then what would he do? Go with Pete, who surely was only with the x-men to capture him. Lose Rogue on the same day that she finally let him into her life, really. Be under the miserable thumb of Magneto. Same old, same old, only much more now that he'd discovered how wonderful things could be. 

Much to his delight, however, Rogue shook her head. "No, Scotty, its high time ya started trustin' me." 

"But-" 

"No buts, Sugah. Ah'm always the one listenin'. Rogue, Mystique is evil, trust us. You ain't alone no more, Rogue, trust us. We're your friends, trust us. Now its time ta see if y'all are willin' ta do the same. Ah got somethin' ta say, Ah'll explain it all, but first ya need ta call off the verbal attack dogs and calm down." 

_Dat's de fille I know_, Remy thought. He gave her a reassuring squeeze. 

Obviously, the x-men were reluctant. But greater was their fear of losing Rogue's attention and trust.   
While both the brunette and Scott kept their fists clenched, their jaws locked, the frustration pinned up inside them so well, they nodded. 

"We're willing to listen, Rogue." He noticed they didn't promise to believe the story. 

Peter caught his eye and gave a slight tilt of the head, his shoulders shrugging. Good ol' Petey knew what was going on. But what was he doing, consorting with the enemy? 

"Remy didn't kidnap me. Ah ran away, he was just there in the rain, an' Ah needed a ride..." 

*** 

"VHERE IS SHE!" 

The living room, somewhat restored, with the couch fixed, and burdened with the weight of several teenagers, had fallen eerily silent for some time, before the puff of smoke and German-accented cries smashed the quiet like a sledgehammer through thin glass. 

Kurt appeared before them, almost frantic. "Vhere is my sister?" 

"Ah'm heah, ya furry elf." He rotated half a circle, grinning broadly as Rogue waved to him with one glove clad hand, her slender fingers wiggling. "Its good ta see ya." 

And it was. She hadn't realized how much she missed the goofy blue mutant until his face appeared before her. "Rogue!" He swept her up, not noticing that in doing so, he had detached her other hand from Gambit's, who was seated unusually close to her. 

"Been teasin' Kit for me?" She asked him. 

"All ze time." He answered happily. He had obtained his goal: Rogue was once again reunited with the x-men. So why weren't they all as thrilled as he? Why was Scott and Kitty brooding on the couch, while Peter smirked knowingly. 

Then his eyes settled on the Cajun, currently studying the carpet beneath his feet. There was a rip in the rug, and his foot peeled back the loose end. The Cajun who had abducted Rogue in the first place. 

"You," he said, releasing his Southern sister. "You took her from us." 

Rogue caught his arm and tugged on it. "Ah gotta talk ta ya, Kurt. Before you go all crazy 'bout this."   
But he wasn't listening. The door burst open, and a gasping Pryo fell inside. 

"I'm here, Mates. Thanks for leaving me, Nightcrawler. Oh...oh." 

Oh, indeed. Kurt began advancing on Gambit, needing a source on which to vent all his anxious feelings. And who better than the guy he'd vowed to hurt anyway. Surely, the other Acolytes wouldn't mind if he was just a little broken. 

"You stole Rogue." 

"Mon ami, de femme accompany me willingly." 

"Ah think ya better let meh explain," Rogue insisted. 

"Did you think we wouldn't find her? That she wasn't one of our best friends? That you could just abduct her and none of us would care?" 

"Kurt! Ah gotta tell ya the story." 

"Yeah, let her tell you," Scott said. "Its quite the tale." 

"De femme, Nightcrawler, wants y' t' listen t' her. She explain why we so far away." 

"You manipulated her mind, didn't you? We know all about those powers!" 

"Not dis again. Listen, homme, I don't take advantage o' filles." He winked at Rogue. "But dey be welcome t' take advantage o' me." 

Kurt caught Gambit's flirting, but not Rogue's responding smile and blush. "I don't care what you say! Rogue belongs with us!" 

"Rogue belongs wit' her..." Remy saw her flinch, assuming that he would announce their situation to her friends so tactlessly, "...wit' whoever she wants. Mebbe dat's me." 

"Why wouldn't she want to be with us? We are her family. What are you? Nothing." 

"We close now, de belle an' I." 

"Not closer than I am to her. She is my sister. What do you have on that?" 

"He's mah..boyfriend, now, Kurt." Rogue said, timidly. "We're kinda datin'." 

"VHAT!" 

Remy sighed and bent backwards to dodge a loosely directed fist. "I don't want t' fight wit' you, Nightcrawler. We bot' care 'bout de fille, non?" 

"I do. You're just using her." 

"I be askin' fo' a chance t' prove m'self. Why are y' stuck on de notion that I be trickin' her?" 

"Because we aren't going to let you manipulate us. We're here to save her!" 

"She doesn't need savin' from me. Why dat be so hard to accept?" 

Kurt spat, "Because it means I'm supposed to believe that she didn't want to be with us. That she was leaving the mansion without even saying goodbye! My sister is not like that. Not unless you made her." 

Rogue stared guiltily at her hands now, wishing she could turn back the clock and leave Kurt a note the night she'd left. She hadn't wanted to abandon him, but knew that Kurt would have found a way to cheer her up enough. Enough to keep her there, but not enough to fill the void inside. She should stand up, put herself between the two guys who she cared about, and tell Kurt the truth. 

What kind of weakness was it that turned her bones to mush, so that she couldn't manage to move? 

Meanwhile, Kitty said, "Look, all this stuff makes for a great story, Rogue. But can't you see how crazy it sounds? I mean, a cult wanted _you _as their_ virgin sacrifice."_

"Is that so hard ta swallow? Ah made a pretty good sacrifice, thank ya very much." Rogue replied, a bit miffed, yet relieved to find an escape from her thoughts. 

"And you were poisoned." Scott added. 

"Yup. In the beginning. Ah didn't even plan ta stay with Remy then, but after he saved me, I dunno, it just made sense." 

"Right. And then they thought that Gambit was their king." 

"Masta'. An' that was later. After we got ta California." 

"Master." Scott repeated. 

"Things don't get this insane naturally, Rogue!" Kitty cried, unable to accept the wild story, certain that Gambit had made it all up during his brainwashing. 

Suddenly, the commincators they were wearing beeped their way to the center of attention. Jubilee's voice filled the quiet room. 

"Hi, guys, hope everythings good. Um...listen, I kinda accidentally lost Jean in the middle of a mob and her communicators not responding, and I've kinda got arrested, so if you can stop by the Eureka Police Station soon, preferably before they get my finger prints and contact the mansion, that would probably be good. Er, bye. Jubilee out." 

Immediately, Scott pressed the buttons on his own communicator, frowning deeply. "She's not answering me either." 

"Like, are you sure you pressed it right?" Kitty noticed that Peter and St. John were creeping away to the...closet? She shook her head, more worried about her friends' welfare. 

"Yeah. Guys this is not good." Scott looked up to Nightcrawler and Gambit, who were still in each other's faces, arguing. "Come on, Kurt. We're gonna have to settle this later. Jean and Jubilee need our help now. Rogue, can we count on you to stick with us?" 

"Of course," she mumbled. They always could trust her, even when the favor wasn't neccessarily returned. 

************* 

Pyro and Peter stood alone in a darkened room, the latter's arms crossed, his head bowed. Outside sounds drifted in and out, like someone was playing with the volume control to their heads. 

"We got what we needed, Mate. Magneto will be furious if we stuck around any longer." Pyro created a flame, tossing it routinely, as though he were juggling miniature stars. 

"Magneto isn't going to know at all." Peter replied. 

"Even so..." The flame stretched into a bridge across his open palms, lighting his face with all the effect of a flashlight over a campfire. 

"You're right." There was a silence. 

"Of course, we could use the extra time to say, learn their techniques. A bit of knowledge for the next battle?" 

"It might tip the balance to our side, you mean?" 

"Yup." 

"And if we assist them in rescuing their other friends, its only so they won't figure out our true motives." Peter said, thoughtfully. 

"Naturally." Pryo clapped his hands together, extinguishing his burning toy. "For the sake of our cause. Now will you open the door? We're a tad too close for my liking. I like you, Petey, but not in that way." 

"Shut up." 

There was a knock at the door and Scott poked his head inside. "We're leaving now. You guys can do as you choose." 

**** 

"By the Goddess, what has been happening? Have we been so preoccupied with finding Rogue that we've missed something like this!" Ororo stood her full height, regal posture and all, halfway between a room and the outer hall. "Have they just simply dissapeared?" 

"Actually," Bobby said, "they all gave perfectly valid excuses for their absense. Scott is visiting his brother at some unnamed lodge in Canada, Jubilee convinced him to take her along. Jean and Kitty are doing firsthand research for a school project in Yosemite National Park. Also approved, and ditto for Kurt, who is with his familiy in Germany for the weekend, about a birthday party or something. In fact there's very little evidence to suggest they've done anything wrong." 

"You seem to know a lot about their doings, kid." Logan grunted. "What are you hiding. Its no coincidence that all of them scampered off at the same time, is it." 

Bobby gulped. "Well, I'm not covering anything, sir. I mean, they didn't tell me anything. I just...er....I don't know anything! I just don't want 'em to get in trouble, that's all." 

Logan glared. "We already know they're up to something involving Rogue. If I find out you knew more than yer tellin', you'll be scrapin' gum off the blackbird until your fifty." 

"I don't know anything!" The boy squealed, working his way out of Logan's grasp and sliding down the hall as fast as he could go. 

Logan sighed. "So now we've got a whole set of missing kids. Do you think now would be a good time to contact Chuck?" 

"He is discussing very serious matters. We musn't disturb him unless we are absolutely sure we require his help." 

"Right. So then, where's Hank? Can't he cook up some kiddie-findin' device?" 

Ororo shut her eyes. "He's taking a vacation." 

"Hmmm. Should I go round up another batch o' brats for inquisitions then?" 

"I suppose so." 

******* 

Kurt huffed and puffed his way to the train station, walking as far from his sister and her new beau as he could possibly be. He glared at her over the top of Kitty, who was likewise avoiding the couple. Flaunting their relationship, as if it were something to be proud of. Gambit was all show, kissing their joined hands, leaning on her shoulder, whispering secret jokes into her ear. 

Kurt growled softly under his breath. He'd figure out what kind of spell the creole creep had cast on Rogue. And then...he'd break it! They could go on back to their normal, happy, content lives. Never trust a Cajun, that was his new motto. 

"Look at that," he told Kitty, in a quiet voice. "Who does he think he's fooling?" 

"Rogue, I guess. Ugh, and to think I thought he was cute!" 

Joining in, Peter laughed. "Are you sure you're not just jealous because he didn't choose you?" 

"Like, ew. He's totally not my type." 

"And what is your type?" Kitty went pink and shugged both of them, Kurt and Peter, off, quickening her pace to catch up to Scott. 

"I don't envy you your women." Peter said. "They're all a little nuts, aren't they." And yet, there was a twinge of jealously, as if he did. 

****** 

"I t'ink dat brother o' yo' wants t' kill me." Remy murmured, nonchalantly, slipping his arm around Rogue's waist as they lagged several feet behind the rest of the team. 

"Ah'd have ta agree." She answered, sneaking a peek at Kurt. He was engaged in a conversation with Kitty and Peter Rasputin. "Ya know, they have some nerve, tellin' me Ah'm crazy, while Collosus and Pyro are providing their back up. Talk about hypocrits." 

"Dat was nice, Chere, de way y' stood up to dem. Like a femme wort'y o' de name Le Beau." 

She burrowed into his arms. "Don't think Ah'm gonna stick with it. Just 'cause we got distracted this mornin' don't mean there won't be an annulment tomorrow." 

He pouted, so adorably, but she rolled her eyes and crinkled her nose, unaffected. "Don't play that game on meh, Sugah. Ah ain't one o' your mindless followers." 

"Dat's not what yo' friends say. An' who knows y' better?" 

"That's what scares meh." 

"You t'ink mebbe dey right?" He asked, looking rather hurt. 

"No, ya swamp rat." She sighed. "That Ah won't be able to convince 'em o' the truth, an' Ah'll have t' give one o' you up. Just when Ah've decided ta let ya stick around a while." 

Remy stopped them, in order to fully envelope Rogue within his arms. He kissed the top of her vanilla-scented hair, briefly recalling her anger at the hotel for not having a better smelling shampoo, and soothed her. How sweet she's looked, eyes narrowed to sharp emerald swords, hands on her hips, hair dripping with wet. She was just as lovely now, in the cold air and dark sky, her skin going all the paler, like the face of the moon, her favorite coat plumping her up considerably. "I promise, Chere. Whatever happens t' us, t'ings work out fo' de best." 

She buried her face in his chest. "Ya sure. Easy for you ta say. Prob'ly replace meh the second Ah look away." 

"Non," he said. "Dere not be anyone else like you. 'Side, we bound by destiny, non? You've been saved fo' me." They resumed the walk. 

"Don't be gettin' no ideas, boy." 

"What?" He said, deliberately misunderstanding, as much to tease as to hide the thoughts he'd already had. "De belle wants t' keep Remy around as a trophy? Look nice, don't speak." 

"That's the way Ah like mah men." 

"Don't bother wit' dat book, Remy. Jus' put on de nice shirt." 

"Ha ha." 

"Don't go t' school, Remy. Brush y' hair." 

"Very funny." 

"Don't try t' talk wit' me, Remy. Jus' made mad passionate love t' me, an' make it look good." 

"Ya sure ya still makin' fun, an' not daydreamin' aloud?" 

His eyes went wider than saucers in a phony sort of way, his hand cupped his mouth. "Merde!" 

"Oh hush up. An' don't even think Ah've forgotten 'bout that village bike comment." 

"I was tryin' t' save y' life!" 

"An' that was the best ya could think up?" 

"I had a split second t' say somet'in'." 

"Nice t' see your mind is focused on what counts." 

"Always." 

"Hey, Remy?" 

"Yes, ma Chere?" He breathed, loosening his arm on her until it was just an ornament, like a shawl. 

"Thanks for not tellin' 'em 'bout the weddin'. Ah don't think they're ready ta hear that yet." Up ahead, Kurt angrily kicked a trash can that had tipped into his path. Cans and plastic containers scattered in the alley while he said a strand of hushed German curses. 

"What gave y' dat idea." 

******* 

_The Girl Is Mine"___

_[1st Verse (Michael)]_   
_Every Night She Walks Right In My Dreams_   
_Since I Met Her From The Start_   
_I'm So Proud I Am The Only One_   
_Who Is Special In Her Heart___

_[Chorus]_   
_The Girl Is Mine_   
_The Doggone Girl Is Mine_   
_I Know She's Mine_   
_Because The Doggone Girl Is Mine___

_[2nd Verse (Paul)]_   
_I Don't Understand The Way You Think_   
_Saying That She's Yours Not Mine_   
_Sending Roses And Your Silly Dreams_   
_Really Just A Waste Of Time___

_[Chorus]_   
_Because She's Mine_   
_The Doggone Girl Is Mine_   
_Don't Waste Your Time_   
_Because The Doggone Girl Is Mine___

_[Bridge (Paul)]_   
_I Love You More Than He_   
_(Take You Anywhere)___

_[Michael]_   
_But I Love You Endlessly_   
_(Loving We Will Share)___

_[Michael & Paul]_   
_So Come And Go With Me_   
_To One Town___

_[Michael]_   
_But We Both Cannot Have Her_   
_So It's One Or The Other_   
_And One Day You'll Discover_   
_That She's My Girl Forever And Ever___

_[3rd Verse (Paul)]_   
_I Don't Build Your Hopes To Be Let Down_   
_'Cause I Really Feel It's Time___

_[Michael]_   
_I Know She'll Tell You I'm The One For Her_   
_'Cause She Said I Blow Her Mind_   
_Chorus (Michael)_   
_The Girl Is Mine_   
_The Doggone Girl Is Mine_   
_Don't Waste Your Time_   
_Because The Doggone Girl Is Mine___

_[Michael & Paul]_   
_She's Mine, She's Mine_   
_No, No, No, She's Mine_   
_The Girl Is Mine, The Girl Is Mine_   
_The Girl Is Mine, The Girl Is Mine___

_[Paul]_   
_The Girl Is Mine, (Yep) She's Mine_   
_The Girl Is Mine, (Yep) She's Mine___

_[Michael]_   
_Don't Waste Your Time_   
_Because The Doggone Girl Is Mine_   
_The Girl Is Mine, The Girl Is Mine___

_[Paul]_   
_Michael, We're Not Going To Fight About This, Okay___

_[Michael]_   
_Paul, I Think I Told You, I'm A Lover Not A Fighter___

_[Paul]_   
_I've Heard It All Before, Michael_   
_She Told Me That I'm Her Forever Lover, You Know, Don't You Remember___

_[Michael]_   
_Well, After Loving Me, She Said She Couldn't Love Another___

_[Paul]_   
_Is That What She Said___

_[Michael]_   
_Yes, She Said It, You Keep Dreaming___

_[Paul]_   
_I Don't Believe It___

_[Michael & Paul]_   
_The Girl Is Mine (Mine, Mine, Mine)_

Otay, notes: 

1. Song is The Girl is Mine, a duet by Micheal Jackson and Paul McCarthy, from the Thriller album. Love the song. 

2. Non-existant prize for reviewing my last chapter was a box of chocolate Easter eggs. This time, er, its a special box of Cracker Jack, in which Sailor Jack and the ever trusty Bingo are depicted as chasing a tutu-clad Easter Bunny. Don't ask what the toy is, 'cause they won't let me see. 

3. Personal Replies to my wonderful, tiggerific reviewers: 

Klucky: I dunno why they act so foolish. I guess maybe they want so much to believe the best of Rogue. They don't know that she wasn't as happy in the old situation as they were. *sigh* Lets hope it works out for the best, and thank you for the review! 

Kaosda: Lets hope they do realize that she's acting on her own. I think their wild ideas get more farfetched by the minute. And I too, would hate to see Remy dumped (who would dump Remy? crazy person, that's who) Thanks!   
And darn you and your astutness, calling my bluff! 

Goldylokz: Hope ya liked it! Thanks for reviewing! 

Lisa: Ooh, wonderfun. I like that one. I usually use like fantabulous, fantasmic, or the like, but wonderfun is...fun. Cool beans! Thanks for liking my story! 

Gaea: You did read it! Thanks! And don't be too hard on Scott, I mean he thinks he's doing the right thing. Maybe he'll come around. I'll get your WMB out soon, I promise! 

The Flying Pen: its only now that I'm typing this that I get a visual image of our name...thanks for the review!!! 

Panther Nesmith: Why thank you very much! *grins proudly*Can I declare you to be wicked cool? 'Cause you, like, must be. :) Thank you! And you should write more of your own stuff. Yuppers. 

Solitaire: Ah, no marriage certificate shown. Actually, its kinda pasted to a wall in the Hotel...but rest assured, they will eventually learn of this little marriage thing. Bwahahahaha! And don't worry, it took all of my energy just to write that little / sign between their names. This is so a Romy story. Thanks for the review! 

Ishandahalf: Okay, first off, I will get to Strangers, but later. LATER! Um, also, I have in fact seen Men in Tights, that was the inspiration for that little comment. Yuppers. :) Tee hee hee. I often steal clever ideas from movies I like. Don't be too hard on the x-team, they're rather caught up in their assumptions. *sigh* I'm sure Scott will eventually see the light. And Kitty and Kurt too. Thanks so much for the review!!!! :) 

Christy S: How terribly perceptive of you. And who knows what can happen while they're off rescuing Jean and Jubilee. They could forget about the annulment all together (ahahahahahaha) Thanks for the review! :) 

Rogue Star: Come now, there's no need for threats. :) Were you happy? Kurt played the big brother role, Kitty remained unaffected by the stories. And she doesn't even know about the marriage yet. Eeek. Thanks for the review! V. Cool. 

Lulu: well, they haven't managed to take Rogue away yet. As to the length of their marriage, well, there are some clues SOMEwhere the story. But I can say no more, lest I be forced to kill you. :) Thanks a bunch! 

Nuerotic Temptress: I know, I hate the way the name 'Muffin' sounds. It feels so awkward and yucky (one of my bigger problems with the SM dub). Eew indeed. And actually, since the ceremony consisted of a kiss, you were witness to the happy occasion :). Thank you for your reviews! And hey, maybe, since it is almost easter, one of the holiday bunnies will have a cousin or something...Thank you! 

Flitz: Thank you for that. I liked that line too, kinda made me think of Bubbles. Glad you're enjoying it! 

Bunny Angel: Tee hee hee. Thank you for the review! Glad you enjoyed it. 

Ryoko Subaru: Fabulishious, another cool word I hadn't thought of! Hmm, I may use it now. And fear not, the Romyness will be kicked up a notch, in a chapter or so. :) Thanks! 

Lynx: As good as chocolate?! That is a great compliment indeed. I thank you. Glad you enjoyed it. Hope ya still do. 

Gothic Rogue: Thank you! You are so sweet!!! V. glad you're liking it! 

4. Muchos Gracias for reading. Any and all questions, comments, and coconuts can be sent to me, via email at Eileenblzr@yahoo.com.   



	8. Everybody Wants to Rule the World

  
Dude, I finished this chapter. Bwahahahaa! Ah, its so awesome to be posting again. I've missed updating my stories! I needed the break though. I was losing my grip on the story. And messing up sentences, calling Kurt furry instead of fuzzy. *sigh* And, really butchering French. Like, more so than usual. But I'm back now and I've got my translator handy. Ha ha ha. 

To all the wonderfully wonderful, sweet, nice, lovely, kind, remarkable, tiggerific, fantasmic, and rather nifty people who've added me to their favorites list, and I just want to say thank you v. much. I LOVE YOU ALL! 

Keep reading, REVIEWING, puleaze? Pretty please with a...uh....uh...with a movie Colossus on top. How old is that boy? Isn't he cute?   


**The Freedom Caper**   
**Chapter 8: Everybody Wants to Rule the World**   


Officer Barnes wanted to slap himself in the face. Repeatedly. With a large, heavy, blunt object, until the already mushy, useless mass he called a brain poured from his ear. 

No, scratch that. He wanted to slap the teenage girl sitting in front of him with a large, blunt heavy object until _her_ brain was a puddle of slush for Bob the Janitor to mop up. She sat before him, a lovely, innocent-looking kid of Asian descent, her yellow coat draped on her lap, staring up with those wide, dark eyes. Oh, the face that hid a devil. 

He could be home, watching football, tasting his wife's meatloaf, or bowling with the boys. Instead, he was interrogating the Child From Hell. Sliding a hand down his forehead, Barnes spoke. "Let's. Try. This. One more time, shall we? What's your name?" 

"Audrey Hepburn." 

The soda can in his other hand got skinnier, taller. "Miss, we can't help you unless you cooperate, okay. Now, whatever it is you're running away from, we will work through together. We can call your parents, arrange counseling, if that's what you need." 

She gave him an ear-to-ear smile, revealing two perfect rows of toothpaste-commericial-white teeth. "What can I say. My parents loved _Breakfast at Tiffany's_. Can you blame them?" 

"Please. Miss, help us help you. Is there another relative we can call?" 

"Well..." She looked away, uncertain. "M...m...my Uncle Tom." 

Officer Barnes breathed out heavily in relief. "Tom, got it. What's his last name? Phone number?" 

"Cruise. Seven-five-six-Kiss-My-" 

"_Miss_." Was there any way he could make her sudden death look like suicide? 

"I've also got a Aunt Drew, at One Eight Hundred Barrymore Drive, Hollywood County, if you're interested." 

Barnes rolled his eyes. He was getting nowhere fast. Why couldn't they just grab her hands, take her fingerprints, and pull up their files to identify her? "If you don't cooperate, I'm afraid you'll have to stay in a cell overnight." 

"Are you trying to intimidate me, Officer?" 

"No, just stating a simple fact." 

"I cannot be held here without charges pressed against me." 

"You're a minor. Those rules don't apply." 

"What if I tell you my name is Elizabeth Taylor?" 

"What if I call Mr. Neelin to escort you to your private quarters." 

They were interrputed, rather fortunately, by another officer, this one nervous and jittery. "Uh, Sir, we have a man here says....says he's looking for his daughter. A Jubilation Lee..." The lanky officer in uniform quickly dissapeared around the door, lest he be caught in the battle. 

The girl raised an eyebrow and Barnes felt triumph diffuse through his being. Ha! "Jubilation Lee, I see. Let's have a talk with this person." 

He stepped outside and found a short man, with a cheap toupe on his head and a handkerchief covering his mouth, speaking to the clerk. "Mr. Lee?" 

The man coughed loudly, a hacking, wheezing sound. "Yes," his voice was muffled, barely audible. "You *mufflemuffle* have *muffle* daughter?" 

"I believe so. If you'll follow-" 

"DADDY!" Jubilee burst through the doors, rushing up to throw her arms around the sick man. "Daddy, you DO love me! I knew it! I KNEW YOU'D COME FOR ME! I knew you'd pass this test!" 

"*Mufflemuffle*" 

Jubilee laughed. "Oh Daddy, you say the funniest things. Well problem solved. I feel better. I'll never run away again." She pulled him from the station by his free arm. There should have been papers filed. Questions asked. No one bothered. 

Barnes shook his head. "It's time for me to go home." 

****** 

Mr. Lee coughed again, into the old rag. "Daddy, you love me?" He questioned, his voice taking on a decidedly German twist. He touched his watch, and his appearance changed to that of Nightcrawler. "How cheesy is zat." 

"Like you were helping with the speeches." 

"I vas trying to keep my voice down!" Kurt cried. 

"Yeah, yeah," Jubilee said. "Where's the gang? We got Rogue back yet?" 

His shoulders slumped a millimeter or two, a slight sigh escaping his lips. "Ja, ve have her." 

"Spoken like a truly concerned brother. What happened to that gung ho, annoyingly protective Kurt we had to endure?" 

"I'm not sure, but I think he ran away vhen he saw Rogue and Gambit holding hands." 

"Holding hands! You're kidding. Way to go Rog-" She saw the blue frown and censored herself. "Uh, I mean, gosh darn it. Some people don't know how to be kidnapped properly." 

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Everyone is vaiting down ze street." 

"Oh, good. So...they're really going out? Seriously?" 

"I guess." He sounded short on joy. 

She sensed that Nightcrawler hadn't met his sister's new beau with hugs and kisses. But as for her, well, she'd always admired the free-thinking, individualistic, rebel without a cause (excluding the whole mutants rights issue) girl that was, truly, a rogue among them. The fact that she could take the attractive enemy and seduce him with her feminine wiles...that just increased Jubilee's admiration. She did, however, keep her comments down to a simple, plain, "Wow." 

*********** 

Scott ended up sitting next to Rogue on the bench, as they waited for Kurt and Jubilee, though he wasn't quite sure how he got there. It had started, he assumed, with Kitty's migration, away from her roommate, towards the Russian. They'd been talking a lot, he noticed. 

It didn't bother him at all. Colossus, Peter Rasputin, was well-mannered, dedicated, and showed initiative. A good influence on the sometimes distracted brunette, despite his affiliation with Magneto. It did, however, make him wonder why he hadn't given the same chance to Gambit, currently resting against Rogue's legs, shuffling cards to keep warm. 

Was it because the Cajun was so cocky and self-assured, demanding respect rather than trying to earn it? Or was it because he'd convinced himself so thoroughly that the thief has stolen Rogue, and had risked so much to reclaim her, that his mind was refusing to admit its error? 

If he was truly honest, he knew that his own theories on Rogue's disapearance sounded a little odd. Okay, totally, completely illogical. He'd jumped to conclusions, made irrational assumptions, and helped plan a foolish mission. It sounded good at the time. Fast action. Rescue Rogue. 

At the time. 

But where, exactly, was his room to doubt Rogue _now_? He couldn't afford to waste resources and energy disliking the Cajun when Jean was missing. It was best to just ignore their affectionate tendencies and focus on more important matters, like locating his girlfriend -and teammate. 

The Southern girl smiled at him, sort of. Could he blame her for her cautious treatment of him, after he'd accused her of being manipulated and, in somewhat different terms that arrived the same meaning, brainwashed? "Ah'm sure," she offered, like an olive branch, "that Jean's doin' fine." 

"Thanks. I'm sure you're right," he answered, though Rogue was already focusing on something else, getting the ends of LeBeau's hair to stick up. A childish grin curved her lips as she rolled a lock of aurburn into a single point. Remy stroked her ankle through black stockings, not commenting on the hairstyle. 

"Isn't that them?" John said, nudging him, gesturing to two figures closing in on them. 

"Its looks like it." 

It took all of his self control to not grab Jubilee by the shoulders as she approached and shake the information out of her, like a kid desperate for that last pinata candy. But Scott couldn't help the urge; the second he'd seen the girl, thoughts of Jean flooded his mind and he knew he needed to get to her. As it was, he gripped Jubilee's forearm rather roughly, urgency pulling the words from his mouth. 

"Where's the last place you saw Jean? Do you have any idea where she could be. Think hard, Jubes, this is really important." 

She shook free of him. "Nice to see you too, Scott." 

"We don't have a lot of time. We need to find her and get back home, so just concentrate, all right?" This was the part, were it anyone else missing, when he'd beckon for the redheaded beauty to step forward and seek the information out with her powers. All he had to work with now, however, was the memory of an almost-X-man. 

To her credit, Jubilee tried really hard. "We were in front of the cityhall, 'cause Jean had heard about someone anti-mutant demonstration, and you know Jean, always ready and willing to fight the good fight. But just before she could start with the whole we're-people-too routine, a real fight broke out. Like, hands on. The crowd pulled us apart and that's the last I saw of Jean. I thought this creep was trying to attack me, so I like, blasted him. But as it turns out, he was a cop. He got all grumpy and took me in, which is where you found me. And that, fearless leader, is everything I can tell you. I have no idea where she's at." 

Scott nodded. 

_Jeanie, Jeanie, Jeanie, where is that connection we've got? Why aren't you trying to find me? At least, let me find you. If you can feel this, don't worry. I'm gonna bring you back. It just might take a little longer than we'd hoped._

It seemed as though the X-men were going to get a real rescue mission to complete after all. 

**** 

Her eyes opened slowly, cautiously, taking in her surroundings. The room was strange to her, unfamiliar in its design, decoration, and furniture. She groaned and felt the hard bump on the rear of her head, pushed the blankets off of her body. 

"How are you, my dear?" In the far corner, bent over an old-fashioned basin, squeezing a cloth, an elderly lady stood, the white locks of her hair pinned up Grandma-style, the ties of her apron knotted around her plump body. 

The redhead in the bed frowned. "Excuse me?" 

"Are you all right? That was a nasty hit you took. Those muttie freaks, they don't care who they endanger in their attacks. It was a good thing we found you when we did." 

"Mutties?" The girl felt her head again, and tried to figure out why that term rang with such familiarity while everything else was a glob of muddled memories. Nothing was making any sense, not the room, nor the lady...not even herself. The redhead touched her forehead gingerly, and searching her mind for the simplest recollection. A phone number. A friend. A name. Her name. 

"You may have amnesia," the old lady explained, upon observing her confusion. "Common with your type of injury. But don't worry, you are in safe hands." 

"Oh." So that was it. She had lost her identity. 

"My name is Alma, by the way. In Latin, that means soul." She smiled proudly. "We don't know what to call you, honey, but me and the other nurse, Julie have been referring to you as Red. That all right?" 

"Yes, thank you. Um...you said something about...mut...mutants?" 

"Awful monsters, they are. What with their savage ways and vicious tendencies, it amazing we haven't all died. Don't think for one instant that's not their overriding goal. You poor thing, caught in one of their riots." 

Red nodded and tucked herself in again, as the lady came closer, filling in the end of the bed. "Riots. Was that where you found me?" 

"I'm afraid so. Hush now, it isn't good to exert yourself too much." The cloth fell, soothing and soft, to her brow. She closed her eyes again, feeling a quiet desperation. Amnesia. Mutants. Alma. 

Alma patted her gently. "I'll let you sleep now, dear. Just remember, you're safe here. No mutants in this place." 

Safe. Red watched as the kind lady left, shutting the door. She turned her attention to a curtainless window, which was letting in both air and noise. Her limbs were tired and sore, and Alma gone. If only there was a way to close it, without getting up. 

Abruptly, the latch slipped, and the window pane shut itself. Red frowned. How had _that_ happened? 

******* 

"I would just like to remind everyone that breaking and entering is not an acceptable behavior, and if Jean wasn't the one holding the keys to the jet, we'd be using our own computer right now." 

Remy rolled his eyes as Summer's gave the speech. They were all standing outside of the public library, hoping to gain access to the computers and therefore, information regarding Jean's strange disappearance. He couldn't help thinking that if his own guild could see him now, they laugh hysterically. It wasn't that the teenagers lacked ability. He'd seen them preform well before. It wasn't that Summer's was a poor leader. Ol' One Eye had a knack for commanding. 

Rather, it was their reluctance that held them back, transforming them into immature kids. They felt bad, he saw, because they were violating their self-imposed rules. Did they fear that slap on the hand so much? In the Bayou, he'd learned to do what he had to. 

"Remy, try an' pay attention, will ya?" Rogue chided him, quietly. 

"I'm listenin'." He replied. 

"An' stop mentally rollin' those red eyes o' yours. Ah don't need ta peek under your glasses ta know they just about hit the sky everytime Cyclops finishes a sentence." 

"Y' gotta admit, all dis lecturin' is kinda stupid, Chere." 

"Remy! Its important ta Scott. An' anyway, if we don't get in the habit o' followin' his directions now, how we s'pposed ta remember ta do it durin' a real battle?" 

"Spoken like a true X-geek, Roguey." He said. 

"What's that s'pposed ta mean?" She was hurt, and it took Remy a moment to realize he was too. Why? 

"It means why you be takin' his side? Don't tell me dat seein' him's brought back all dose wonderful mem'ries o' you an' him. Would y' rather go an' sit up close, so you can imagine what _his_ eyes look like beneath _his _glasses?" Resentment colored his words. Where had that come from? 

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Rogue demanded in return. "Why are ya actin' like this?" 

"I'm not actin' like nothin." He said, though he knew it was a lie. 

"Oh yeah right. One minute your all hugs an' comfort an' the next your accusin' meh o' fawnin' ova' Scott? There are enough bipolar people around meh already, Sugah, Ah don't need ya like that too. You best figure out what's goin' on fast." 

He glared from Rogue to Cyclops, still reminding everyone about the law. Rogue. Cyclops. Rogue. Cyclops. And then, like an epiphany dawning inside his brain, he recognized the irritability in himself and its source: it bothered him that Rogue chiding him over the Summers guy. She was _his_ girlfriend. Not Scott's. She should be on his side. She should be snickering with him, not shushing him up. 

Some emphatic powers he had. It took him hours to feel the tension in his own body, the   
anxious worry that Rogue would choose them over him permanently. That, and the little jealous Cajun on his shoulder, reminding him that she had once carried a torch for X-leader. 

_Possesive, aren't we?_

With a sigh, he dropped his head to Rogue's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Chere. Guess I be as nervous 'bout de way dis is gonna play out as you. Forgive me?" 

"'course. You dumb Cajun types don't know what your doin'." She answered sweetly. "Just make sure it don't happen again." 

"Its a deal. Care t' seal it wit' a kiss?" 

"Sorry, boy, no comas until afta' we find Jean." 

"All right, everyone." Scott was saying, "let's go in. Gambit, can you find the cameras and..." 

"Dey won't know what hit 'em." 

*********** 

A few minutes later... 

Scott was at a computer, typing furiously, asking Jubilee a series of questions. Kitty and Colossus were huddled around a stack of old articles, looking for clues on the anti-mutant groups and such. 

Rogue turned her attention to Kurt, who was sitting alone at a table, rummaging through newspapers. 

She'd been dreading this conversation, but it was like a bleeding wound. Without proper care, it would close on its own and leave a giant scar behind. She didn't want that, not between the only family member she'd managed to build a relationship with. 

"Hey there, Sugah. Lookin' awfully blue. Somethin' the matta'?" He didn't smile at her joke, or even look up. It really wasn't going to be easy, Rogue realized. She dropped to her knees, meeting his gaze evenly. "Can we talk?" 

"Vhy do you need me? Because Gambit's busy?" 

She shut her eyes and dropped back onto a chair. "Kurt, come on. Don't be that way. Ah can explain, if you'd just let meh." 

"I heard ze story already. You vere already leaving, he just happened to pick you up, blah blah. Zank you for explaining, you can go now." 

He resembled Mystique so much sometimes. And not just the physical appearance, though certainly, that was striking. No, it was in his stubbornness, the way he held himself when he was mad, the way his eyes turned to cold moons. Rogue almost told him so, then remembered his dislike for their mother and held her tongue on the issue. 

"Look," she said, trying again. "Ah didn't know what else ta do. Ah didn't feel good, Kurt, despite everythin'. Ah watched y'all have a good time, an' Ah just couldn't feel the same way. Ah was sick o' pretendin'. Ah had ta get away." 

He flipped through several pages, avoiding eye contact. "You could have talked to me. I thought ve were working through zis together." 

"An' what, you'd convince meh ta stay? But the hole in me wouldn't have gotten any smaller. Ah would've still felt as bad, only Ah would've tried to mask it for you. Is that what ya want?" 

"So why not call zen? Why make us think you were hurt?" 

"Ah didn't want ya ta think Ah was hurt. Life gets crazy, Kurt. Ah wanted ta call, Ah swear. When they were gonna sacrifice meh, it was all Ah could think about." 

"But after zat?" 

"After? That was barely more 'n a day ago! When we finally got back ta the hotel, things were just clearin' up fo' Remy an' me. Ya know, ya interrupted our first date." 

Unvoluntarily, his eyes sought out the Cajun. "Vhy are you dating him anyway? He's not good enough for you." 

"Come off it. He's a great guy, an' Ah like him a lot. He tried ta be nice ta you earlier too." 

"And does he know about ze _'void_'?" 

"Ah don't know. When Ah'm with him, it doesn't feel so empty inside." 

"Don't tell me you're falling in...love...with him." Kurt stuck out his tongue, as though he'd just eaten a spoiled strawberry. 

Love? LOVE? Rogue wasn't ready for love. "Didn't ya hear me? Ah said ya interrupted our first date." 

"Ja, miraculously, I've retained my short term memory. But ze way you talk, you'd think it was more zan a simple crush. I had to make sure." 

"Well ya have your answer now." LOVE! HA! How crazy was that. She wasn't living in some movie, where great, wonderful love could be found in two short hours. This was real life. And Remy...he was her first boyfriend. Barely even that! To think anymore of it would be absurd. 

And yet...she was telling Kurt the truth about how he made her feel. Her quest, her search for fulfillment had ceased when she got to know the Cajun. The end hadn't come with fanfare, blowing trumpets, and waving flags. It was just...there. She didn't feel lonely with him. She was always too preoccupied, whether her distraction came in the form of a jewel-crusted knife or a pair of enchanting red eyes. 

Love. That was silly. Stupid. A word kids threw around too easily. She'd get to know Remy first, find out if they clicked. Then she'd ask herself that question again. 

Love. Ha! 

"Can ya please try ta be nice ta him? Y' might even like him." 

Kurt sighed "Fine. I'll be good." 

"Promise?" 

"I promise. Since..." Kurt started chuckling. Rogue poked his ribs and demanded to be let in on the joke. "Vell," he said, "you think _I_ vas overprotective. Just vait 'till Mystique finds out." 

****** 

A few more minutes later... 

Jubilee took Kitty's seat beside the Russian, when Kitty got up to use the bathroom. She gave him a sly look, "You like her, don't you." 

"I don't know what you're talking about." 

"For being the good one, Kitty sure knows how to attract the bad boys, huh. What is it? Is it for variety or possessing the pure, innocent kid makes you more macho, or is she secretly sneaking out to dance topless at the seediest joints in town and you guys happened to meet her there..." 

"Got it all wrong, Chere," Gambit said, reunited with Rogue and joining the talk. "Piotr here be as squeaky clean as Miss Pryde _an' _Summers." 

"Summers?" She remained skeptical. "I dunno...a Magneto lackey that obsessed with the right thing to do? I mean, no offense, Peter, but you've tried your best to crush us into dust beneath that steel heel of yours." 

"And what about Gambit? He was twice as aggressive as I, and got no harsh words from you." 

"But plenty from the rest o' y'all." Rogue reminded. 

"And, he totally plays up that 'wrong side of the tracks' label anyway. Come on, he's wearing sunglasses at night. He screams 'bad boy'." 

"Non, not really, but in de dark, Rogue do- ow." Remy nursed his arm, where Rogue had hit him. "Don't have t' be so brutal, Roguey." 

"Shut up." 

"Anyway," Jubilee continued, "You on the other hand, intend to vie with Scott for the wholesome king award. You guys are telling me you, Peter, could give goody-one eye a run for his money? And this is when you aren't fighting for a man who wants all humanity to cower at his feet?" 

"Your leader, Xavier, he doesn't want 'his kind' in charge of things? Isn't that what you're fighting for, so that people like you, with your ideals, can be the ones who govern? Face it, Ms. Lee, everybody wants to rule the world." 

"Oh come on, you can't say that our side isn't the one with the moral edge. We want equality and all that good stuff. You want..." 

"We want freedom from persecution. Don't be misled by talk of sides, Jubilation. Always remember, the world is round. We all blend into each other. There is no clear cut right and wrong." 

"But there are distinctions. You can't honestly tell me that Magneto is right in his judgement and sentencing of the Homo sapiens in general. Do you really believe that two such wrongs can make a right? And I assure you, Peter Rasputin, they are wrongs." 

The Russian sighed, turning slightly, masking his expression in the shadows. He refrained from answering. And then, suddenly, he glanced around. Once. Twice. A third time. "Where did they go?" 

"Who?" 

He didn't respond. Rather he jumped up and pointed to a slightly open door. "They're gone!" 

"Whose gone?" She looked at Rogue for understanding and instead, found it herself. The rogue was not there, or anywhere else she could see. Neither was Gambit. "Oh them." 

*****************   


"Non demeticar means don't forget you are my darlin'." Remy sang lightly as he dragged Rogue along the pavement. She came, reluctantly, repeatedly checking back to the direction from which they'd traveled. 

"Ah don't like this, Remy. What if they need us?" 

"Don't forget to be, all y' mean to me, _non demeticar.._." 

She frowned and stopped walking. "Ah'm serious. They're gonna think we ditched 'em." 

"Means though y' travel far, my darlin'-" 

"Damn it, Remy, stop ignornin' meh o' Ah'm turnin' back this second." 

The young Cajun man circled around her, stepping up from behind to slide his hands into her front pockets, overwhelming her with that same smell of cigarette and cologne she'd first noticed on the motorcycle from New York...how had he retained it? They'd been together nearly constantly, and not once since he stepped out of the shower of their hotel had he lit anything containing niccotine, or applied any type fragrance...it was just him. 

She took a breath inward, only noticing how close he truly was when she brushed against him. He fell limp from the neck up, his face stilling only inches from hers, and she grew afraid he'd accidentally touch her. The way he wound himself around her, there was no way he could pull away fast enough to avoid any real damage. "Don't be so close." 

Rogue felt his chuckle against her bare skin. "Don't stand, don't stand so, don't stand so close t' me." 

"Would ya stop singin'." 

His embrace grew tighter, his voice more hushed and husky, "Inside him, dere's longin'. Dis girls an' open page." 

"Remy," she pleaded in a whisper, scared that her resolve was breaking, her body growing more and more comfortable this near to him, and that she wouldn't be able to keep him from making a mistake. 

"Can I help it, Chere, if being anywhere near you makes me want t' burst out in song an' dance?" 

"We ain't doin' much dancin'." That was a truth, they were stuck there outside of a closed bakery store, not moving a step. "An' they're gonna be missin' us by now." 

"We get back 'fore de troops are called in. Just wanted a lil' time alone. Don't know how much more time we have." 

"Oh, Gumbo..." 

"Y' know, Roguey, I got a surprise fo' you." 

********* 

Surprises. Rogue smiled at him. "Uh oh. Ya ain't gonna tell meh you're really a woman named Nancy are ya? Damn it, Ah knew boys ain't natually that pretty." She snapped her fingers in mock dissapointment, while giving him a wicked look. "Then again...hey Nance, ya wouldn't be up for seducin'a few more x-men, would ya? I've been runnin' low on good blackmail material." 

"Sorry, Chere, dis Cajun's got his hands full wit' one x-brat. But if you be questionin' m' manhoodliness, I can arrange fo' a very thorough, hands on demonstration." 

"Ah think Ah'll pass. So then, Gumbo, what's mah grand surprise?" 

Gambit backed away, but only so he could swirl her around and wrap his whole left arm around her waist. She recognized his expression, had seen the shift in attitude, him becomming that softer, serious, gentle Remy LeBeau at least enough to know he was going to tell her something important. "Chere, I didn't expect t' see de rest o' de gang so soon. But dey here now an' gonna keep disruptin' our plans, non? We may not make it to de courthouse as soon as we'd like." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a long strand of black leather. At the end... 

Rogue gasped, seeing the glittering gold. "Wha..." 

"I be banned forever, shunned, cursed, denied, if m' family knew I'd let a Mrs. LeBeau go around wit'out a ring dis long. I can't risk dem findin' out, non? Y' won't make me be de disgrace o' m' father, would you?" 

A ring. A golden, shiny ring, the color of Remy's hair in the sun. Nothing could have done a better job of making her forget the team, nor of bringing a startling reality to the marriage. Married people wore rings, showing that they were taken. Owened. Tied, in the eyes of all, to another human being. 

Remy was giving her a ring. 

He was waiting for her to speak, she realized, catching the anticipation in his face. She just stood there, like the tinman without his oil. Finally, her lips found a way to move. "Oh mah Gawd, Remy, that's a real ring." 

"Oui." He replied, giving her no other help. 

Her hands took it, trembling, accepting the trinket that was no trinket. "Are ya sure ya wanna give this ta me?" 

"Mais, I'd give it to de other Mrs. LeBeau, but since she be m' brother's wife, I don't t'ink dat be approproiate." 

"But..." 

"Just hold on to it, Chere. Please? I just want y' to have it 'til y' ain't m' wife no mo'. Who knows, that could be tomorrow." But he didn't think so, Rogue knew. The boys, Pyro and Colossus, wanted to take him back to Magneto. 

Her gaze fell back to the ring. "Its beautiful, Sugah." She wrapped it around her wrist. There it was, touching her skin where he could not, his claim on her. Only one thing troubled her..."Wait a second, swamp rat. Y'all ain't gettin' off that easy. What about you?" 

"Its okay, Chere. I know I'm Mr. LeBeau. Dere ain't no need t' honor dat." He joked. 

"But where's the reminder that your Mr.Rogue, hmm?" Rogue bit off a glove, she twisted the ring she wore on her thumb until it lay in her palm. "Its white gold," she said, "but it may not be as nice as the one ya gave me. We cain't all be clever thieves, takin' a five-finger discount on the stuff we like best. Ah mean, Ah had ta get it mahself an-" 

"Thank you," he whispered, softly, in a voice that made her spine tingle. If it wasn't for her powers, she might have thrown her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. She settled for running her hand down his cheek, grinning. 

"You're very welcome." 

He dipped his head down, like he was going to steal a kiss, despite her powers, but something else distracted her. 

Movement. 

A blur of blue. 

A familiar face. 

She grabbed Remy's shirt and pulled him to the other side of the store. 

***** 

Remy wasn't neccessarily opposed to being plasted against a wall by a beautiful girl, in a dark, secluded area of town with no one around to know what they were doing. However, he sensed that Rogue wasn't interested in amorous activities, despite her warming up to the ring idea. 

"What is it?" He asked. 

"Shh." Rogue stuffed her hand over his mouth in an effort to keep him quiet. "Ah think Ah just saw Susana." 

Susana? Sleeping-drug administering, agent of the cult Susana? Hadn't they left those people behind? Hadn't he asked for a hundred years or so to accquaint himself with his flesh-and-blood form, before stepping up to take the throne? 

Rogue relaxed, barely. "Ah cain't see her no mo'. Maybe we lost her." She gave him room to breath, settling herself against the wall, beside him. "What would she be doin' heah?" 

"Chere, are y' sure it was her and not another crazy fille wandering through the dark? Dere be mo' o' dem dan I ever imagined." Rogue, he thought with a smile, included in said group. 

"Let's go on back 'fore we have a chance ta find out." 

Gambit nodded. "All right. C'mon." They started to walk, when those thief instincts kicked in and he recognized the sounds of a shifting body, not quite trying to hide itself. There, a few feet away, hidden from sight by a veil of darkness, but rubbing against the stacked boxes, the rustle, too clumsy to have come from Susana's slight form. He blocked Rogue's step with his arm. "Someone's here after all, but it ain't no girl. Don't move." 

"Oh great," she whispered. "They probably found out ya were just a lil' mutant boy. If anyone else raises a knife ta my heart, Sugah, Ah'm blamin' you." 

There was a painful silence, a moment for Gambit to finger his cards, ready to charge them, considering if he could pull authority from his vocal cords like Cyclops did or if they'd try to take Rogue again...and then a man stumbled out, in the blue clothes that were all too familiar. 

"Don't move!" Remy said, but there was little chance of that. The man fell to his knees. 

"Master! What have I done to displease you? Did I interrupt a private moment with the Great Lady?" Well, his Divine status hadn't been changed. Gambit beckoned for the man to get up. It was rather uncomfortable to have grown men, older, possibily wiser, bowing down like imcompetant minions. 

"We must speak with you!" The man said. "Something terrible has happened." 

"We?" Rogue asked. 

"Yes, M'lady." Susana emerged, her brown hair braided and stuck up on her head, a wooden case in her hands. "It has been so long, I was unsure if I would have the chance to see you both again." She curtsied for Rogue and bowed lower for Remy. "And Master, I am unable to forgive myself for dismissing your presence back in Maryland." 

"Yeah, yeah, all's forgiven. What terrible somethin' is goin' on?" 

"The Leader! You're appointed guardian of us, in your absence, has been taken! We didn't know where else to turn, Sir. We need you, Master." 

"What do y' mean, taken?" 

"An' how did y'all find us." 

The man cleared her throat. "If I may, the Lady's question is the easier of the two. During your visit with us, we feared your reluctance would lead to a successful escape attempt. We placed a tracking device on you. It would have been removed, but your departure was so sudden..." 

Susana nodded in agreement. "As for the Leader, he was out proclaiming your greatness, when the abduction took place. We believe he's now in the hands of a Neo Nazi organization called Golden. They have a history of anti-pretty much everything not white, protestant, and well, them." 

Gambit could hear Rogue's sigh. He knew exactly how she felt. "Co faire? Why dem?" 

"Well, Sir, they've endeavored to tear apart out lives before. Golden believes that our beliefs are hell-spawned. Its no secret we're a target. Some of our own were nearby at the time, and say they recognized the insignia. We weren't overly cautious, because we thought...well..it had only been a day since the Gates of Peace were opened." 

Rogue crossed her arms. "Golden, ya say? That ain't no relation to Golden Foods, the agricultural giant located heah in California, is it?" 

"We believe that's how they obtain their funding, though our information is limited. They may also be behind the recent anti-mutant rallies. Sources say they're trying to make a major stand against their enemies soon. Cut us all down with one stroke." 

"If y' know where dey at, den how come y' can't just sneak in an' take de Leader back?" 

"How we wish for your courage, Master. But nothing is ever done at Golden Food Corporations. It would be too targetable. There are pockets of them everywhere, even here in Eureka. Common, everyday people go home and plot our demise and we can't recognize them. We don't know where they are. Who they are." 

"Gee, that sounds kinda familiar." Rogue whispered. 

"How so, Chere? Is it like de cult o' us?" It was both, of course. The world was filled with secret agendas. Everyone wore masks outside. He looked at Susana and the man. "Our friends need help too. We can't leave them. But come wit' us, an mebbe we can all work t'gether." 

"Oh thank you, Master." 

He grinned at Rogue. "At least now dey get t' verify our story, non?" 

"Yippee." 

************************ 

Rogue tapped cautiously against the door as she entered with Remy and their two servants. 

The X-men where huddled together, talking. They looked up, a rainbow of reactions painting their faces. Scott was confused yet pleased, Kurt relieved, Kitty suspicious, Colossus wary, Pyro bemused, and Jubilee dissapointed. 

Susana tugged on her sleeve. "M'lady, those people are your friends? Some look slightly...hostile." 

"You'll get used ta that. Hi guys! Miss us?" 

"You left." Kitty said. "We, like, thought you'd bailed." 

"'course not. Ah'm an X-man still, ain't Ah? We just had a visit from old acquaintances." That was nice, blending in the two events, their short escape and meeting with the cult folks, as though they were the same thing. She smiled broadly. "This heah is Susana and uh...uh..." 

"Mark," supplied the man. 

"An' Mark. They came ta Remy an' Ah 'cause they've got a missin' pal too." 

Scott frowned. "Are the two situations linked?" 

"They might be." Rogue said. "See, it turns out this might be bigger than we imagined.Y'all remember that food place? With the lettuce and the crops an' all? Its private owners, are, we think, Nazis bent on seizin' the state o' California an' purifyin' it. O' mutants an' Worshippers o' the Blue Realm." 

"Woah there, luv, you've just lose me. Blue Realm? Are you talking 'bout that cult thing again?" John asked. 

Susana shot eye-daggers at him. "We aren't a cult. We've achieved status as a religion thanks to our years of service and the growing number of our members. I don't understand how people can be so cynical of us, even while they speak with the Master and his Lady." 

"Your talking about...Gambit?" Colossus asked. 

"We're talking about the Master." Insisted Mark. 

"This is real? Its not like some kind of joke? You guys honestly believe that Gambit is your what...god? That he descended from his throne in the sky to lead you all? How much did they pay you to act this part?" 

"We don't dwell on material possession. Money is nothing to us. And he did not come from the sky, but rather the other realm. The Place of Peace." 

"He's a teenage mutant!" 

"He is our leader! You doubt us, yet he has given us more unity than you show now. Evidence seems to indicate that we are the correct party." 

Scott intervened. "Can we just slow this down. So the you guys are for real. Okay. Now what's this about food? And can you explain about your leader in more detail?" 

"The Master or his Lady would explain better. We have shared our knowledge with them, that they may now share it with you." 

Scott looked at the mutants. "Rogue? Gambit? Can you fill in the gaps? We're all a little lost." 

Remy sighed. "Come wit' me, mon ami. I explain dis, while Roguey stays and helps de team understand Susie an' Mark, oui?" 

"Sure." 

Rogue knew he was taking the easy out. She would have kicked him, had he been closer. Turning back to the group, she placed herself in the middle. "Kit, ya gotta lighten up. Where's that kind Valley girl I always loved ta tease? Hmmm? Listen heah, everyone. The Worshippers o' the Blue Realm are a real, honest ta goodness group, an' they reside in the Hotel California, just like Ah told y'all. Now, they've come back ta Remy an' Ah, for guidance, 'cause the man Remy gave authority to has been abducted. We think that it might be the same people who started trouble heah in Eureka, and have possibly taken Jean as well, maybe to include mutants in their upcoming mass demonstration. We're all in the same boat heah, so let's just learn ta breath straight and stop exchangin' blows." 

"Zey really depend on you?" Kurt asked. 

Susana answered for her. "Yes, with such troubles as these, we need the Divine Couple." 

"You're very devout, aren't you." The blue mutant knew what that was like, to talk and talk about beliefs and not have anyone listen. "But you don't even know zem." 

"Not personally, as well as I'd like, no. But I was there during the wedding and I feel-" 

"What wedding?" John said. 

Rogue's eyes went wide and she tried to laugh it off. "She means the weddin' o' our...our...our hamsters. Yes, that's an ancient ritual at the Cal Hotel." 

"No, I don't. I was referring to your marriage to-" 

"To a life o' eternal hope an' love. Oh yes, Ah recall that now." Would Susana just shut up?! 

"Actually," Mark said, "I think she meant your marriage to the Master." 

"WHAT!" Came the shocked replied, issued simultaneously by the group. Rogue wanted to slink away. Damn that Cajun. Damn it! 

"It ain't real," she whispered to the people nearest her. "It ain't recorded o' nothin'." 

"Oh that reminds us, we brought you a copy of the certificate! Judge Wendel wanted you to know he verified everything at his office." Mark said, opening the wooden case Susana had brought with her. "Its all very nice." 

"That's it, stop talkin', kay?" Rogue yelled. Just then, Remy and Scott returned looking more friendly than she'd ever seen them with each other. Both in glasses, they surveyed the room through hidden eyes. 

"So, Roguey, is it all worked out?" 

"Yeah you guys. We're wasting time. Why does everyone look so shocked?" 

"You von't believe it," Kurt said. 

"Like, he's totally right." Kitty breathed. 

"Guys, I just found out that Golden Foods is owned by Nazis and probably have something to do with Jean and the riot. What could be more stunning than that?" 

****************   


"Red, dear, are you okay? You seem so forlorn." 

"I'm just tired." 

Red was ironing a dress Julie had given her, methodically erasing the creases. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, her feet bare. She cast a look around the room while she worked, in the vain wish that something, anything, would trigger a memory. 

Alas, it was not to be. It was as though her brain was covered in mud, and without a good fast-action, cleaning agent, the dirt would not give way to clarity. She'd searched her person for clues. She wore two rings, a hidden, plain, gold anklet, and a bracelet with an inscription that read _Making The Dream A Reality. _Whatever that meant. 

"Does it fit you?" Julie asked, her slight figure lingering near the doorframe. The middle-aged woman scrunched her nose. "Its all we could find." 

"Its fine." Red answered, grinning. "Really." 

"If we didn't have to save so much money for the cause," the cause, meaning, the anti-mutant movement, "then we'd be able to buy you something more...hip?" 

"I like the dress." 

"Mmm. You're looking better. Its nice to those creeps haven't robbed you of that beautiful complexion." 

Red tugged at her ear, standing the iron up straight. She picked up the dress and held it to her neck. "See, lovely. Can I try it on now?" 

"Oh yes, certainly. I'll be down the hall if you need me." 

The woman left and Red felt a peculiar wave of intermingled guilt and relief. She was so grateful to the women who had taken her in, cared for her, not knowing a thing about who she was. But when they started ranting about mutants and the cause and all that, awkwardness settled in her stomach and throat. 

Mutant freaks, they said. That's who'd hit her head and left her lying on the street. She removed her sweater and yanked the top of the dress over her head. Mutant freaks, those were the troublemakers who'd been disturbing the peace of a small North California city. Her pants went next, drawing the belt around her waist tighter. Mutant freaks. 

Had she known a mutant? Was that it? Maybe...maybe she had been fighting with one. Maybe her brain was trying to send her a warning. Stay away from Homo superiors. Or not. It was all so confusing. 

"And in today's news," the radio announcer said, "Scotts Valley's sherrif deputy Alan Novice has denied allegations that he accepted a bribe from current death row inmate George Gavins last summer." 

A splitting pain shot through her head, aching, searing, scorching. She winced, sinking down to her knees, gasping as her entire mind seemed to burn within her skull. Wind blew everywhere, sending ripples through her clothes, cabinet drawers opened and shut, light blinked on and off. She wanted to scream, but no sound escaped her lips. 

_Scotts Valley. Scotts. Valley. Scotts. Scott. Summer._

The knob door turned and the pain vanished instantly, leaving Red on the floor, when Alma came in. "Red, don't worry. We felt that earthquake too, and trust us, that's nothing in California." 

Julie peeked her head."Yes dear." And then to Alma, "she must be an out-of-towner." 

Red nodded slowly, forgetting the strange tingling in her head. "I'm gonna lay down again for a while, okay?" The river of names in her head vanished. Scotts Valley and the summertime lost its meaning to her. 

That was okay. The nice old ladies would keep her safe. 

*****   


  


**_Everybody Wants to Rule the World_**

**_welcome to your life_**   
**_there's no turning back_**   
**_even while we sleep_**   
**_we will find you_**   
**_acting on your best behavior_**   
**_turn your back on mother nature_**   
**_everybody wants to rule the world_**   
**_its my own design_**   
**_its my own remorse_**   
**_help to decide_**   
**_help me make the most of freedom_**   
**_and of pleasure_**   
**_nothing ever lasts forever_**   
**_everybody wants to rule the world_**   
**_there's a room where light won't find you_**   
**_holding hands_**   
**_while the walls come tumbling down_**   
**_when they do_**   
**_I'll be right behind you_**   
**_so glad we've almost made it_**   
**_so sad they had fade it_**   
**_everybody wants to rule the world_**   
**_I can't stand this indecision_**   
**_married with a lack of vision_**   
**_everybody wants to rule the world_**   
**_say that you'll never never never need it_**   
**_One headline why believe it_**   
**_Everybody wants to rule the world_**   
**_All for freedom and for pleasure_**   
**_Nothing ever lasts forever_**   
**_everybody wants to rule the world_**   


  


***********   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


And here we are, end of the chapter again. 

This just goes to show you, the story tells itself. I had no idea they were going to meet the cult again. I was wondering myself who those people were with Jean, and whether or not Remy and Rogue were going to run off again. I had chunks written, and it wasn't until today, when I sat down to finish it and Susana appeared, that everything finally tied together. 

I hope you liked this chapter. It feels good to be posting again. PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW, and I'll love you forever. Puleaze! 

AN: 

1. The song is Everybody Wants to Rule the World by Tears for Fears. Great song, strongly recommended to, like, everyone. Also, Remy was singing Non Demeticar by the super Nat King Cole and then Don't Stand so Close to Me, by the also tiggerific Police. 

2. Individual responses: 

**Carla**: I wanted to let them run, but I couldn't. I don't think Rogue would just desert them in their time of need. *sigh* They were alone for a while though! Thanks for reviewing! 

**Classic Tinker**: Wow, that's such a cool review. I'm super glad you liked it. I always think there's some really adorable about a really cute guy (like Remy) acting really confused. Way to be sexist, right? Oh well. Hee hee. The cult thing...yeah, I don't know where they came from (actually, I do, it was another fanfic for the comic universe where they wanted to sacrifice her and stuff, but Remy stopped 'em. Unfortunately it never took off, and I stole the scenes I liked and wound them into this.) I am back from midterms and I hope you'll continue reading and offering your opinion, I love to hear it. :) Thanks. 

**Goldylokz**: Hmm. I think I'm confusing at times. The idea was that Colossus and John have begun to like the X-kids, and they wanted to help. But they don't want to openly admit that, so they tell themselves that they have a real, still-loyal-to-Maggy reason for sticking around. That's what that was all about. Glad you liked it. Thanks for the review! 

**The Flying Pen**: More is here! Thanks for the review, hope you do it again!!!! 

**Ryoko Subaru**: skitzo? I'm a little skitzo all the time, so I guess its cool that I can bring you over to my side of the world, huh. ^_^ Thank you! 

**Girl4chat86**: They made up. Although...that was before the wedding thing, wasn't it. The real reaction will come in the next chapter, so ya gotta come back. Thats right, that's my plan. I give you just enough to make you have to come back for more. Aahahahaha! 

**Gaea**: Maybe he will save her life! Or somebody's life. Scooters warmin' up to him, Kurt agreed to kindness for Rogue, but what with the wedding announcement...who knows. Its all up the air! Thank you for the review! 

**Makira-Chan**: Dun dun dun.....the story continues. Thank you for liking it!! I'm glad to see you think its believeable. I've had doubts, myself. ^_^ Thanks again! 

**Ishandahalf**: Okay, I hope you didn't read this chapter, because I made a special one, just for you. It goes like this: 

_Rogue stuck her tongue out at Kurt. "You're stupid. Ah'm leavin' the team. Bye everybody."_

_"Wait, Rogue, you can't go."_

_"Well...okay, Ah'll stay then an' help y'all find Jeanie. But first, here's those cult folks Ah told ya about."_

_"Hey everyone, these two mutants are married!"_

_"What!"_

_On the other side of town: Jean lifts up her head. "Who am I?"_

And that's your chapter. Made all nice an' poopy, just for you :) But seriously, feel free to take my brain anytime, I doubt people would notice a difference...Rah rah rah, that reminds me of the song Hey Mickey...I always thought that would translate great into Hey Remy...hmm.   
And just think...their story is finally being verified...crazy. Who knows what'll happen next. (I sure don't) Thanks for the review! :)   


**AJ**: I wanted to research the issue, really I did. I'm glad you were able to like, despite the wacky legal system depicted. :) Thanks! 

**Rogue Star**: Oooh, why is Remy in the cell...I know why. I do, but I can't tell you, or else I'd have to kill you. But there's about two chapters after this, and then we're done, so you'll find out soon. Maybe in the next update....stay tuned! Thanks for the review! 

**Legolas Luver**: Its not done, just yet. Hey, I love your name. But you can't have him. He's mine. They're all mine!!!!!!Bwahahahahhaha!!!!!!Well...maybe you can have...um....Celeborn. No wait, he's married. Um...you can have...Elrond...or is he married too....oh well, you're out of luck. Seriously, thanks for the review!!! 

**Tranquility:** You read it all in one sitting...wow, its cool that I can keep someone's interest for that long. Thank you, for the wonderful compliments. Hope you read more! 

**Tabby: **I dunno if Maggy's gonna be in a teasing mood. He might blame Remy for the break-up of his Acolytes...if they break up. As for Logan's reaction...ah, that's coming v. soon. I don't think Remy knows Ororo, 'cause its just an aspect I haven't really planned for in my planning. But who knows. Thanks for the review! 

**Lace123**: Another person who read it all at once! Cool beans! Actually, I love your story. So your review is like, really cool to read. Thank you. I am, of course, a Californian. I didn't really think about it much at the time, but CA does tend find people on the extreme of each side, ya know. We've got the free-thinkers and such in some places, and crazy conservatives in others. But I love this state, and am allowed, I think, to play on the stereotypes that I myself am included in, right? Thanks for the review! 

**Kaosda**: Aw, Kurt's just tryin' ta be a good brother. Actually, I considered letting them touch for a while, back when they were at the Hotel California. It was gonna be a nice time and everything. But...sadly that didn't make the cut. I'm sorry I said I was gonna update one more time and then didn't. I just couldn't pull another chapter out of my hat and make it readable.   
Thanks for the review! 

**Neurotic Temptress**: Hmmm. My chapters are more frequent, but yours are better so...oh well. Oh by the way, I read your other story, and I really loved it. Forgot to review though, guess I'll have to do that soon. And thanks for the spelling. I swear, I cannot spell that correctly on my own. I had to go through and make a decision each time to spell it out. Glad you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks again! Come again! 

**Panther Nesmith**: I'm glad I could make your day a little better. And know what? You review made mine. I think it was a good trade, non? You should always laugh a lot. Laughing is good. Unless, its like laughing at an old man stuck who's dropped his cane in the middle of the road and can't get it. Then its not cool. 

3. MIGHT CONTAIN SPOILERS: So I've seen the movie (twice hee hee hee) and I just have to ask: is there anyone wouldn't love to see Bobby's reaction to Rogue's meeting Remy? He'd be all macho, and trying to stop the sparks from flying between Remy and Rogue, and like he could try to freeze something and Remy would just blow it with his powers or something...ah. I'd totally love that. Don't get me wrong, I adore comic Bobby. But this thing he's got with Marie...I dunno, I just don't feel it. And do you realize now that he's gotten so far and insistent with Rogue, that now Remy's gonna have to out do that. And that's gonna be tough stuff. All I know is that someone's gonna die if I don't get my Romy fix in the next movie. But aside from that, wasn't a cool movie? And the whole thing with Jean...I feel sorry for the people who aren't in the know about that, and who don't understand what's going on. And poor Scooter. Aw, when I saw that lower lip trembling, I just wanted to hug him. And nightcrawler...he just made it all worthwhile. Totally erased the floopisamadmanhelpussave tune that messed with my head every time I saw the previews. He's so cool! Uh... I think that's it for now. Bye! 

4. As always, any questions, comments, and coconuts can be sent directly to me at Eileenblzr@yahoo.com PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!!!   
  
  
  



	9. Looking for Clues

  
I am so sorry about the late update. So sorry. But I had finals, and then I was sick and I had to go to Great America this past Saturday, the day I had scheduled to finish this. (And by scheduled, I mean said on friday night...I can finish this tomorrow). But no more. I will be better about updates. Scout's honor. (nevermind that I was never a scout). 

Oh yeah, also, I was (am) trying to wrap this up, but unfortunately, its spun again out of my hands (well, in my hands, but out of the plan I'd decided on) and so, there'll be a few more chapters. Sorry about that too. 

And lastly, thank you so super duper much for the reviews. You guys are awesome. Better than awesome. Better than fantasmic. Just incredibly wonderfully spectacularlly...um...amazingly terrifically cool people. Thanks to the people that added me or my story to their fav. list. Love ya! 

PLEASE DON'T STOP REVIEWING!! REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!! Need reviews!!! Please? PLEASE?!?!?!?!?! 

Ps. I know the chapters are long *sigh* ... :( If its way too much, tell me and I'll try and cut the size. I don't want them to seem really looooooooong and boooooooring. As it is...you could probably like split it, read half now and half later. I promise, either way, next chapter will not be this long. 

JUST REVIEW!!! 

**The Freedom Caper**   
**Chapter Eight: Looking for Clues**   


Lucy Grahms was in that barely conscious, early morning mode as she walked, zombie-like, up the stairs to enter the Eureka police station. A red tote bag was slung over her shoulder and caught between her arm and her side, something inside rattling in sync with the click clack of her shoes against floor. She entered; the delicate, sensuous aroma of freshly brewed coffee greeting her as she reached her desk. 

"Oh my God," Lucy muttered, in a throaty voice still thick with sleep, "That smells heavenly." 

A desk over, Rebecca James grinned. And with good cause: her shift was ending. "Ready for another thrilling day at the office?" 

"Ugh." 

"Oh, sure. You morning folk always complain about the time, but its us nighties that get the weirdos." Rebecca handed her a stack of papers. "Here you go, anyway. You can finish filing." 

"Hurrah, hurrah." Lucy plopped down on her chair and lifted a pen to her mouth. "Busy?" 

"Riots, dear, remember? I got so lost in paperwork, I nearly suffocated. Oh yeah, there's a file in there somewhere, about a runaway caught in the riots, that Barnes says we can just toss it out. Less work for you." 

"Runaway? Let me guess, some rich kid who doesn't know how good he's got it." 

"Right. Except it was a she. Jubi...beans or somethings." 

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Jubilee? Jubilation Lee?" 

"Yeah...hey, how'd you know what?" 

"I baby-sitted Jubilee! Way back when I used to live in Beverly Hills. That kid's like a firecracker. A runaway? No way! I haven't talked to the Lee family in ages, but they were so kind to me. Gave me a raise so I could afford the prom dress I wanted, helped me with my science homework. I'd hate to see anything bad happen to Jubilee and that family." Lucy, now quite awake, began looking through the files in search of the one report. "Maybe I should give 'em a call to make sure everything's okay." 

******** 

There was a secret. Or rather, there had been a secret which now found itself revealed, a tidbit of information that had stunned the X-men into an awkward silence -a silence, in which Scott now found himself lost and rather confused. He thought he'd finally gotten a firm grasp on the situation, but like sand in Poe's Dream, his ability to comprehend things kept sifting away. 

So then, what was the complication? Jean was gone, missing in action. A terrorist group named Golden was a likely candidate for the abductor. Ororo and Logan were most likely hot on the X-men's trail, and the Acolytes would need to report to Magneto soon. All facts seemed to indicate the team should be jumping into action while they still could. 

And yet they were frozen. 

He ruffled his hair, realized how unkempt it must have looked and smoothed it over again. Scott cleared his throat. "Is it bad news...?" 

The Cajun who'd entered with him, and theoretically should have been as uninformed, had a silent, eye-to-eye conversation with Rogue, and backed up slowly, as if planning to use the goth as a human shield. So it was news about Gambit, evidentally, and therefore Rogue as well. 

"Would someone care to explain or should we play charades?" Scott said dryly, a bit miffed at the silence, annoyed by their inactivity when they should be hunting down Golden operatives. "Kurt? Kitty?" 

Breaking from her trance, the brunette snorted. "Like, don't ask us. Why don't you ask Mrs. Gambit over there." His mind ran over what that could mean. Mrs. Gambit? He saw Rogue bite her burgandy lower lip and take a deep breath. Remy touched her arm to make sure she was okay. 

Mrs. Gambit? 

Mrs... 

Gambit... 

Wait.... 

_Mrs. Gambit?!_

"What?" Scott froze over. 

************** 

Remy got the distinct feeling that Kitty Pryde wanted to spit the words 'Mrs. Gambit' out, preferably on his face. Was the idea so disgusting? It wasn't like he was to married _her_. He glanced down at Rogue, whose skin had paled considerably. What with her already white complexion, she was nearing transparency. 

Which, all things considered, wasn't neccessarily a bad thing. 

"It be okay, Chere." He comforted anyway, sending a murderous glare at Susana and Mark, who were slowly coming to realize they'd made a mistake. 

"Its not really legal, is it?" Jubilee asked, with more curiosity than censure or approval. "'Cause that would be like, woah. Married. Big step. Old people kinda stuff." 

"Why do people insist on questioning the legality of the union?" Mark said. "If you're preparing for the arrival of the great Master, if the grand union means everything that's anything to you, don't you think you'd cover all your bases and ensure its validity? Yes, its legal. The master and his bride are, indeed, bound to each other not only by destiny, love, the promise of everlasting peace, but also by the laws of this land and-" 

Remy cut him off with a tight grip on his shoulder that was precariously close to strangling him. "Don't talk, you o' Susie, 'til I say. Okay?" It wasn't a suggestion. 

The man grew instantly weaker. "Yes, Master." 

"Good. Now..." Remy licked his lips and tried to piece together a complete explanation. How the marriage had occured. Why they hadn't told anyone. A sea of faces studied him, expectantly. For anyone else, it would have been daunting. Frightening. All the people, so much trust that ought to be developed or in some cases, preserved. The girl, his girl, at a loss for words. But Remy LeBeau worked people over as well as he worked the locks of a security box, knew them like he knew the blueprints of a building, just from sight, with a minimum of contact. 

Remy smiled, charmingly. 

"Dis sounds a lot worse dan it be." He began, directing his opening phrase to Scott Summers, who may not have been breathing, and then Jubilee -the two x-men least likely to kill him in cold blood. "See, de fille an' I, we were havin' a personal conversation, just decidin' dat mebbe we liked each other more dan average...an'..." 

Someone was missing. Piotr wore a blank expression, John was fighting back the laughter; Scott, Jubilee, Kitty, they were all watching him intently. What happened to Kurt? 

Suddenly a hand swirled him around and the fuzzy blue mutant glared at him with solid yellow orbs. His mouth opened to speak, but Rogue intervened. "Ya promised meh Kurt. Remember that. Ya said Ah wouldn't catch ya actin' all irrational again." 

"Ja, zat's true." Kurt replied. With a small, stiff grin, he touched Remy's sleeve again. "Zen I guess ve'll have to go vhere you can't catch me." The Cajun was allowed one moment to register the sentence before he was surrounded by black smoke and the overwhelming scent of brimestone. 

And then he was outside. Just like that, in the time it took to snap a finger. Outside in the middle of a cornfield, with a red barn decorating the distance and a full moon to finish off the cowtown ambiance.   
"I don't t'ink we in Kansas anymo'," he whispered. 

"Actually, zis _is_ Kansas." Kurt had released his grip and back up, arms crossed. 

"Didn't know y' could travel dat far in one jump." 

"Zat's not important. Ve're finishing zis conversation, about Rogue, here and now." He came forward, menacingly. Threateningly. Gambit waved him back. 

"Not gonna start attackin' me again, are you? 'Cause an homme's gotta fight back eventually an' I t'ink y' at de advantage here in Corn City, but I don't want news gettin' twisted an' sent back t' Roguey dat I hurt y' wit'out cause." 

"Are you always zis cocky? I vonder how you an' Rogue can stand t' talk. Bot' o' you insisitin' you are right. And no, I don't plan on fighting you just yet. I did promise to be nicer." 

"Den why we out here?" 

"Because I vant to hear vhat you have to say and not vhat you want Rogue to hear you say. I know Rogue. I trust her vith my life. You, however, are a stranger to me. I don't trust you vith my life, let alone Rogue's. In fact, I don't trust you at all" 

"I'm not here t' kill her, mon ami." 

"Oh, and you've proven yourself so trustvorthy." 

"What have I done t' make y' question m' word. Aside from de whole Acolyte t'ing." 

"You eloped with mein shwester!" Kurt said, accusingly. 

"Oui. But it's not like I wanted to. It was an accident. Not like we picked out drapes o' sent invitations." 

"So you didn't vant to marry Rogue?" There was a break in sound. Kurt invaded his space again. "Vhy not? Vhat's wrong vith her?" 

There was no dealing with crazy protective brothers, Remy realized. He sighed. "Nothin' wrong wit' her. But we'd just barely figured out dat we didn't want t' kill each other, an' dat we wanted t' date five seconds 'fore it happened. I been accused o' moving fast, but not dat fast." 

"Is she pregnant?" 

"What?" Now he was just being weird. "O' course not! Can't even touch de fille, how'm I gonna give her a pup?" 

"Vell I don't know, Gambit, you managed to elope wit' her. How am I supposed to know the extent of your sliminess. For all I know, you could have infested her vith your children and zey will end up eating zeir way out of her stomach." 

"You've seen too many Alien movies." Remy said, but quickly understood they hadn't reached that friendly, joking place in their relationship. In fact the word 'relationship' suggested too much. They were still in the kill-or-be-killed territory. He looked away. "Non. She's not pregnant. An' de marriage be handled soon. We gonna get an annulment soon as we can." 

"And zen you're going to leave her alone?" 

"Non." Remy paused. "I gonna keep datin' de fille unless she decides it ain't workin'." 

"She decides or you decide you vant to chase another girl?" 

Remy sighed for the umpteenth time. He wasn't getting through to the blue mutant. Different tactic? "Mon ami, do you have a girlfriend?" 

"Maybe. Its none of your business." 

"So you have one. Good. If a pretty girl tries t' get on your good side, y' gonna go along wit' it?" 

"No. She means too much." Kurt replied. "Ve have risked everything to be together. Zey're are a lot of pretty girls...but only one Amanda." 

"Its de same t'ing. Roguey's one in a million, we c'n agree on dat. She wort' more dan all de filles dat tempt me. I won't hurt her...and dat includes leavin' her t' please you." 

Kurt was still suspicious. Taking a deep breath, Remy removed his glasses in a show of honesty, baring his feelings for Rogue, his genuine desire to smooth over the rough patches between her friends and himself. His red eyes sparkled in the light. 

There they were, two demons in the early dawn, pale yellow meeting dazzling red. Kurt was trying to read him, into his heart, trying to see him as he was truly, beyond the arrogance and nonchalant attitude. And he wanted to be read, because this boy, for all his over-reacting and wild threats, was important to Rogue and they had to get along for her. 

She was their common thread. The two guys who didn't want the same part of her love, but competed anyway. If they didn't figure it out, she'd have to choose. _And she'd be hurt..._

_And they'd both have failed her._

Kurt moved his hands, as if he couldn't stand them being idle any longer. The wind blew wisps of his black hair over his face, like a shroud. "Understand zat if you hurt her, I vill hurt you. Zen I vill give your aching body to Mystique an' Logan, who vill fight over you like two hungry dogs tearing at zeir first meal in days. An' zen ve'll gleefully hang your shredded remains over ze mansion as a varning to all other slimy Cajuns who vant to take advantage o' her." 

"Y' have it all planned out, don't you." Remy laughed, slightly. "I'll turn m'self in." 

"Good. Its a start. Maybe, zere's a small chance you von't have to die." Kurt actually smiled. "Let's go back before Rogue figures out a vay to kill us both zen." Remy nodded, and then *bamf*. 

They were back in the library, the smoke clearing again. 

Scott wasn't bluer than a drowned smurf, so he was breathing. But he wasn't doing too much moving. Kitty seemed mad. Pyro and Jubilee were talking, apparently already over the big announcement. Rogue was waiting for them. 

"'Bout time y'all came home. Was beginnin' ta think y'all murdered each other." 

Kurt walked over to her. "He seems all right for now. But vith a terrorist mom, a blue brother, and now a card-throwing villian husband, you're asking for trouble, schwester." 

"Ah'll take mah chances." 

"Zat's up to you. But you'll have only yourself to blame if you end up with time-jumping, gruff, bearded man for a son." He warned. 

"Now you're just talkin' silly. That ain't gonna happen ta nobody." 

"What about de library? Shouldn't people be comin' in soon?" Remy asked, suddenly remembering their surroundings. 

"We found out it was closed today." John said with a shurg. "The place is all ours if we can stay hidden." 

"But we're going into the back room. Its got all the computers we need and a lot less risk of exposure." 

"Lets go." 

"Hey, what's wrong with Scott? He's been unusually quiet lately." 

Rogue walked up to the leader. "Scotty, yes, Ah'm married. Sorry ta steal ya thunder, Ah know ya always figured you an' Jean would be the first o' us ta tie the knot but, that's life. Unless ya get yo'self in gear, ya ain't eva' gonna get Jean back. So weigh it all nice in that head o' yoah's. Jean. Foolish shock. Jean. Foolish shock." 

Scott tilted his head. "I didn't think Jean and I would be the first to marry. I mean, I didn't think of it at all. Well I thought of it, but not in comparison to when others would get married. You know what I mean." 

"Uh...not really." 

"It doesn't matter. What matters," Scott loosened up a bit. "is that you and Kurt have decided you can rely on Gambit and something tells me that such faith isn't unjustified. Gambit, I'd like to welcome you to the X-men. You'll be joining us, won't you? You can't be an Acolyte and Rogue's...husband...at the same time." 

"Scott..." Rogue said. 

"You can hold a field position as part of our team, anyway. After this is through, I suspect all of our spots on this team will be in jeapordy. So welcome, Gambit, for now. You will be expected to obey all of our rules, of course. Number one, no killing. Number two-" 

Rogue motioned for everyone to go inside. "Well, let's get this show on the road." 

"A minimum use of profanity on the battle field. You'll never know when a child is listening. Number four-" 

Everyone went inside, taking Scott with them, so that only the Southerners remained. 

Rogue placed her hand on her hip, her expression questioning, but silent. She walked over to Gambit, gave him a thourough visual examination, walked around him in a circle. Before her revolution around him was completed, the Cajun whispered, "De view is nice, non?" 

She smacked him on the head. "Ah was checkin' for physical damage." 

"Always, de excuse. Don't be afraid t' ogle, Chere." 

"How 'bout Ah just stuff an apple in yoah face ta silence ya like the pig ya are?" 

"Y' check fo' physical damage inflicted by y' brother, den threaten t' do worse? I'm sensing conflicting interests here." 

"One impulse is growin' steadily stronger than the otha', the more ya keep yappin'." 

"Sorry. Remy fall t' pieces, like a lil' school boy when y' near. Babblin' on an on, all flustered like. Mebbe if y' help me out...make a man out o' me, I be more eloquent." 

"Ah know a betta' way t' cure testosterone-induced problems," her gaze, once held at his eyes fell lower and lower, slowly, slyly. "If get ya mah drift." 

"Dat don't work out fo' neither o' us." 

Her gaze bounded up, as if having reached the end of its yo-yo string. "Actually, that's not true. Ah had a project on the Castrati for music appreciation, an' ain't nothin' in the procedure imparin' mah future enjoyment." 

"Glad y' learnin' in school." 

"Uh huh." The rest of the team was, thankfully, already in the back room. "We oughta be goin' in there an' helpin' them out." 

"Right. Gotta get Jeanie back 'fore Scooter goes into withdrawl. T'ink I already saw some symptoms." 

One step before entering, Rogue caught his sleeve and pulled him back to her. "By the way, Ah dunno what ya told Kurt, but thank ya. That uncanny ability o' yoah's ta make people that hate ya love ya, Mr. Rogue, is part o' why Ah like ya so much." 

She splayed her covered fingers over his mouth and then kissed them lightly, willing the kiss to pass between them and reach his lips. Then she went into the other room. 

Remy touched his face where her hand had been, thinking of the goth girl. It wasn't the most intimate exchange he'd ever had. Not even close. Shouldn't have been the highest praise he'd ever recieved, either. 

Yet he couldn't tear the grin away with a crowbar, nor erase the positively giddy sensation tingling in his body, like a high, but better. 

Much better. 

*************** 

Susana nudged Mark. "See how easily they orchestrate joy and happiness in their own inner circle? Let the doubters doubt now. Ha! Oh, I can't wait until we can share this experience with the Leader." 

"Yes. Just as soon as they rescue him." 

***** 

Remy soon instructed Susana and Mark to go back to the hotel until further plans could be made. The two parted with their master reluctantly, but were far too afraid of his wrath to protest long. They doted over Rogue, praised Remy to no end, complimented the rest of the gang, and departed, promising to wait patiently until the Leader was found and returned. 

Then, the X-men decided to research Golden more intensely. Utilizing Shadowcat's computer expertise, they managed to uncover several important pieces of information, though it wasn't until Jubilee cried out in delight that they got their big break. She was standing near Kitty, reading the information while the other girl quickly worked to cover her tracks. 

"Bingo, baby! I think we've found our obligatory charismatic sociopath. Her names Ami Lorrell, born 1958 in Reyton, California. Kinda a prude, isn't she." Jubilee said, folding a stick of gum into her mouth. 

"Charasmatic sociopath?" Kurt asked. 

"Everyone knows these self-righteous, backyard militia group always got their psycho leader, ya know, the Hitler wannabe. He kisses the population's butt, sweet-talks 'em, and then convinces them to commit genocide. Same old story. Looks here like this Lorrell chick fits the bill. And woah, are those golden eyes I spy beneath that psuedo-army cap?" 

Scott rolled his chair closer, leaning in over Kitty to get a better view. The woman pictured was tall, thin, bedecked in old army clothes, and yes, underneath the rim of the hat, a pair of brilliant gold eyes stared out cruelly. "Is she a mutant?" 

"Um...nope. Says here she's worn the contacts for an awfully long time. Without them, her eyesight is terrible. Her eyes were injured when she was caught in a fight between two kids whom she claims were...freaks with weird powers. Mutants, I think is a safe bet. Apparently, she carries a grudge. She was in the National Guard for seven months until they caught her smuggling weapons to a Nazi group-" 

"Golden?" Scott asked. 

Kitty squinted to read the words. "Uh...no, some other group that was broken during the time of her court martial. Lorrell was sentenced to life in a federal penitentiery, but the vehicle carrying her never made it. Driver and guards assumed dead. Probably secret friends, maybe another traitor on board. A photographer spotted her in his pictures once after that, with a man named Nef Lane. Lane was questioned, proclaimed ignorance of her status, and the two were never linked again. However, Lane soon opened Golden Foods Co, of which he is now CEO. And after that..." 

"A list identifying Jewish families -subtitled the Priotity group- in California, ranked in order of 'most vulnerable', was found by authorities and Golden was placed on this list." Jubilee finished for her. "They hate mutants and Jews most of all? Jeez, Kit, you must be, like secret society enemy number one." 

"Thanks a lot." 

"Mais, de rest o' us not be far behind, non?" Remy said, sadly. "We gotta stop 'em." 

"Where did you find this?" Scott inquired, surprised such detailed stories hadn't been found earlier. 

"Um...secret FBI files?" Kitty said. 

"You hacked into our governments top secret files? Way to go, Kitty! Who knew the freshman in our corner had such skill." Kurt said. 

Pyro nudged Peter's shoulder. "Where's our computer genius?" 

"There's more. Laney's got a secluded cabin in the central Californian coastline, where he visits fairly often. Maybe he keeps her there, in a little love shack." Suggested Jubilee. 

"Or maybe its her base of operations." Scott said, sternly. 

"How come, if the government knows all this, they don't check it out themselves." Rogue wondered aloud. "The connection feels fairly obvious, don't it? Golden Foods, Golden the terrorist group...Lorrell tied ta both." 

"Laney's Board is very influential in politics, Rogue. Money buys power. They are major campaign contributers, upstanding citizens to the naked eye, the ideal supporters minus the link to the terrorist group. Outting the group like that would cause a major shift in leadership. There's probably a lot of pressure to keep it under wraps and just leave the guys alone." 

"Obviously," Scott said, "We'll have to check this out ourselves. But..." He didn't have to finish his sentence; every other person in that room knew the words as surely as if they dangled at the tips of their own tongues. What about Jean. There was a pause, a wrinkle in his brow, the thoughts running through his head like school children at the end of the day. Then he straigtened his back, looking determined, apparently having made a choice. "We'll have to split up. I'd like...Remy...to take Rogue, Collosus, and Kitty down to investigate. Find out everything you can, especially about the upcoming uprising. I don't have an extra communicator with me, so you'll have to share but contact is essential. Kurt, Jubilee, Pyro and I will find Jean." 

"I'll download the directions now." Kitty said, reaching for her handheld. 

Remy bowed in acknowledgement. He could see Rogue's raised eyebrow. Was she was pleasantly surprised at Scott's desicion to delegate leadership to him, or just surprised that they would be encouraged to travel together again? Either way, the grin on her lips made up completely for the headache he'd probably get from the other x-girl with them, Kitty Pryde. "De clock is runnin' non? Let's go den. We'll be in touch, mes amis." 

He walked away with Rogue at his side, and all his team but Kitty trailing behind. Shadowcat stared hard at Scott, trying to make a connection through the ruby barriers. "You're putting _him_ in charge?" 

"He has leadership experience. It seemed like a good idea." 

"You don't even know if you can trust him!" She protested. 

"I'm a good judge of people, Kitty." He was matter of fact, not bragging just serious. "I've a hunch as long as Rogue's on our side, he'll be as faithful as she is and your mission may require his expertise. If our files are accurate, he is the most qualified person for this job. Now go on, you're wasting time." She wanted to continue arguing, but his tone was firm and purposeful. She swallowed whatever doubts she had and ran to catch up with the group. 

_I hope I'm right._

Scott collapsed neatly into a chair, crossing his arms across his chest. _Can you hear me Jeanie, on that link of ours? I could really use your help right now. The x-men are going crazy. They eloped, been arrested, and are fighting amongst themselves. The only sane people I can find are our arch enemies, and that can't be a good sign. Can't you give me a hint? Anything to let me know you're all right?_

************* 

Making the Dream a Reality. 

It sounded like she was a rejected reality show contestant. Red grimaced. What if she was? What if her inability to remember was a kind of subconscious protection from her mixed up life? Maybe she was dating a drooling, idiot car salesman who still lived in his mother's basement and liked to collect lint balls. 

She turned her head into the sheets, clinging the bracelet. 

No, the engraving was something else, something important. It had meaning, she could tell. Her mind felt like it was tingling, reaching out with invisible receptors to recieve...what? What was the connection she needed to make? What could she be trying to connect to? 

"Dear, we've brought you some tea." Alma called. 

At least, Red thought, she had someone nice to depend on in her sickness. She sat up in the plush bed. 

******************** 

Their list of legal offences was growing ever longer, the most recent addition being the theft of a small, private owned airplane from the back of a locked up parking lot. They were X-men, yet they stole at will, taking what they needed when they needed it, never looking back. Fighting for a greater good, the pilot had said between toying with the wires and advising everyone to strap in. Like he knew how to do the right, good thing. 

Kitty suspected that the Cajun's loose morals were contageous. He breathed it out like a virus. And they were all being infected. 

At least they were out of the plane now. Granted, that also meant they were standing in the middle of a woodsy, forresty area with no cabin in sight, as it was hopelessly hidden in the wilderness. They'd checked in with Scott, and set to finding it. 

Over to the side, Rogue and Peter were engaged in an animated conversation. The goth had had no trouble in talking to Peter, no reservations about letting the handsome, attractive, amazingly level-headed, all too considerate Russian know what she thought. Now she was smiling. 

_Smiling!!_

How often did Rogue smile? And not that 'yeah, sure get away from me' twisted little expression, but a real, honest, genuine smile. It made her whole stupid face brighter. Why didn't they just go off into the woods together where they could- 

"Jealous, Chere?" 

"Of you? Uh -no." 

"Didn't mean o' me. Meant o' Rogue and Petey over dere. Dey be gettin' along well, non?" 

"Yeah, whatever. If anyone should be jealous, it's you. I mean that is your _wife_." 

"I'm not scared. Y' shouldn't be either. Dey not hookin' up romantically. Piotr's innocence in de field can win over a lot o' femmes, Chere, but Roguey ain't one o' dem." 

"Can you get away from me? I'm like, starting to smell like dirty Cajun." 

Rogue looked back at them then. Gambit blew her a kiss with the ends of his fingertips, and she caught it, pretended to drop to the floor, and crushed it with her foot. She stuck out her tongue. 

Who was this Rogue impersonator? Not a very good one either. 

"Kit's, Petey heah was just tellin' meh y'all ate gummi bears together. Ya know, in Caldecott, gummi bears was the official food o' Couples Day. They said anyone who ate 'em togetha' would wind up sharin' 'em again on the holiday." 

They'd been talking about her and Peter? Oh... 

"Tol' y' so." Whispered an arrogant voice. 

Annoyed, she deliberately pushed Gambit and stumbled off into the woods to look for the cabin. 

*********   


"What I do?" Remy asked. "Was just tryin' t smooth t'ings over wit' de petite." 

Rogue watched the figure, still angrily batting away tree branches and leaves in her path. "It ain't yoah fault, Remy. Ah'm gonna go talk ta her. Don't know what's up with that girl, but Ah'm sure as hell gonna find out." She went after her. 

"Kitty! Will ya slow down. We gotta talk!" 

"No!" Came the reply. "And we're on a mission. Use codenames, Mrs. Gambit!" 

"Shadowcat then!" Rogue answered, growing ever more annoyed. "Slow down." 

"Make me." 

"Ah hold a higher position on this team. Y'all are on a mission, remember. When Ah say slow down, ya slow, o' else obey one o' Cyclops's rules." 

The brunette stopped walking. 

"How come ya bein' like this?" Rogue asked. 

"Like what? Normal?" 

"This ain't normal, Kits. This is borderin' on the most unnormal Ah've eva' seen ya." 

"So, like how come its okay for you to act out of character then?" 

"Ah ain't." 

"Oh right. How come its okay to touch you now. Or at least, for _someone_ to touch you now. Gambit's hugged you more in the past twenty four hours than Kurt's hugged you in, like, a year. And suddenly, you don't care about the dangers? That's not normal for you." 

"Ah had three days o' nothin'ness ta review mah life, Kits. Ah realized, if bein' held captive by those guys was that bad, but how much more is it gonna be ta be held captive by mah own powers for the rest o' mah life? Ah made a vow that if Ah survived, Ah'd try an' get past it. Its not easy for meh ta let him be so close, but Remy, he don't discourage easy." 

"Yeah, that's a good excuse to let your creepy, ugly boyfriend fawn all over you." 

"He ain't creepy. He's quite the gentleman, thank ya very much an' you yo'self said he's about the cutest guy Bayville's eva' seen." 

"That was like, so way before this. Now I know how much of a jerk he is." 

Rogue rolled her eyes, not believing that the same bright, sweet girl who'd taught her to dance the Jitterbug for the school's retro dance, insisted that the bunny on her bed had a real personality, and downloaded a Power Puff girl's screensaver onto her laptop computer could be so stubborn and cynical. 

"What's your problem Kitty. You're the only one who still insists on treatin' Remy like dirt. For Heaven's sakes, even Scott's playin' nice! Ah would've thought you, o' all people, would understand. Ya did spend months datin' Lance, didn't ya? How can ya still go around actin' like Remy's the devil in disguise?" 

"Because, you're right!" Kitty burst out, crunching the twigs under her feet with hard stomps. "I do know what its like to like the wrong guy! And you know what? It sucks. You think you can change him, that you've found the good in him, but it doesn't work like that. Lance won over the team too, even Scott, and he still ended up being a complete jerk." 

"But Kitty, Remy-" 

"They're all jerks! It what they do! They go out of their way ruin the professor's dreams. The same dreams he's taught us to believe in!" 

"But-" 

"And it doesn't matter how much you think he cares about you. In the end, they're all still Magneto's goons. They always go back to him. That's who they are!" 

"Not this time! Lance was a creep, yeah, Ah could've told ya that 'fore y'all started datin'. Ya learn a lot from livin' with a guy. But Remy _and Peter_, since Ah know ya got a crush on that Russian, they're different. They've been cut from a different vine, Kitty, they ain't gonna wind up sour." 

"In case you haven't caught on, Peter's only here to collect your boyfriend and head on back to Bayville." 

"That's what he says, but if that was all, couldn't he have gone back after y'all found us? Why come heah, why go through all the trouble o' pickin' up Jubes, researchin' in the library, flyin' ta Reyton? That don't make no sense for a hard-hearted character, does it? An' if Ah just a passin' gal in Remy's life, why would he go through all the trouble o' keepin' meh near him?" 

Kitty shook her head, frustration blowing out like steam from a coffee pot. "All I know is we've worked so hard to pull you out of your shell and this whole brooding goth thing-" 

"Kits, how many times Ah gotta tell ya-" 

"I know, I know. Correlation doesn't mean causation. Just because a person's an isolationist and a goth, doesn't mean she's an isolationist _because_ she's a goth. It just mean's she happens to not like superficial people and bright pink, frilly sundresses at the same time." The words fell out in neat little phrases, as though they'd been memorized long ago. Kitty sighed. "What I meant is, we want you to open up Rogue, to us, to others. We want to know you're really comfortable. But now you've chosen to give your faith to the most untrustworthy, unreliable guy you can find and we're afraid..." 

That she would get hurt and clamp up like a clam. Kitty was being the same girl she'd always been, she'd just automatically switched to protective mode when Remy had reminded her of Lance. She didn't act out in the same way as Kurt, and so she'd just seemed bratty. Rogue wiped her brow and paused, thinking of a response, wanting to assuage the girl's worries. The tone of her voice eased into a sympathetic, understanding sound. "Weren't ya always the one who tol' meh Ah should date more?" 

"I also told you to, like, take it slowly, not marry the first biker who picks you up." 

"He can be very persuasive. Its part o' his charm" Rogue laughed to herself. She patted Kitty's slumped shoulder. "Put Lance in the past, where he belongs, Kit. Don't let him ruin our friendship...o' your chances with Peter. He's an awfully nice boy, Remy don't think Magento's gonna hold him very much longer. Evil plots can't succeed with a sweetheart like that actin' 'em out." 

"He's all right. I don't _like_ like him or anything like that." 

"Been spendin' a whole lotta time with him." 

"Someone's gotta keep me company while you're acting all goofy with Remy, and Kurt's exchanging gags with John." 

Rogue gave her a look. "Uh huh. Ah'll buy that. Just pack in there with Scott's bad streak, Jubilation's calm day, an' Logan's ability ta carry a tune." She moved aside a branch, and something in the distance caught her eye. The place they were looking for, she supposed, though it didn't look anything like a cabin. 

"What is it?" Kitty asked. 

"Ah think Ah found it." The brunette tripped her way over, having gotten tangled in the mess of leaves and vines. 

"Wow." 

"Yeah. Ah betta' call the boys." Her hand hovered over the communicator for a minute. She glanced back at Kitty. "Y'all be nicer now, won't ya?" 

"No." 

"Kitty..." 

"Oh Fine. But if you're wrong..." 

"Ah'm not. An' Ah won't try ta slap ya anymo'." 

"You didn't try to slap me." 

"Naw, but Ah really, really wanted to." 

"Have I been that awful?" Already, the real Kitty was returning. Guilt laced her words. 

Rogue was in a forgiving mood, though. She just winked at her and pressed a button on her communicator. "Hey fella's, Ah think we've found our little cabin. An' by little cabin, Ah mean a giant, highly secure, secret nazi hideout with all the latest in technology." 

"That's going to be hard to infiltrate. You'll require more assistance than that disgusting, greasy, pathetic skirt-chaser can give you." Kitty and Rogue looked at each other. 

They frowned. 

And then they looked up. 

Standing on the limb of a tree was none other than Mystique herself. 

*********   
  
  
  
  
  


**_It's crazy but I'm frightened by the sound of the telephone, oh yeah_**   
**_ I'm worried that the caller might have awful news, oh my'_**   
**_ Who knows these days where on earth the money goes, oh yeah_**   
**_ No doubt we could put it to a better use, oh my_**

**_ You keep insisting that nobody showed you how to keep relationships, oh yeah_**   
**_ Your daddy made a real good try, oh my_**   
**_ You said you knew all along_**   
**_ We could work it out, oh yeah_**   
**_ Do you have to make a fuss everytime we fly_**   
**_ Oh I'm looking for clues_**

**_ I have to make an effort now I just to be serious, oh yeah_**   
**_ Nobody's gonna give you the benefit of the doubt, oh my_**   
**_ Everytime I pick a paper up it's harder to believe the news, oh yeah_**   
**_ I'm gonna have to shake it up and twist and shout, oh my_**

**_ You can't do nothing that you don't put your mind to, oh yeah_**   
**_ I suspected all along you were a dream come true, oh my_**   
**_ I'm never in the dark 'cause my heart keeps me well informed, oh yeah_**   
**_ I'm convinced that there's a way of getting through to you_**   
**_ Ooh I'm looking for clues_**

**_ It's crazy but I'm frightened by the sound of relationships, oh yeah_**   
**_ I swear we could put it to a better use, oh my_**   
**_ Do hurry baby you've forgotten how to catch a night groove, oh yeah_**   
**_ You told all the callers you were not amused oh I'm looking for clues_**

**_ You keep insisting that nobody showed you how to use a telephone, oh yeah_**   
**_ Nobody's gonna give you a second chance, oh my_**   
**_ I don't have to make an effort now to find out where the money goes, oh yeah_**   
**_ Do you have to make a fuss everytime we dance_**   
**_ Ooh I'm looking for clues_**

**_ Do ya do ya do ya do ya_**   
**_ Ooh I'm looking for clues_**   
**_ Ooh I'm looking for clues_**   
**_ Ooh I'm looking for clues_**   


  
  
  


Notes: 

1. Song is Looking for Clues (we've got to break this trend of 80's music, don't we...) by Robert Palmer. 

2. Please review! Sorry about the long chapter! A note on the Castrati: I don't know if they are actually able to, ahem, do everything. One of my music professors did his thesis on the Castrati or something, and I think he said they could, if the procedure was preformed right, but my knowledge is a little shaky. Sorry 'bout that. 

3. Individual Responses: 

**Goldylokz**: I do love conspiracies! How'd ya guess ;) Thanks! 

**Snow Queen**: Do they know she's a mutant? And anyway, they have to wait for the big uprising thing. Thanks for the review! 

**Spark2005, GeminiDragon, LuLu, Demonic Angel**: I have decided for them, Remy will be in the movie. I've taken the difficult decision from their hands, its all settled now... :D .... thank you guys so much for the reviews! 

**Rogue Star**: Um...does three weeks count as soon? I'm sorry, I tried! And now you have to wait a lil' longer to find out why Remy's in the cell...gosh, what's wrong with me!!?!?!?!? Thank you for reading, despite my craziness. 

**Tranquility:** I don't mean for the chapters to be *THIS* long. It just...happens. I dunno. The words mate or something. Glad ya like my cult! Thanks! 

**Ishandahalf**: Okay, this seems to have brought out the jean-basher in you *quietly looks away*. I always try to please my readers before myself (unless, like, you guys suddenly wanted me to make this a Rietro or something, then I'd have to just ignore you and pretend like my computer didn't let me access my reviews), HOWEVER, Jean's gotta come back sometime. On a funner note, I'm super glad you liked my Jubilee. I've always adored her. When I was little, I always wanted to be like Jubilee. She's (the real Jubilee, I mean) has got that great blend of sarcasm, cynism and every-day-kid funness, she's Logan's REAL fake daughter figure, and hey, she recognizes the wonderfulness in Remy too. She's not Rogue...but I love her anyway. :D 

**Firewolf**: hey, he wasn't in the bar seen. Only Mr. McCoy was! :D And the only connection they better have is Rogue! thank you so much for the review! 

**Rogue LeBeau**: Trust me, its not about Jean. In fact, amnesia was an easy way to put the couple focus on Remy and Rogue! Thanks for the review! 

**Neurotic Temptress**: Glad you like Jubilee...wait...what's this? You've discovered my evil idea-stealing machine, which I intend to use to take over the world and reign supre- er, I mean, ha ha, what a coincidence. Oh great. Now I'll have to kill you (and I did so enjoy reading your reviews and stories...wait..stories...if I kill you now, I'll never know where Rogue was...darn it!) I hope you're happy. Now I can't finish in two updates and its all your fault!!!! 

**Lucky439, Kikuyo Okiura, AngieX, Susannah De Silva**: Thank you all so very much for you're sweet, nice, wonderful reviews! Glad you guys are liking it, and hey, I'm always up for suggestions, so feel free to give me some! Thanks! 

**Christy S**: Ah, fencing. How I adore sword fights. I think, perhaps, I *will* use that idea. Look for it! But not yet. :D Thanks! 

**Panther Nesmith**: Thank you v. much! I'd give you're review a YEAH! too :D 

**The Flying Pen**: I know she's alive, but, but he just looked sad. He doesn't know that she's alive. And for all we know, and have reason to suspect, she might come back and try to kill him. Its a little sad...isn't it? 

**Solitaire**: Thank you for the review! But...where could Logan be....hmmmm... 

**Lace123**: Thank you v. much! As a matter of fact...I DO do that!! Ah, great minds think alike. Well, great minds and sorta mediocre, kinda broken, hit-it-with-a-baseball-bat-to-jump-start-it kinda minds. (mine would be the latter :D) Thanks again! 

**Legolas Luver**: Oh sure, stick me with the corpse. Say all you will, ever since I got the LOTR video game, Leggy and I have been spending a lot of time together...I think he's forgotten all about you. HA! j/k.   
Thanks for the review! 

**Classic Tinker**: Your reviews are so great. Oh wow, you actually aren't asking me to let Jean wallow in misery...wow. Shh, don't tell some of these other people, but I actually...*looks around to see if people are watching* I don't hate scott and jean. I like them. I'm glad you think I can portray them well enough to be likable characters. :D As far as Kitty and Petey goes, I almost want to write a fic for them, a short one, to get it out of my system. *sigh* Of course, Remy and Rogue will always have my attention first, before anyone else. Thanks! Review again!!!!! 

**Tabby:** I actually considered the Guilds coming in, but...I've decided against it. I'm so sorry. Its just crazy enough as it is...Though I promise, promise,promise you will get Wolverine's reaction. And who knows, I say I've decided against it, but I could so easily change my mind tomorrow. We'll see. 

**Lil:** Oh my gosh!!! Thank goodness we were able to save someone from the stupid Bobby/Rogue garbage! Wow, I feel so happy now. There is hope after all!!!! I swear, all of those Bobby/Rogue fans just don't know how much better Romy is...Thank you so much!!! 

**Dark Elf**: When they got to Remy's name, I almost shouted out: ITS GAMBIT!!! Only the small children beside me kept me in check. But seriously, I too can't wait for that fantasmic Cajun to grace our screen. I'll watch the movie a trillion billion times!!!!! Thanks for the review!!!! 

**Kanshisha Tenshi**: They did mess up Pyro, didn't they? I mean, I can't get the accent down, but they should know better!!! And I totally want to see the Bobby we all know and love -the prankster, the joking, joshing, all around fun guy. And Remy, well, I'm sure you know how much I want to see that Cajun guy....I think we all want to...Thanks for the review!!!!! 

If I missed anyone, I am so sorry. **Thank you all!!! Please REVIEW!!!**


	10. Staring At The Sun

Okay, that's it. No apologies this time around. Apparently, I'm a slow updater in the summertime. Its just something I'll just have to live with (well, school starts again in three weeks, so I won't be living with it for very long but...yeah.) My last year, ladies and gentlemen, in community college. Hurrah! Now, if the UC's will only take me, things'll be _perfect_. I'm sure you all really, really care about that. 

Moving on, thank you so much for the reviews! You guys are so great. I'd compose/sing a song about you to show my gratitude, but I don't sing so well. I'd serenade you guys with my saxomaphone, but its rather difficult to be heard across all those miles. I'd overblow terribly. But thank you!!!! ^_^   
  


**The Freedom Capter**   
**Chapter Nine: Staring at the Sun**

For what felt like a long time, no one moved. There was an unsettling silence, like that void of sound between the last tick of a time bomb and the subsequent booming explosion. Enemy eyes met each other, cautious, wary, cold, and careful; bodies, tensing, as if readying themselves for another small scale war. Everyone searched for an advantage. 

Up in the trees, Mystique was crouched, one sinewy arm holding the trunk for support while balancing both herself and a very large gun tied to a make-shift belt around her waist, another hand raising a small pistol. Her face, blue and smooth as ever, was expressionless, betraying no true emotion, save for the watchful flicker of her yellow eyes. 

Below her, and thankful to not be alone, the two x-girls waited. One of them was nervous, though just vaguely, not wanting to combat the mutant Diana without the support of a whole team. Evil adults, as a general rule, tended to take their fights to a lethal level, and the 'kill or be killed' plan of attack wasn't quite Kitty's forte. She didn't show it, though, just straightened her back and kept her chin up high, ignoring the brown wisps that clouded her sight momentarily. 

"Rogue," She whispered under her breath. "Lets just stay calm. The guys'll be here in a minute. If we can just keep quiet. You know, like stall them or something until we've got a full team." 

"Stall?" Rogue answered, narrowing her eyes even further. She snorted. 

"Yeah. Don't make any crazy movements. Let's not provoke-" 

"What the hell do you want?" Rogue called out to the blue, older woman. Kitty raised a hand, then dropped it, sensing that somehow, Rogue had decided to not go along with the plan. Her feet stepped back of their own accord when Mystique jumped down from the tree in one powerful leap, landing before them, still aiming the little gun. And Rogue showed no sign of retreating either. 

A mother and daughter reunion, and both were stubborn as hell. Kitty nodded to herself. "Great." 

******* 

"Well?" Rogue ignored the gun, pushing her way into Mystique's face. "Ah asked ya a question." Anger was running through her body like a slow burning fire. To see that face again, that damn blue arrogant face that had been haunting the back of her mind since their history together had been revealed to the world, oh, it made her furious. She wanted to slam her fist straight through that icy composure. 

Shadowcat was worried about her choice, but Rogue wasn't particularly inclined to care. Though well meaning, the younger teammate had forgotten that it was Rogue who held seniority, who got to make the call and she was making it as she saw fit. The guns, dangerous as they were, wouldn't be used against them anytime soon. Had Mystique wanted to kill her adversaries, they'd already be dead, before they even realized someone was watching them. No, she had something else in mind and Rogue wanted to know what it was. 

"What are ya doin' here?" 

An eyebrow arched. "I could ask you the same thing. From your conversation, I gather you're here to sneak into Golden's base of operations, yet your appearance and lack of organization scream 'children on a hiking field trip'. Frankly, I'm embarrassed for you. Xavier's built up quite the reputation, you're expected to be efficient. Tsk. Tsk." Now, an arrogant half-smile turned her red lips. 

"Screw you." Rogue hissed. 

"Is that anyway to speak to your mother?" 

The goth tilted her head, offering her own sardonic smile. "Screw you, _ma'am_." 

Mystique paused, rubbed her ear, and then tucked her gun away somewhere under the folds of her white, clinging dress. She shook her head. "And you said you weren't my daughter." 

"Ah ain't your pawn. Whether you adopted me o' not, Ah ain't gonna be some checker piece you jump over ta yoahself ahead. So far as Ah can see, you're outnumbered and outmatched right now. Ah suggest you answer mah question. Why. Are. You. Here." 

"Yeah. Why are you following us?" Kitty asked, because if you can't beat 'em, join 'em. 

"I'm not." 

"Oh, right. I totally forgot, like, everyone goes out to the middle of nowhere patch that surrounds a Nazi clubhouse during the summer." 

"There ought to be enough room in that vacuous head of your's for sense" Mystique snapped, sneering a bit at the brunette. "But since there isn't, let me clarify something: not my world, nor any other, revolves around your pathetic lives. I was informed early this morning that Golden had finally selected a mutant candidate for their plans. Naturally, I have to stop them." She scratched her ear. 

"Sure. Mystique the Crusader." Shadowcat mumbled. 

"I do what I must for the cause." Was the sharp reply. 

"Who do you think yoah foolin'? Ah been inside yoah head. You do what you can for yo'self." Rogue insisted, still glaring. "An' if you think yoah gonna interfere with our mission, yoah wrong." 

The hard features of the blue mutant's face softened almost imperceptibly. "We haven't had a chance to talk since it happened. I'm sorry you found out as you did, Rogue. As difficult and unlikely as it must seem to you, we were working in your best interest, Irene and I. We still are." 

"Like hell-" 

"She knows what will happen before it does, Rogue. She foresaw your change of heart towards the X-men. If we had so desired, it would have been simple to steer you away from the situations which led you to them. My motives may seem selfish to you, my tactics harsh, but we are fighting a war and I have no tolerance for those who would oppress us. That is why I am here. Search my memories for that truth." 

Rogue paused, then dropped her head with a groan. She wanted so much to hate the woman before her now, but the angrier she got, the more she felt like the rebellious daughter. The more she was forced to admit that Mystique, Risty, her mother, or whoever she was, she truly did care about her, and about all the mutants born into a prejudiced world. That much, at least, had diffused across the skin of their bare hands. Rogue didn't have to like it, she didn't have to like her, but she neither could she ignore what she knew. 

She looked over to Kitty who'd taken the whole scene in with wide eyes. "Where are th' guys? They shoulda been here by now." 

"Um..." 

"We are here." The three of them turned to see Colossus, shimmering, blinding them with his reflective layer of metal. Rogue raised a hand to cover her eyes. 

"How sweet." She told Shadowcat. "Its our knight in' shinnin' armor." 

"Stand back," he told the girls. "I'll take care of this." Colossus advancing like a steam-roller, crushing the leaves, flowers, rocks, and unfortunate fauna that lay on the forest floor. He reached Mystique and grasped the unyielding woman by her wrists, locking them behind her back so that she could not get away. 

"Steel?" She said. "Magneto's updated his tools. Impressive. Though lacking a certain...finesse." 

Colossus looked to the girls for instruction. But before Rogue could respond, Gambit stepped out of the woods too, twirling a stick between his nimble fingers. "Oh, Chere, dat breaks m' heart." He over exaggerated a sigh. "Den again, I s'ppose I c'n forgive da insult...after all, its just one lackey to another, non?" He motioned to put his arm around Rogue's shoulder. 

And just like that, the window to Mystique was shut. Rogue frowned, noting the subtle change, the tightening of her fists, the heartless detachment washing over her like a shower. Of course, not even noticing these alterations could have made sense of the tumble and movement her eyes witnessed just seconds later, so much blurred action that ended up in a reversal of positions. Mystique was free, the small gun now pointed at Shadowcat's head, while Colossus himself seemed to wonder how she'd pushed him away so smoothly. 

"The games are over. There's work to be done here." She stated, simply. 

Rogue wasn't sure how to react, but as it turned out, that didn't matter much. Gambit did the acting for her, focusing his red gaze to the gun, until it began to glow a brilliant pink. Mystique growled and hurled it at the boy, then grabbed his shoulder as he dodged the flying object and shoved him roughly to the ground, pinning him there with the heel of her boot. 

"You underestimate me." She spat. 

"No, you underestimate us." Rogue answered, placing her bare hand beside the blue face. "Let Remy go." 

Mystique scratched her ear and glowered. She spoke to Gambit. "You're pathetic. If you touch my daughter, there will be nothing left of you for Magneto to control." 

"Ah ain't kiddin', Mystique." Rogue repeated, insulted that her command would have been ignored. "O' you an' Ah'll be sharin' a lot more'n history." To emphasize her point, she pressed her hand against her face, just enough to weaken the elder, who jerked back, a step away from all of them. 

"Ah could've done more damage than that." Rogue continued, offering her gloved hand to Gambit, who used it as leverage and jumped up to a standing position. "But Ah didn't. Ya said you were comin' ta stop Golden. For the moment, there are people who bug me more than you." 

"How touching." 

"Are ya gonna help us or not? Its a yes o' no question an' needs answerin' awful quick if we're gonna have ta build you a cage while we do our business." 

"Um, Rogue, are you sure this is good idea?" Kitty asked. 

"Yes." 

Mystique rubbed her hand together and something -pride?- came and went in the blink of an eye. "Funny. That's just the question I had planned on asking you four." She scratched her ear. 

*********** 

Yellow pages. White ones. Green-tipped, red-laced, black and white. Red flipped through the pages of the phonebook quickly, as though she were watching a kind of demented, nonsensical flip-book. The buzzing in the corners, and back, and front, and sides of her head was getting steadily stronger, making it difficult to read. Not that she thought she'd learn anything by reading the book. 

At the kitchen table, Alma and Julie were playing Old Maid, smiling and joking like old maids themselves. Content, she imagined, in their lives. So utterly peaceful and sweet. Their prejudice towards mutants was understandable in that context, when one thought of the turmoil and havoc the mutant crisis brought to their small town. 

Not that she condoned prejudice. Fights happened because people were unwilling to see the others side, when they willingly blinded themselves to the truth. And life had obviously made the two women stare at the sun too long. 

"Recognize any name, Red?" Alma asked while placing a card flat down on the table. 

"No." There was no progress in her recovery, only the buzz, and the confusion that occurred whenever something she thought nearly came to life -a pencil almost floating to her hand, the unclasping of her bracelet when she needed a reason to put the phone book down. All just coincidences, or mistakes of vision. Common, she assumed, with head injuries. She bent over and lifted the piece of jewelry from the ground. 

"Well, we've got to keep trying. We have to find your family somehow. They're probably worried sick." 

"Actually, I've been thinking about that." Red shifted uncomfortably, rubbed her eyes and then let her hands fall into her lap. It was awkward to ask such a question of two kind ladies but... "Um, have the police been notified in case my parents go looking for me there?" 

She frowned as Julie looked away, almost guiltily, and Alma turned around to take a large gulp of her water. The ice clinked against the empty glass as she settled it down again on the table. "Well," Alma responded, slowly, as if she were hand-picking each and every word. "As a matter of fact...no. No, they haven't. But, you see, Julie went down to the police station early this morning, after the doctor had just seen you, to file a report and...and...she...uh..." 

"I saw a mutant!" cried Julie. "A demon mutant. He stepped out of the station and poof, his skin melted away, and his eyes turned around, and he grew claws! He was all blue and demonic and he and this horrible child pranced away to join their devil-worshipping tribe around the corner. I know I shouldn't have let it bother me so much, after all, they walk among us daily. But, oh my, it was just so horrific. And the air smelt of brimstone and hell. The police just let them walk away. I realized then that they've gotten to the police, Red, darling. We can't go there anymore." She lowered her voice to a hush. "It isn't safe." 

Alma nodded, quite serious. "And as for the hospitals, the one here was tainted a long time ago. You see, several years ago, this nice gentleman became Chief of Staff. We all thought he was so sweet, until the mutant problem broke, and we discovered his secret -he's a freak too! We haven't been there since then. Nope, my son wouldn't allow it. You saw our doctor, Dr. Lucas Rivers, from the human only clinic a few blocks away." 

"Oh." Red answered, uncertain. She had a strong feeling the women were telling the truth, or at least the truth as they saw it. 

Smiling again, eager to change the subject, Alma said. "There's something else. My son, the one I mentioned, well he's coming to town today." 

"He visits her every week." Julie said. "Such a sweet boy." 

"We're sure that he'll know what to do with you." 

Red grinned back, though her head was growing full of sound. "I can't wait." 

************************* 

His teenage teammates were tired, hungry, and sick of shuffling through documents until it felt as though they'd been slamming their heads against concrete for hours. Their eyes were growing blurry from strain, from watching one web site meld seamlessly into another, and another, and another, without offering any bit of new and valuable information to consider. Shirts were untucked, hair had become a playing ground for idle hands, and their focus was crumbling. 

All except for his. 

In any normal situation, Scott Summers was neat, crisp, and clean, a regular poster boy for all things good and responsible. His character was marked often by a cool, slightly detached, level-headed sort of sense. It was a strength for the X-men commander. Though, every now and then, a villain would notice this, and perceive it as a possible weakness. Give him an interest in the case too personal, and he'd fall apart. 

But they were wrong. In losing his touchstone, the female he'd almost considered a partner in leadership, Scott had not fallen. The longer he felt her absence, though only a matter of hours thus far, the more determined he became. His eyes turned analytical, studying everything that passed before them, made careful by the desperation. He managed to keep track of everyone else around him, and himself, and like the sheep dog on a crowded field, nipped at their heels to keep them in line. His clothing was perfectly neat, aside from the rolled up sleeves, and the top buttons of his shirt opened. Whatever was running through his head, whatever emptiness he entertained without the link to Jean, it didn't show. 

He just had to find her. 

"Okay," he said at last," I've got something that looks promising. A site, anti-government, claims that WCB news station received over six different amateur videos of the riots yesterday. They were given with the assumption that WCB would report the news in a fair and unbiased way. The site's claiming that it didn't happen, though. They think the station deliberately made the mutants appear to be the aggressors." 

"Its sounds like another battle between the pro-mutants and anti-mutants. How does this help us?" St. John wondered aloud. 

"The videos. Maybe, if we can get access to them, one will show us what happened to Jean. 

Jubilee wasn't convinced. "They're obviously not on our side, though. I doubt they're just gonna let you prance inside, take the tapes, and get outta there. Its kinda counterproductive to the whole brainwashing propaganda plans." 

"Yes, I know." 

"So...vhat now?" 

"We take the tapes." Scott stated plainly, as if he were surprised they even had to ask. 

"But...how?" 

The leader kicked his feet up on the desk, so that he could tilt his chair back, just a little. He scratched his brow. "You guys know, if there is ever any way to do something within the rules, that has to be the way you choose, even if its harder. And sometimes, when it isn't in the rules, you just have to let it go, right?" 

"Yeah, sure." Jubilee answered; John and Kurt nodded in agreement. They were a bit puzzled. Was it really time for another lecture on right and wrong? 

"But sometimes, you gotta be a little more Batman than Superman. I've poured through these files, the sites, everything, and most are useless. She isn't at any hospital, school, police or fire station, no one's filed a report, hung up fliers, or anything like that. These videos are the only lead we've got right now. Breaking in this library was wrong, all our hacking was wrong-" 

"Especially Kitty's." Kurt whispered. 

"-And breaking and entering into, and steal from, the news station will be really, really wrong. But we're dealing with dangerous people, and if Jean's with them, we need to move as fast as we can." 

"You know," John said, "I always thought cooperating with the X-men would be a venture unto the wholesome and pure side of things." 

"I'd like for Jubilee and Pyro to remain here, to become as well versed on Golden as you possibly can while I'm gone." 

"What? But-" 

Cyclops swiveled around in his chair. "Kurt, I have to take you with me to get inside, but you're presence will be highly limited. I don't want to hear any objections. One of us has to do this. It going to be me." He paused. "This is a serious crime and I want you guys involved as little as possible." 

St. John opened his mouth to complain but thought better of it. He wasn't scared of the leader, no, more like surprised by respect. While simply joke material for the Aussie, breaking so many laws was a serious, troubling matter for Cyke. He was making a sacrifice for the team. Putting them before himself. 

Magneto, crazy, controlling Magneto who clung to his power over them, forced them into the position of servants, would never do something like that. They were just throw rugs to him. Powerful, valuable pawns, but pawns nevertheless. 

These X-men were something else. No wonder Gambit had fled with one wrapped around his back. No wonder he stuck with her, when he could have easily escaped on his own. Their goody-goody habits were annoying, but their loyalty was contagious. John didn't know if it was worth anything, but he wished then, as he sat and listened patiently Scott to describe the plan, that he too was a real X-men. 

********* 

"Well?" Rogue asked, growing impatient. She dropped to a knee, looking over Gambit's shoulder as he studied a map carefully. The sun was growing brighter, and the air around them had taken on a thick, suffocating quality. One of Mystique's maps was spread out over the bumpy, rocky dirt, while the Cajun plotted the best ways to enter the building, save the hostages, and get inside the Golden computer system. Rogue cast a shadow over the blueprints, but he didn't seem to mind. 

"Ain't you s'pposed ta be some super thief? Where's th' magical talent you always braggin' about?" 

"I'm tryin'." Gambit wiped the thin coat of sweat building up around his forehead. It was getting unbearably hot. "Gettin' in not da problem. Its gettin' the hostages out safetly." 

"We don't even know how many there are," Shadowcat reminded them. 

"Mais, dey all gotta come out, whether dey number in da ones o' tens." 

"There will be casualties." Mystique called to them. She was looking over the place like a predator studying its prey. It was like an ice bath pouring down Kitty's spine. She'd hate to be on the receiving end of that look. The look that was almost terrifying enough to make her pity the evil Nazi terrorists. 

Rogue came over and sighed. She had lost a considerable amount of that cool, walking dead look, the heat having replaced it with an appearance that trended towards the 'Tomato with Hair' style. The two angry green stones set inside the tomato were narrowed in annoyance and Rogue approached her brunette friend. "Did ya see the way she looks at me?" Rogue whispered low. "Like she's got any right ta be protective." 

"I don't know...I'm looking at you too, Rogue." Kitty said. "It shouldn't be surprising. You're like turning this really bright red. Like those spinning strawberries at the carnival." 

With concern, Gambit tore his attention from the blue print. "Chere? Maybe da fair-skinned maidens should go sit somewhere mo' shaded?" 

Rogue, evidently not in the mood for pampering, refused. "How 'bout all the Cajuns do their job o' go ta hell." 

"Only if I c'n take you wit' me. Etern'l damnation is no fun wit'out a partner." 

"Funny, I thought eternal damnation was _havin'_ you for a partner." 

Gambit looked around. "See how she dotes on me? Mias, I know its a challenge, girl, but try an' hold back dat affection. Dere's no place fo' it on da battle field. Much as I like t'inkin' o' you, my minds needs t' stay on dis job we got." 

Mystique was like an old fashioned bully, cracking her knuckles from the corner, clearing her throat occasionally to inform the rest of the world she was still around. Only she wasn't exactly cracking her knuckles, it was more like polishing the very large, very deadly gun in her possession. Whenever Remy strayed too close to Rogue, even to carelessly fiddle with her gloved fingertips, Mystique's presence seemed to grow. He knew enough to keep his distance from the Southern Belle. 

Until, that is, the Southern Belle caught on to the exchange, sucked in a sharp breath, and threw her arms around Remy LeBeau's head. She squeezed him, nearly joking the Cajun, as if daring Mystique to try and intimidate her. But no protest, violent or otherwise, escaped her lips. She just ignored the situation. 

"Da ladies can' keep their hands off t'day." Gambit said to Rogue after the blue lady sauntered off. She pushed him away and brushed away her bangs. 

"Will ya drop it with the dumb jokes." 

"I would if I didn't know you were smilin' on da inside." 

"Sugah, that's just cause Ah'm plannin' ways ta painfully shut you up." 

"So you admit t' fantasizin' 'bout me? Da clouds have broken at last." 

"Yoah legs'll be joinin' 'em soon if ya keep that up." 

"A leg femme, are we?" 

"Ugh. An' what are you, Remy? An anyt'in' wit' breasts? 'Cause Ah'm sure KFC can satisfy all yoah perverted needs." 

"Non. Tried dat already. Too greasy." 

Rogue smacked the back of his head, rolling her eyes in the process. "Ya disgust me, Cajun." 

"Keep dat up, Chere, y' gon' give me brain damage." 

"Ya say that like its a bad thing." 

"You right. All it means is sponge bathes fo' da rest o' my life, care o' a sweet Southern fille. Hit me again. I'm feelin' masochistic anyway." 

"Sheesh," Shadowcat said, interrupted their surprisingly fast volley. The words rolled off their tongues like a language all their own, with a comic speed borrowed from Abbott and Costello. "How long can you guys keep that going?" 

"Keep what goin'?" Rogue asked. 

"The whole banter thing." 

She shrugged like it wasn't important. "Remy'll spew out immature babble 'til the sky falls in, if ya let him. Ah'd let him go on, but that ego's already hoggin' up so much o' our space, Ah didn't think we could stand ta loose a square inch o' breathin' room." 

"Not one inch." Remy agreed, jokingly. They fell back into the work before them then, as if they'd never been distracted at all. It was rather amazing; as though they'd been a couple for months and not just a day or two. Apparently, the relationship was a nice fit. They were met, in each other, fault for fault and strength for strength. 

But Kitty hadn't given up her suspicions just yet. She looked over at Colossus, who was communicating with Scott and the gang back in Eureka. 

"How are they?" 

"Cyclops is acting on a lead he's found." His Russian-accented voice was deep and powerful, reflective of his body and nature. A gentle rumble. Kitty smiled wide, feeling comfortable with his tone already. 

"That's great. We could really use Jean." She didn't say it, but she was thinking about Mystique and how something didn't quite feel right. The blue mutant had never been fidgety before, nor was she open to working with partners she believed were inferior to herself. Yet here she was, doing both. Why? A telepath could easily assuage any worries. 

"What the hell is dis?" Gambit groaned loudly, attracting attention. "Da symbols at da bottom o' da map aren't normal, an' dere's no legend. Anybody knows what it means?" 

"Nope." 

"No." 

"Naw," Rogue answered, slyly. "But Ah know Mystique does." 

**** 

The cracking of thick branches beneath her white, hard boots was reminiscent of crunching bones. She distinctly recalled fingers flattening, thinning, breaking as she applied pressure to the hand of a geneticist in a tiny, secluded Alabama research facility. She wasn't as inhumane as the memory suggested; the man in question, a Dr. Jervins, had been working for a government agency on a powerful, dangerous weapon that could kill so many people. 

The gun pressed against her thigh as she walked, and elicted a smile. Powerful weapon, indeed. 

She was elegant in her movements, like a queen who knew she commanded the greatest army in the world. It was, Mystique thought, the same regal posture Rogue had adopted. She carried herself in true Darkholme fashion, though she probably wouldn't acknowledge it. 

Rogue. 

Her daughter. 

Mystique wasn't the mothering type. She never passed through a department store and stopped to admire the toddler section, cooing at the tiny clothes. Hell, she'd born two creatures of her own flesh and blood and never thought twice about leaving them behind. Her lifestyle didn't allow for children. They were complications of the worst kind, because they never let go. Once a child recognized a mother's face, she was forever known to him, even if that face shifted constantly. 

Imagine the irony then. She'd finally found a reason to play parent, built up a life with Irene and Rogue, kept them quietly in a small Mississippi town while she did her jobs elsewhere. She finally gave to the child everything she had to offer an offspring, watched her grow and learn and gradually discover her own greater purpose. Only to find this little girl was more similar to her than she'd ever imagined. The little girl had isolated herself, denied Mystique as Mystique had denied the others. Rogue had convinced herself she didn't have a family. That she was alone, unwanted, forgotten, though none of those were true. 

I promise you this, Irene had told her all those years ago, as they both stared at the toddler, she's going to be her mother's daughter. Sometimes seers were just damn annoying. 

"Mystique?" The voice had a certain low, raspy quality, and a cautious tone that spoke of youth. He may have been an expert thief, but the Cajun was very much a boy. If he was already a mercenary, that did not bode well for the kind of man he would become, once he'd faced the true hardships and struggles of life and aging. Perhaps it was a foolishly mundane, maternal instinct to despise the smoking, untrustworthy, womanizing boy a naive daughter fancied herself attached to, but Mystique indulged that loathing. 

"What do you want?" 

"Symbols on yo' map, dey handwritten -your's, I'd bet- but I don't know what dey mean. Dey located in several high security areas, I guess. Just wanted t' make sure dey weren't-" 

"Computers with access to the main controls, according to my inside source. They were my first targets." 

He reflected on that for a second. Turn the little wheels all you want, Mystique thought, they'll never run over anything imporant. "But all da hostages, dey-" 

"As I said, there will be casualties. On both sides." 

"Oh." He nodded, biting the tip of his pencil. She once killed a man with a pencil tip by jamming it through his heart. Again, not entirely as morbid and horrible as it sounded. Rather fitting, actually. A man with vampirical tendencies to drain money from accounts not his own had managed to steal ten thousand dollars from one Raven Darkholme. She'd tracked him down, naturally, retrieved her money and given the vampire an end he deserved: a wooden stake through the heart. 

Immpatience seized her. Mystique was so sick of boys. The Brotherhood had severely worn down her patience. Never again would she voyage into the baby-sitting realm. "Is that all?" She rubbed her ear. 

He looked like he wanted to say something sincere, but the look quickly faded. It replaced itself with a grin. "You don' like me, do you? Fo' da life o' me, I can't figure out why not. Haven't hurt da fille, haven't lied t' her, and hell, I prob'ly hate Magneto as much as you do. If anyt'in', you should be grateful. Rogue's trustin' me should be a good sign, non? Maybe she'll forgive you too." 

She slapped him. It more of a reflex than anything else, though it left a vivid handprint on his face. Rogue wouldn't be happy, but then again it was time Rogue realize who she was working with, mother or not. "You're too easily distracted." She told him, seriously. "Just because I'm talking doesn't mean I can't employee any other muscles. You're fast, but you'll lose that advantage if you're not paying attention. Not everyone is as slow as you'd think." 

"Dere are exceptions t' every rule." 

She glared at him again. "Not this one: stay the hell away from me unless you want your genitals shoved inside your mouth and sewn up with a strand of your own intestines. And so help me, if you interfere with Rogue's greater destiny, there will not be words to describe your pathetic suffering." 

And then she melted into the environment to wait for Gambit to finish his job so that they could all go home. The boy stood there a minute after she'd left, considering the silence. Afterwards, he too moved on to more important thoughts. 

********* 

It pleased Scott in some bizarre way to know that he could still be cunning and clever on the field. All that time of giving orders and keeping track of who went where and why, of coaching from the sidelines, he could still step into their shoes and do a good job. He hated the part of his past which had taught him those skills, but the fact was there hadn't always been a kind benefactor to guide and teach him. Life on the streets had been tough, and he'd had to survive. And it was pleasing to know that he could still hold his own. 

If only Jean were around to share that with. To smile and laugh and tell him he took those Danger Room programs far too seriously and maybe if he allowed himself to try a game like everyone else instead of straight out training once in a while he wouldn't have to wait until he was robbing a news station before he knew that he was capable. That he deserved his position as leader. 

Kurt got him inside building, but that was it. Scott had avoided and disabled cameras, snuck here and there, dodging people all on his own. And then he found it. 

The room was black, and filled with gray, dusty cabinets which lined the space corner to corner. It smelled like musk and old books, or like an antique store, though its environment as a whole was harsh and cold. Everything had strong, sharp corners, straight down to the metallic desk situated in its center. 

Scott sighed, realizing that he was in a rarely, if ever, visited storage facility. The web site had been correct in its assumption; whoever controlled the station didn't want those videos seen. Unfortunately, the x-men were out of leads for finding one of their own, and desperate times called for desperate measures. 

His foot banged against one shelf with chipped white paint, leaving chalky remains on his pants. It brought a comforting image to mind, Jean mock-glaring at him because she'd spent two hours in the men's section of the department store picking them out and it had only taken him two seconds of carelessness to dirty them. He'd feel bad about it, of course, though he could never be sure that it was his own guilt he felt and not an impression left by Jean. A little bit of both, probably, since he'd programmed a mini-Jean into his head to ensure he did what he could to please her. 

The first cabinet was locked, but easily opened by the manipulation of a wire. It screeched as he tugged on the handle, but eventually laid its files bare for him to see. It was something financial, matters that he didn't care about. He shut the drawer. The process was repeated, the second cabinet holding Lost and Found items from the late eighties, including a kid-sized New Kids on the Block belt and a Michael Jackson single. 

Scott chewed his bottom lip. There wasn't time to conduct a full, thorough search. He'd have to find a more effective way to find the tapes. Suddenly, he noticed that one drawer was less dusty. Slapping himself on the head, and throwing in a silent 'Thank You', he jerked it open. 

His heart sunk. A box, locked, and he didn't have the key. Cyclops took his trusty wire and worked to free the tapes, which were hopefully inside, but the end snapped off. He tried next to yank it open with his hands, but his best efforts were in vain. He picked up another, smaller box from the seventies lost and found, raising it, as though he were going to smash the lock in, and then sighed. 

"Yeah, right." Cyclops told himself, dryly. He put the box back and lowered the top of his glasses just enough to blast the lock clean off. 

The pile of video tapes was a welcomed sight. He crammed them into his sack and then cautiously stepped back outside the room. He snuck his way to near the entrance again. Leaning into the communicator, he whispered. "Okay, Nightcrawler. Come and get me." 

*******   
"I think I'd like to have short hair." Jubilee said, matter-of-factly. "My parents would never agree to letting me cut it, but I dunno. I feel like I'm entitled to something cool after this." 

"After what? You're sitting here in a library talking to me. Not one of the more death-defying feats known to man." 

"I'm waitin' around, is what I'm doing. You know how much energy its taking not to go help Scott?" She sighed and tossed her body to the table. 

With a shrug, St. John pulled a pair of scissors from the desk. "These do?" 

"Yeah. Hey, give 'em." She whined when he kept them out of reach. 

"I'll do it." John declared. 

"Yeah. Right. Like I'm gonna let you anywhere near my hair. You're a freakin' pyromaniac." 

"So?" 

"So? What do you mean so? I'm not interested in that charred look, all right? Maybe next season, when a head full of boiled brains can get me outta science class." 

He looked mildly offended. "Listen, Kiddie, I don't just accidentally spread fires." 

"Oh sure." Her gaze sparkled. "Think of it: you start off innocent enough. One snip of the scissors and a lock of hair tumbles to the ground. Oh, so flammable. But you resist. You start to cut faster, and the mountain of detached tresses is called your name. Pyro. _Pyro_. The lighter in your pocket is growing heavier and _heavier and_-" 

"All right! I won't do you're hair." 

"Ya think?" 

"Hey, hush up for a sec, will you? I think I hear someone. That was fast." 

They paused while the door swung wide open, and an angry, swollen man with massive hands and a giant, round head gaped at them in horror. The hawk-like appearance of his nose was heightened as his jaw dropped impossibly lower. "Damn kids! Breaking into the library! Wait'll the cops here this!" 

"Will someone please tell me how come everyone always uses the same tired phrases? I mean 'damn kids' has been in use since Adam and Eve caught Cain stealin' goats, officer sir." Jubilee was calm and serene as she spoke. "Don't be afraid of originality, sir." 

Ignoring them completely, the old man picked up the receiver and began dialing. He got as far as '91' was before he was interrupted. The phone exploded into flying sparks. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights when his gaze locked with Jubilee's. The teen smiled and winked. 

"Lemme guess. Damn mutants, right?" 

************* 

Summer stretching on the grass   
Summer dresses pass   
In the shade of a willow tree   
Creeps a crawling over me 

Over me and over you   
Stuck together with God's glue   
It's going to get stickier too   
It's been a long hot summer   
Let's get under cover   
Don't try too hard to think   
Don't think at all 

I'm not the only one   
Staring at the sun   
Afraid of what you'll find   
If you took a look inside 

I'm not just deaf and dumb   
Staring at the sun   
Not the only one   
Who's happy to go blind 

There's an insect in your ear   
If you scratch it won't disappear   
It's going to itch and burn and sting   
You want to see what the scratching brings 

Waves that leave me out of reach   
Breaking on your back like a beach   
Will we ever live in peace   
'Cause those that can't do   
Often have to   
And those that can't do   
Often have to preach 

To the ones   
Staring at the sun   
Afraid of what you'll find   
If you took a look inside 

Not just deaf and dumb   
Staring at the sun   
I'm not the only one   
Who'd rather go blind 

Intransigence is all around   
Military still in town   
Armour-plated suits and ties   
Daddy just won't say goodbye 

Referee won't blow the whistle   
God is good but will He listen   
I'm nearly great   
But there's something missing   
I left it in the duty free   
But you never really belonged to me 

You're not the only one   
Staring at the sun   
Afraid of what you'd find   
If you stepped back inside 

I'm sucking on my thumb   
Staring at the sun   
I'm not the only one   
Who's happy to go blind 

I'm not the only one... 

***************** 

1. Don't own the song. A big shock, I know. 

2. I take the assumption here that Rogue would hold seniority over Kitty, even though Kitty joined the team first. I dunno, Rogue just seems a more natural fit for leader. Sorry if that bothers you. 

3. Individual Responses: 

**Rogue LeBeau3**: Keeanu Reeves? Um...moving on, ^_^ Something tells me we think alike. Thanks! 

**Panther Nesmith**: Writing Mystique in protective mommy mode _is _addictive! You're right! We'll start our own support group for it, how's that? Anywho, thanks for the review! 

**Goldylokz, xxFleurdelySxx, fllnangel, Bunny Angel**: Okay, I have a riddle for you guys. Here goes- what do you get when you cross a really cool person with a computer and fanfiction.net? A really awesom reviewer, like you! You guys are the best. Thanks! 

**Ishandahalf:** You know, I do love the capitalizations in your reviews. They do so much for dramatic effect. :)   
Oopps, Misty hasn't learned of new son-in-law just yet (how did I forget _that?_) Ha ha ha. And I totally love 80's music too. Even their pop music was good. (how come they had good pop music in the 80's? They got like Michael Jackson and Cyndi Lauper, we get Britney Spears and Attack of the Boy Bands. UGH! Anywho...)   
Thanks a bunch for the review! 

**The Flying Pen**: After you're review, I had to make sure my update was long enough....and I even ran spell check!!!! Just for you, Pen, just for you. ^_^ Thanks for the review! 

**Tabby**: Ah, she loves the guild. Like I said, I'm giving the guild serious thought, but I still don't know if I'll be able to work it in. Thank you so much for your reviews, ^_^ 

**Lil, Gaea, Takai, RogueLeBeau, Rogue Maverick**: So like, I'm sitting in class and they start to tell me about why the world spins around and I said, obviously, its because of awesome reviewers! At least, its people like you who keep me going when inspiration is running low and that rerun of ER is looking really, really tempting... ^_^ Thanks! 

**Lace123: **^_^ Well, Rogue _did _want a family early on in the story. Now, can she handle it? That a whole other story. Or, I guess, actually, its not. It is this story. But the rest of the answer is in the next chapter, so stick around. And thanks! 

**Solitaire: **Thank you, ever so much. Glad you liked those lines. I had a hell of a time figuring out what Kurt was going to say to Remy. : ) Thanks for the review! 

**Kanshisha Tenshi: **I would love a Daredevil sequel...we don't get to see enough of Ben without that horrible, life-sucking tumor he seems to have grown on his side. ^_^ And as for Mystique's moment, well, she's here but don't think you know her all that well _yet_. 

**Neurotic Temptress: **Oh sure, its all easy and fun to ask someone else to update. But where, might I ask, is yours? Okay, so it hasn't been two months. Two weeks can feel like two months if you want to read something enough! I've always thought Evo Kurt would be a protective brother towards Rogue -he seems to genuinely concerned about her welfare once he finds out. Thanks! 

**Fishlips, Rogue Warrior Spirit, Bettie-chan, Yumiko**: You can't see me, but I'm smiling wide like a little kid holding up her mangled, unlegible piece of make-believe cursive writing, grinning like a fool because my parent (which would symbolize you guys) always pats me on the head and gives me encouragement to keep writing! So thank you, for reviewing, for being so very cool, and so very nice. 

**Makura Koneko**: Um...I'm sorry? I am so sorry! Please don't hurt me! *looks around and realizes am still sitting in chair by computer* Er, I mean, here you go! 

**Girl Number One**: I'm sorry you don't like Rogue. I mean, _my_ Rogue. I try, I do! Hmmm. Maybe she's manic-depressive. Then again, come on, who could really control their emotions when riding around with Gambit? Thank you for leaving a review, criticisms are always welcome. 

**DoubleKidZ, AngieX, sheena, Nessie6: **When I was in high school, my teacher was fond of the description: vanilla. It was a bad thing to her, because vanilla, she claimed, was plain and ordinary. Well, I disagree. Vanilla is _classic, _and so full of creamy goodness! Its got variations on its theme, but never loses it personality, never stops being wonderful. So, I say you guys are like vanilla, but I mean it in the good way! 

**Dark Elf3**: Woah. Reread the story? :) Thank you! You are so v. cool! 

**howonderfulife26**: Aw shucks. Hope I didn't accidentally kill you! That would be a bad thing. Yuppers. Thanks! 

**Anda**: Oooh, she offers me food. :) Yippee! Interestingly enough, it is late night, and I do have a craving for gingerbread! How perfect is that?! Thanks for the awesome review! 

**Passionate Crow Rat**: Uh oh, not another dead body! I don't have anymore room to put you in! Ahh. You'll just have to keep on living and reviewing, I guess. :) 

**The Tourniquet:** :) Glad to know that a St. John fan would like my st. john (not to say I don't like him, its just tha, obviously, he's not my favorist because um, Remy, but anywho...) Thats so cool. Thank you! :) Two happy faces in one review! Hurrah! 

**ZetaBee: **Thanks! Read on! Review again! Puleaze? 

**Elspeth1:** I want to know what's gonna happen to them too! No seriously, I got it all up here *taps skull and head falls off* uh oh. Er, I mean, ah, thanks for the review! 

**The Goth Witch: **Stay frosty... I like that. That's a cool slogan. Stay frosty. :) Stayfrostystayfrostystayfrosty. Yay! And so much fun to say! No officer, I haven't taken anything at all. 

**If I forgot you, I beg your forgiveness. Its getting late. Soooo late. And darn it all if that stupid Arnold won't stay off my TV screen!**

By the way, just in case you happen to be wondering, no. Californians are not as wacky and stupid and desperately in need of rational thought as news coverage of the election would suggest. Or maybe we are, but we're usually better at hiding it. :) Can you say right-wing conspiracy? J/K (or am I?) 

See ya soon! And this time, the next chapter practically finished, so I mean it!! 

Questions, comments, coconuts? I can be found at Eileenblzr@yahoo.com 


	11. Children Behave

  


_Sorryforthelateupdatesorryforthelateupdatesorryforthelateupdatesorryforthelateupdatesorryforthelateupdate..._   
_reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreview..._   


  


**The Freedom Caper: Finale**   
**Children Behave**

**_Children behave,_**   
**_That's what they say when we're together,_**   
**_And watch how you play,_**   
**_They don't understand,_**   
**_And so we're_**

**_Running just as fast as we can,_**   
**_Holdin' onto one another's hand,_**   
**_Tryin' to get away into the night,_**   
**_And then you put your arms around me,_**   
**_And we tumble to the ground,_**   
**_And then you say,_**

**_I think we're alone now,_**   
**_There does't seem to be anyone around._**   
**_I think we're alone now,_**   
**_The beating of our hearts is the only sound._**

**_Look at the way,_**   
**_We gotta hide what we're doin'._**   
**_'Cause what would they say,_**   
**_If they ever knew and so we're,_**

**_Running just as fast as we can,_**   
**_Holdin' onto one another's hand,_**   
**_Tryin' to get away into the night,_**   
**_And then you put your arms around me,_**   
**_And we tumble to the ground,_**   
**_And then you say,_**

**_I think we're alone now,_**   
**_There does't seem to be anyone around._**   
**_I think we're alone now,_**   
**_The beating of our hearts is the only sound._**   


There was garbage everywhere, stacked, piled, draped, shoved, and boxed into all the corners of the large, gymnasium-sized room. Old buckets sat bursting with crumpled up papers and rags. A row dumpsters, filled with old garbage, tilted towards the wall. Rogue shoved her hands in her pockets, and smiled, all too sweetly, at her companion. "Ah gotta hand it to ya, ya sure know how ta keep a girl entertained. Most guys might, Ah don't know, catch a movie with their date, go on a picnic, sit under willow trees eatin' strawberries an' whipped cream...but not you. You know the secret. Every girl secretly dreams o' bein' escorted through a whole room o' garbage." 

Remy LeBeau had braced one leg on an old carton, and was holding a communicator device between his hands. The whole of his attention had been previously focused on the tiny hunk of metal, but upon hearing Rogue's words, he paused, looking up to share an arrogant smirk with his new wife. "S'matter, _Chere_? Wishin' we were havin' a traditional honeymoon? Somewhere a lil' more comfortable, lil' more private?" 

"Try sanitary." 

He shrugged. "Sorry, girl. Da Hilton doesn't provide access into Nazi headquarters." A spark went flying from the object, and he glanced down sharply, before cursing softly in french. 

"What happened?" Rogue leaned in to better see what he was doing. "Yoah not blowin' it up, are ya? That's the only communicator we got. If it ain't fixed, there's no way ta contact anybody else, Scott's group o' Kit-Kat's." 

"But no pressure?" Gambit joked, wryly. 

"Didn't think the World's Greatest Thief needed reassurance ta know he could keep his mission t'gether." 

They'd split up from Shadowcat, Colossus, and Mystique. The other group was following Gambit's instructions, trying to free the hostages, while Rogue and Gambit found themselves again alone, and on the path towards the command room. Scott's group had been notified. The problems, of course, had started when the communicator had began acting up, beeping loudly. In endeavoring to fix it, Gambit had accidentally worsened the problem. Now, it didn't do anything. He glared at the object, but found it immune to his cold stares. "_Chere_, not only do I not need reassurance... I don't need a communicator, neither." 

She raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Y'all can't fix it, can ya?" 

"Got other t'ings on m' mind." 

"So ya can't fix it." She repeated. 

"Don't need it, _Chere_. Dat's all da matters. We have faith in da others, non? An' in ourselves t' get outta any trouble we might wind up in. So why waste time wit' gadgets?" 

She sighed. "Can't fix it?" 

Gambit stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. "Non. Who built dis junk anyway?" 

"The X-men's House Mechanical Genius," She said, as she sat on a discarded box, chewing on the tip of her glove with her teeth. "An' it ain't his fault if yoah clumsy hands broke it." 

"Sweet as sugar, ain't you?" 

"More like molasses." Rogue corrected. 

"Ah, 'course. Well...I'm sure Mystique's trustworthy for _now_. An' if not, Shadowcat an' Colossus'll find a way t' deal wit' her. We shouldn't waste worries on dat. Plus, we just talked to da others, so there probably won't be any new news in the near future anyway. I t'ink we all right." Facing a lack of options, Rogue agreed with a nod. "We best keep movin', _Chere_." Gambit took her by the elbows and urged her back up to her feet. 

"Okay." She pointed to a door located on the wall farthest from them. "That door goes our way, don't it?" 

"Prob'ly." Gambit said. "Unfortunately, though, we're goin' dat way." He pointed directly above the door. Rogue squinted her eyes to see better. 

"What, the air vent? Will we fit?" 

"Of course, Roguey. Trust me, if dere's anyt'ing I know, it's how t' get into placed I don't belong." 

******** 

Scott took a deep breath and knelt down to feel for the man's pulse. It wasn't like he was searching for life -he was confident his X-men hadn't killed anyone, however sallow and gray the man's face appeared- rather, he was making sure the man hadn't injured himself in his fainting spell and checking the pulse was all part of the routine he'd memorized in class. He valued any chance at routine during bouts of chaos. His gaze traveled up to Jubilee and Pyro, who were locked in a staring game. 

"Don't worry," Jubilee said, tear drops beginning to form in the corners of her dark eyes. "We just scared him an eensy, weensy bit. A small show of sparks, and THUD!" She dropped the flat of her hand down hard on the desk, the sound making Pyro blink. He squinted, but kept his eyes open. 

"She's telling the truth, mate. The man passed out like a little girl whose just downed a gallon of _Jack Daniels_." He grinned, "So how did the theft go? Well, I presume, given the bundle you brought in with you?" 

Scott took to his feet and nodded, raising his left hand to show off the sack of tapes. "Did you guys find a VCR?" 

Without moving too much, Jubilee managed to open a drawer and pull out a remote. "Take the controls, Captain. There's a TV, VCR, and DVD all in the closet behind Kurt." She paused, as the tears began to trickle down her face. "But don't get excited," she said after a moment, "there is absolutely nothing on." 

Kurt opened the closet and revealed the screen. He looked to Scott, who threw him the tapes. 

"YES!" Jubilee cried out suddenly, throwing back her head in laughter and stamping her feet, while John collapsed down on the table. "Ha ha ha! I am the Staring Contest Queen!" 

Scott took a seat. "Are we ready now?" 

"I am. I don't know about Mr. Loser of the Tournament!" 

Pyro shrugged. "I was distracted by the arrival of our peers, is all. You know, and concerned about the redhead. Sorry we can't all be so selfish and self-centered as to put our energy and efforts into silly games while a friend-in-need may be a videotape away from rescue." 

Scott ignored them, pushing the 'play' button. The first video was short and rather boring. It consisted of an interview between two men, who talked more about the weather and the local football game than the mutant issue. 

The second tape was much more useful. 

The picture at first was plain and uneventful. The camera, evidently resting on someone's shoulder, was capturing a speaker, someone standing in front of city hall. Thin and tall, the speaker, preaching a pro-mutant message, seemed weary. His voice played like a horn kept in a dusty attic, out of tune to the crowds ears. Then, in a swift change of events, someone pushed the man aside. The camera rocked a bit, but steadied as the new speaker cleared his voice. 

"_Friends, neighbors_" this second person spoke out, in a clear, strong voice, "_there is a threat. Yes, that much you understand. A threat to the peace which has long thrived in our little community. But please, I don't want to scare you. Fear is only for those who too weak to change things. For the rest of us, there is something called courage. My friends, my family, the only way to stop the threat is to eliminate its cause. What is that cause?_" 

There was a great, powerful pause, and the tension slowly crawled up higher and higher. 

"_Our outward differences,_" The man said, answering himself. "T_here is enough uniqueness in our hearts, we don't need it in our faces as well_." 

Kurt widened his eyes. "Well, zat's not nice." 

"No," St. John agreed. "Not at all. I'd like to catch the man between a set of candles and explore the uniqueness of his insides." 

The video man continued, stepping down into the crowds so that his plump, cheerful face was no longer visible. "_The means by which we do this, the means by which we ease the suffering and violence and hatred in the world, is simple. Its an approach called Tough Love for Humanity, and it utilizes what we know of Natural Law and evolution. Its believed, if we stifle the bizarre and troublesome adaptations of mankind, if we suffocate our problems, then nature will recognize that her adjustments aren't working, and she will stop making them! As a species, we will be stronger and more peaceful in the end!_" 

"_You're out of your mind_!" An unseen man in the crowd said. "_How can any of you stand here, and listen to him? It's wrong. He's wrong. These problems, as you call them, are people. Humans_." 

"_Of course you'd say that, George_" someone else shouted. "_I've seen that daughter of yours flying over your house when you think its too dark for anyone to see. She probably got the gene from you_!" 

"_They're everywhere_!" Came the agreement. "_Hidden, disguised to look just like us. You don't know where you're safe, anymore. They infiltrate our lives, slipping in right under our noses_!" 

"_It's like a nightmare!"_

"_It's like Hell_!" 

"W_e've got to get rid of them!_" The X-men watched, and even though it wasn't live, a sick feeling took them all. They'd seen enough real life examples of anti-mutantism to know what it must have felt like to be there when it was happening. On video, the mob began to move, to pulse, as the cries grew angrier, meaner. The man called George became the fast target. But he was not alone. Instantly, several of the people came to his aid, including one woman within the camera's vision, who shed her hat and sunglasses to reveal hair and eyes the color of amethyst. 

"_You're going to hurt him_," the woman shouted. "_Let him go_." She grabbed someone's shoulder, and was pushed violently back. That's when the fight broke out. The camera held steady as its carrier put distance between himself and the fight. 

"I'm not seeing Jean anyvhere." Kurt sighed after another moment of violence. 

"Unless she walked right by the camera, we might not see her at all..." Scott leaned back, chin to palm, and narrowed his eyes. "Does anyone else notice that every now and then, we get a glimpse of ladies standing to the camera man's left? They're elderly ladies, white hair, upper to middle class clothing. But they're not... doing anything. They're just...standing there. Like they're waiting." 

"For what?" Pryo asked. 

"I haven't a clue. But look," He froze the picture so they could see what he was seeing. Sure enough, a small group of women were there. 

"Wait a second," Jubilee bit her nail. "I know who they are... after I lost Jean, I ran into one. She was helping someone... this tall, limping guy. I was about to ask if she'd seen Jean, but this other man pulled me away. He said he'd seen me do my thing, you know, with the sparks, and that I wouldn't get anything but trouble if I talked to her. He said she was a sympathizer... for the other side. He said it was their deal, these guys come around stirring up trouble, and they bring the mom types to take care of them afterwards, so that it looks like mutants are the trouble makers." 

"Zat's low." 

"Tell me about it." 

Scott said, "So...if you'd just kidnapped someone and were looking to throw off suspicion, where would you hide the person? Near yourself... or near your innocent-seeming mom? No one's going to raid an old lady's home." 

"No one but us, right?" Pyro sighed. "I've never sunk so low until I met you all." 

"Just pull me up a list of the suspected Golden members, and cross reference it with women living in this area. Kurt and I will watch the other videos. Unless a miracle happens and Jean wanders by a camera man, the lady thing might be our best lead." 

***** 

"Remy," Rogue said, attempting conversation to distract her from the way the bottom of the vent kept rubbing against her sunburned forearms. "What do ya think Magneto would do if he caught you? He wouldn't kill you, would he? Wouldn't that be a little drastic?" 

"Honestly, Chere, I dunno. He was workin' on a big project, I can tell you dat. This must've put him behind schedule. So, I can guess dat it's not gonna be anyt'in' pleasant. Murder? Torture? Slow death by a thousand paper cuts?" He laughed out loud. "I spent enough time wit' assassins t' know dere are a hundred thousand different ways t' harm a person." 

"Why would you keep company with assassins?" 

"You know us men. We do anyt'in' for a pretty face, _non_? M' girlfriend, Belladonna, was da assassin heir." 

"Ugh. What'd she stand ta inherit? A closet full o' shrunken heads an' dismembered corpses?" Rogue tried to picture this girlfriend, and found herself unable to come up with anything other than a drabby, fat, stupid girl with missing teeth and matted hair. Probably not a realistic picture, Rogue knew, but an entertaining one nonetheless. 

"Well dat," Remy said. "An' several million dollars...an army o' minions...nothin' I don't also get." 

"Oh, really?" She pondered that; little by little she was beginning to understand what world Gambit was from -a place where organized thieves and killers intermingled on the streets of New Orleans. It all sounded like the plot of a mystery novel, but Remy mentioned it with such ease and detail and all the right touches of nostalgia; it _had _to be real. She stared at the bottom of Remy's shoes, which were aligned with her face. "So what made ya join Magneto in the first place?" 

"C'n we talk about sometin' else? I'd like t' postpone dis discussion t' later, if y' don't mind." 

Rogue sighed. "Just crawl faster." 

******** 

Handsome. Talkative. _Disturbing._

Red tried to reconcile the strange feeling she'd gotten when Alma's son, Christopher, had arrived at the house. He'd come with hands full of flowers for his mother, smiling widely, asking questions about their week. There hadn't been anything at all to make her doubt his kindness and sincerity. _Nothing, really...except a feeling._

He seemed to have an open, pleasant personality, and for a moment, Red chided herself for worrying too much.   
_The voices are obviously messing up your head, Red. Alma's son has arrived, and he can help you figure out where you belong. He's here to HELP. And here you are, looking for things wrong with the boy._

But then he sat down at the kitchen table with the two older women, the door halfway closed, and begun talking in a much more hushed, reserved voice. They mentioned something about a 'lack of time' and 'a big demonstration'. From her position on the couch, Red frowned, wishing she could hear what was going on. Her eyes wandered over to the water pitcher, which was sitting innocently a table near the kitchen door. She stood up and walked over to it, careful to not attract attention. 

"She's lost, Chris." Alma was saying. "Her parents are probably going crazy, looking for her. I know I'd be terrified if you suddenly vanished after a fight with the mutants." 

"I know that, mom. But...we've got the mutant coming to us! It's perfect. Everyone's gonna wanna be watching, I don't know if we have time to... time to waste." 

_They're working against the mutants again, Red. Why are they so against them? And why aren't you, also? You think it's wrong, right? That's something. If you're not anti-mutant, what were you doing at that rally? Are you pro-mutant?_

Red felt all the more confused. If she was pro-mutant then... 

_You don't belong with these people. Maybe you sensed it when Christopher came in. You're no mind reader, but it's like you felt his bad thoughts about mutants. That's why you're so apprehensive about him. You don't want him to take you deeper into the anti-mutant scene. But that's where this might be headed if you stay here._

Red sighed. If she left, however, she'd be alone in a strange place with no identity. 

_Of course, you could always go to the police. You're not scared, like they are._

She looked to the door. She could do it. 

She might _have_ to do it. To leave, before they convinced Christopher to help her. It was surprisingly easy to reconcile herself with that deciscion. Then, in a great rush, Red sought out a pencil and paper. The former, she saw between two books on a bookshelf and the latter... she grabbed it from the top of the coffee table so quick, it almost seemed like the paper had flown out and met her hand halfway. She scribbled a thank you note, added an apology, and then quietly made her way out of the house. 

It was bright and warm. Sunny California. She cast a nervous glance around. 

***** 

They were walking now on solid ground. 

"Dis way, _Chere_." Gambit led Rogue down a hallway, his eyes searching for something unseen. Cameras, he'd explained to her. They could be hidden anywhere. So far, he'd put out seven obvious ones, and then destroyed over ten more objects, or parts of the carpet, that had looked innocent enough to Rogue, but not to the Cajun. So far as guards were concerned, they'd encountered only three. Rogue had silently absorbed them all. 

She was surprised. She'd imagined that Golden was crawling with little rat-like soldiers, ready to shoot her down at every turn of a corner. But, as Remy had been quick to remind her, sometimes there's no better way to stop an enemy than to surprise him. She had to watch herself. 

As if to confirm that thought, a woman appeared in their view, her gun raised and waiting. Even with the distance, Rogue could see her clearly: black hair pinned back tightly at the nape of her neck, posture slightly droopy, as if her body weren't yet used to the weight of the heavy uniform, lipstick too red for the lighting and her complexion. Her gun angle was off too, tilted downwards, so that she'd stand a better chance of shooting their legs than their heads and hearts. _Or maybe she just hasn't had Mystique's survival course, Rogue. _It didn't matter, though, Rogue instantly disliked her anyway. _Sloppy people and too much power was never a likable combination_. 

The guard had seen them. Her hand tensed around the trigger of the gun. "Hey you, freeze! Both of you," She cried. "What the hell are you doing here? We don't give tours." 

"What's the plan?" Rogue asked Gambit, whispering. 

"No talking!" 

"I'll handle dis one." Gambit answered, not bothering to lower his voice. 

"I said shut up! And put your hands in the air unless you want me to blow them off!" 

Gambit complied, but lazily. It was almost eerie how quickly he switched between Thief In The Hallway to Lover Stepping Out of Bed In The Morning. "No need t' scream, _mon cheri,_ I'll put m' hands anywhere you want dem." He took a step forward, brightening his features with half-grin. "Don't tell me dey let pretty girls like you do dangerous jobs like dis. Surely, wit' a face like yo's, y' deserve t' live in an ivory tower an' be waited on, hand an' foot, _non_?" 

"Ugh. Tell me girls don't actually fall for that kind of line." The woman spat. "Now be quiet and go back where the girl is standing." Her tone was harsh, but Rogue was sure she'd heard a hesitation. Remy defied her again, and got closer. 

"I wanna obey, but truthfully, da only female I've been able t' see since you crossed paths wit' me, was you." Now his tone had changed also, growing lower, softly, making his the kind of voice that people lean in to hear, so that they don't miss a word. And though they were close by now, Remy and the guard, she didn't fail to deliver. 

"You're an idiot." She exclaimed, but Rogue knew the insult wasn't an insult at all. It was more like...flirting. Remy'd won, the guard was actually flirting with him. Apparently, he worked fast. "Step back, now." The guard purred. 

_Purred? Couldn't she at least play hard ta get?_

"Don't t'ink I could tear m'self away from you." 

_And Remy, well, Remy IS an idiot. A good actor, though. Don't know if Ah'll ever be able ta believe those lines o' his again._

"I got a job to do, Mutant. You're not going to persuade me to put down this gun." 

_Gag._

"Not even if I say pretty please?" 

_Double gag. Hasn't this gone on far enough? What happened ta our limited time?_

The lady giggled. Suddenly, she was not a heavily armed guard anymore, but a shy, smiling girl. Rogue watched as Gambit whispered something, and slipped his hands around her waist. _He works very fast. _Whatever their exchanged involved, it ended as soon as Rogue crept up behind them and touched the guard's neck. The contact was brief, but it was enough for the woman to go limp. Rogue giggled, hit by a sudden burst of giddiness the lady had probably been feeling. 

Remy raised an eyebrow. "I was tryin' t' interrogate her, t' see if she could verify our path, hand over some hidden key..." 

"Well," Rogue reached into the guard's boot and grabbed a skinny card that had been shoved inside. She shrugged. "Mah way is better. We get the information, save time, and get rid o' the annoyin' lady! Ta da!" 

"Oh, _I _get it," Remy said, slyly. 

"Ah should hope so. Mah point was fairly obvious." 

"It was, wasn't it?" 

She frowned and put her hands on her hips. "Why do Ah get the idea we aren't thinkin' the same thing?" 

"You're jealous, Roguey, an' I gotta tell you, it's downright _adorable_." 

She glared. "Jealous? That's a good one, Remy. Now can we hurry up an' be on our merry way? Which, incidentally, will be a lot more merry now that we've got this key." 

"MmmHmm." He gestured towards the hall. "After you, m'lady." 

She glared at him. "Stop thinkin' Ah'm jealous. Ah know yoah still thinkin' it." 

"I'm not." 

"Yes, ya are." 

"Nope." 

"Ah hate you, Gambit." She said, as she pushed her way past him. 

He smiled after her. "Love you too, Chere." 

***** 

Red didn't know what direction to go in. Her grand idea had turned out to be a little bit..less grand. All the houses looked the same, they all blended together in a mix of pastels, with the same kind of fences, the same type of trees, even the cars were startlingly similar after a while...it was like suburb hell. 

_This is straight out of Edward Scissorhands, Red. And guess who's the lost, misunderstood one now? It's YOU! Damn this... _Instinctively, she bit her tongue and stopped the thought before it could lead to something inappropriate. _Inappropriate?_ _Why censure my thoughts? They're mine. Goodness knows they're all I've got right now. _Nevertheless, she tried to focus herself on more positive things. 

The walk hadn't been so long. The scenery was lovely. And if she could just find a public building or something, then she could call a taxi. 

_Except you don't have any money, smart girl. Whoever I am, I make me sick. No identification, no money, no nothing. You must not have a very exciting life, Red, if you don't need those basic things. This is probably the most thrilling thing that's happened to you, like, ever. And does this stupid headache EVER go away?_

She resisted the urge to yank at her hair. _Keep walking. Just keep walking and you'll find something._

Several cars drove by. One, a shiny black one, sped by her so fast the hair on her neck stood up. The next, a clunky gray toyota left her choking on its exhaust. But it was the third car that left a truly lasting impression. Two of its passengers saw her. There was a boy in the front, who just sat, staring blankly in her direction, and another boy in the back, who widened his eyes. The car kept moving. 

_That was... odd._

_I've got the strangest feeling..._

Then, the car came screeching back. The boy in the backseat was hitting the boy in the front seat with a newspaper, while a third party, a girl, laughed. But it was the driver who caught and held Red's attention, as he jumped out of the car and came around towards her. She couldn't see his eyes through the ruby-colored sunglasses he wore, but she could tell that he was staring intently at her. 

_He's really cute, isn't he?_

_Cute, Red? For all you know, he could be a mass murderer. A crazed killer who dangles his victims from rooftops and cuts open their stomachs so they can watch their own internal organs fall thousands of feet to the ground before they too, take the big plunge. But by all means, waste your time wondering whether his hair is chestnut brown, or more of a deeper, darker color._

_It doesn't matter. It goes perfectly with those red glasses._

He was near her now, near enough to grab her and throw her in the car, should that be his intention. Of course, he didn't. He kept the four feet between them. A smile slowly dawned across his face, as though he couldn't believe his own good luck. "Jean? Oh my God, Jean." He laughed in amazement. 

_Jean?_ She froze. 

And then he stepped closer, enveloped her in a tight hug and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. 

_Can you hear me now, Jeannie? I haven't been able to get a clear connection through our, uh, link. I've been worried sick. What have you been doing? Where were you all this time?_

Red didn't know what to say. His voice was inside her head. He kept calling her Jean, and kissing her. _Am I dating a telepath?_

He pulled back, just a little. _What?_

_Oh God, he heard me. He _is_ a telepath._

_Jean, what's the matter? It's me, Scott. And I'm no telepath._

_I um, I'm sorry. I have amnesia. I fell during a riot near the Eureka City Hall. If you're not a... a telepath, then how come I can hear you inside me?_

He sighed. "Amnesia. Oh, jeez...wow. Well, here. You're uh, Jean Grey, um, my, uh...." 

"Girlfriend?" She guessed. "Unless you go around kissing all of your regular friends." 

"Yeah," He blushed, sweetly. "My girlfriend. The thing is Jean, I can explain this a lot better if you help me find our link. It's a mental connection that lets us share...things." 

"Things?" 

"Thoughts...feelings...look, you're the telepath, Jean. A telekinetic telepath. We've known each other for a long time, and several trying experiences that promted a link between us. That's how you heard me in your head. Uh, you seem okay, but has your head been bothering you? A telepath whose not aware of her powers can experience great difficulty." 

"It's been bothering me a little..." She confessed. 

"Just a little? Good. Maybe your subconscious has been taking care of the rest. That's... good. Um, look, we need that connection up and running for the rest of this mission, so..." He bit his lip. "I've never tried to find it myself, you usually take care of that, but we'll have to try, okay?" _I'm here again, but don't worry. Just follow the sound of my voice._

She did. It was a strange sensation, to be traveling through one's own mind. But it was easy to focus on this Scott person, he was like a bright beacon in the middle of a murky night. And his head was so organized. She saw his worry -worry for her, and for others who seemed vaguely familiar. Most of his feelings and thoughts, however, were neatly boxed away. 

Then she saw him. He was standing there, offering his hand. As their fingers met, she felt the light surround her, warm and soothing, like a glass of milk before bed. She shut her eyes... 

And opened them again as Jean Grey. "It worked," She murmered, not needing to explain it, really, because Scott could feel her again through the link. 

Inside her mind, the world kept spinning, and with each rotation, she'd learn more and more. She found out about the marriage between Rogue and Remy and thought it surprising, but sort of funny. Their relationship was touching, really, from what she saw through Scott's eyes. The cult thing was like most cult things are: a bit bizarre, better left unanalyzed. And Golden... 

"You're wrong," Jean said, after a minute of processing. 

"What?" 

"You assumed I'd been taken for their weird demonstration, but I wasn't. They didn't know I was a mutant. They wanted to help me find my parents. I did overhear them say that the mutant they were looking for was coming to them at their base. And you said Rogue and Gambit's team is at Golden's base. I think you better contact them, Scott. 

"Kurt was just trying. We can't get through. To any of them." He groaned. 

**** 

"We really are the best, aren't we?" Rogue said, as she leaned against the command room door. "We're Undefeatable Rogue, and her handy sidekick, Wonder Cajun." 

"Wonder Cajun?" Gambit repeated. "Sidekick? Let's not forget who did most o' da _hard _work here." 

"Right. So, how 'bout Ah cram ten personalities into _yoah _head, an' then we talk about whether or not mah job is easy." She rested her forehead on the door and stared at the silver handle. All she had to do was slide the key, pull the handle, and they'd have reached their destination. 

"We call it a draw den. An' let's keep Gambit as m' codename, _oui_? Not dat Wonder Cajun isn't da second best possibility." 

"Okay." She said, fingering the key. 

"Wait!" Gambit said, suddenly. 

She looked alarmed. "What is it? Another camera? More guards?" 

He shook his head. "_Non.._. A gentleman always opens a door for a lady." He bowed, allowed her to step back, and then assumed her position next to the door. He yanked key through and opened the door widely. "Watch out inside." 

"Yeah, Ah know. Ah'll be smooth as butter on a warm grill." She advanced inside. The room looked empty. Just a long row of computers, a few cabinets, wine-colored carpets, a water dispenser, and a trash can. But for the computers, it could have been the inside of a dentist's office. They'd expected a fight, at least a small one, but there weren't any people around, either. "Remy," She wondered aloud, "Are we in the right place? Where is everyone?" 

"Precisely where they ought to be," a cold female voice intoned. Like a scene out of _Star Wars, _a side wall opened up and there stood a figure Rogue recognized from the computer: Ami Lorrell. Clothed in combat pants, a white t-shirt, an old baseball cap which struggled to contain white strands of hair, and wearing an expression of disgust, she looked every bit the old shrew. From behind her, a large group of uniformed men came rushing foreword. 

Rogue snapped her head in Gambit's direction, but found he'd been rendered unconscious. His legs slumped, and a needle stuck out of his neck. More shocking still was the strong, but slender blue arms which held him up. Rogue felt her jaw slip open. "_Mystique_?" It didn't make sense. If there was one thing always consistent about Mystique, it was the absolute loathing she felt for people like Lorrell. Why would she be cooperating with them now? 

"She won't answer you," Lorrell called, as the guards circled Rogue, like vultures waiting for a straggling lioness to collapse on the hard, rough dirt. "She's not herself. I'm afraid your mother has been found guilty of trespassing onto private property. We've assumed control of her actions until further notice." 

Someone, one of the guards who'd gotten to close, touched Rogue's arm. Caught off guard, she gasped, while the man fell. 

"So it's true," Lorrell remarked with interest, "You really do steal people's souls. You know, you're quite the catch. After we found Mystique, we thought we'd use her. But her mind probe revealed a mutant so perfectly fitted to our needs...you...and then, when you showed up, just hours later. It's fate, I guess." 

Rogue's eyes went wide when she realized what Lorrell was saying. They'd been pulling Mystique's strings since they'd arrived, which meant... "Kitty..." 

"Ah yes. You're partners. The little one is proving slippery, but well have her contained with her steely companion shortly." Lorrell nodded, crisply, to someone, and Rogue felt her knees buckle. She saw a needle clatter to the floor. The world went black. 

******* 

_"Miss Lorrell, what should we do with the trespasser, now that we've got her daughter?"_

_"Remove the chip. We'll need it for this one. Then get rid of her."_

_"Yes, ma'am. Can't say I'm sorry to hear those orders. The freak nearly stuck a piece of glass in Herb's eye when we were trying to sedate her. And, she blew up the whole conference room."_

_"Like I said, get rid of her."_

**** 

"Ah've been havin' the weirdest dream," Rogue said, her voice as thick and groggy as the haze of semi-sleep that surrounded her. Her eyes weren't completely open yet, but she knew Remy was nearby. The cologne-cigarette smell wafted through the air, and there was the unmistakable sound of shuffling cards. She rolled over to her side and yawned. 

"Some dream." Remy said. He gave an audible sigh. "How y' feelin', _Chere_? Y' head hurt? Y' arm botherin' you?" 

Now that he mentioned it, a spot above her elbow stung slightly. Not the kind of pain that would merit her concern, but since he'd brought it up, she told him about it. "Good," he said, surprising her. "It means da feelin's almost back." She felt his hand on the back of her head, tangling with her hair, coaxing her up. 

"Mebbe y' better sit, _Chere_. Sometimes a person comin' out of a Renoxilin sleep gets nauseous." 

"What's Renoxilin?" She asked, lazily. 

"A knock-out drug." 

Her green eyes shot wide open. Perhaps too quickly, because the sudden burst of dreary gray -the walls, the ceiling, the metal floor, the thick door- stirred the contents of her stomach. She swung her hands up to cover her mouth, prompting Remy to jump away. "Careful, _Chere_." 

She was about to ask him what he meant, when she realized her fingers were unnaturally cold. They were bare. "Mah gloves," she cried. That's when it all came back like a bad nightmare: Lorrell, the drugs, Mystique... Suddenly, she wished she hadn't woken up. 

"Dere's not a lot o' time t' waste now. They've completed da lil' collection dey need for da demonstration. They won't risk holdin' us all for a long time. Whatever's gonna happen is gonna happen soon." 

"How long ago did you wake up?" She asked. There was something about him that was... different. Wrong, somehow. Something she couldn't place. 

"Not sure." He knelt down on the ground and began feeling his way along the base of the wall. 

She licked her lips and nodded. She didn't like being suspicious of him, but she couldn't help it. "They said Mystique wasn't in control o' her actions. They'd taken over her, probed her mind...how could they do that, Remy?" 

"Again, _Cheri_, not sure. Want m' guess?" He stopped at one specific space near the wall. "A while ago, I heard about dis gadget...y' put it on a person, and dey don't even know it's on 'em, let's you control how much o' their memory dey have access too. Da only clue is dat da chip scratches." 

Rogue thought back to Mystique's frequent ear-rubbing. "Ah thought she'd been bitten by a mosquito." 

"Me too. Anyway, it's hooked up t' a computer. Y' can also get control o' their actions. Didn't t'ink da gadget would work any, but apparently, I was wrong, _non_?" 

"Oh..." _He certainly has a lot o' answers_. She moved to the other side of the cell, still watching him. He seemed an awful lot like Remy. His posture, his frown, his accent, his cards, and most telling of all, her ring visible on his neck. But why had he been able to keep his things, and she'd lost half of her own? Why she get the feeling that he wasn't quite normal? 

"_Oui. _Listen, I'm gonna need you t' get as far away from..." He turned to look at her, and raised an eyebrow. "Oh. Guess y' already moved." 

"Guess so." 

He gave her a funny look. His lips bent in a quirkly, curious smile. "Roguey, is somet'in' wrong? I mean, besides da obvious." 

"No." 

He shook his head. "Y' lyin'." 

"Ah'm not." 

"Roguey, I know y' lyin'. Da more y' try t' hide yo' worry, da more obvious it is." 

"Don't know what yoah talkin' about." 

"Chere..." He said, whining like a little kid who's just been told he can't watch an R-rated movie. 

She rolled her eyes. "All right, fine. Have it yoah way. Ah think yoah _hidin'_ somethin'. Ah'm not completely certain that you are Remy LeBeau. There's somethin' strange about the way you move, an' ya know an awful lot for someone just speculatin' on how Mystique was controlled." 

"You t'ink mebbe I'm Mystique. Dat I'm here t' lead you astray again." 

Rogue gave him an even stare. "Frankly, yes." 

He grinned. "Well frankly, m' dear, I don't give a damn." He teased, then added, "Just kiddin'. _Chere,_ da reason I'm able t' guess about Mystique what a fair amount o' confidence is 'cause a while ago, someone approached da Guild, offerin' t' sell us similar devices. Like I said, we didn't t'ink it' work. Plus da damn Assasins gotta have their hands in everyt'ing we do. It too dangerous a concept to introduce. But it looks like someone accepted da offer. As for m' movements, I'll admit dey may be a bit off, wit' good cause. Did y' wonder how I knew we'd been given Renoxilin?" 

She shook her head no, though it ought to have been one of her first questions. He explained. "I'm allergic to it, Roguey." He came closer and pulled up his sleeves. Up close, she saw his skin had taken on a red hue, and all the muscles of his arms and hands were tensed. They trembled, slightly. Careful to not touch him, she moved his collar, surprised to see a large, swollen bump where the needle had been. 

"Oh mah Gawd." 

He shrugged. "I'm a survivor. Remember dat when you leave me here, okay?" Gambit walked back to the area he'd chosen. He managed to work his nails beneath it, and lifted the slab upwards and over to the side. "Da grounds not as t'ick as it looks. Dere's a tunnel underneath it. I saw it on da maps. Leads y' home better'n da yellow brick road. Except home's really da command center an' da tunnels not really yellow, an' there ain't likely t' be furry lil' woodland creatures helpin' you along." She saw the tunnel as he moved away from it. 

A thought occurred to her. "What do ya mean, leavin' ya here?" 

"We need t' be efficient. Dere's no tellin' what kind o' reaction I'll have next. Violent spasms? Lapses of consciousness? It's a lil' tunnel. I can't make it quietly. Can't risk it." 

Rogue frowned. She couldn't just leave him. She _wouldn't_ just leave him. She tried rationalizing it out. "Well, what if Ah need yoah powers t' help me along?" 

"Well, Roguey. It's rather convenient -in more ways dan one- dat y' don't have t' be wit'out m' powers just 'cause I ain't dere." 

Her eyes widened as she realized what he was suggesting. "Ah'm not gonna touch ya!" She cried, shrinking back, as though he were offering her a bucket of slugs. "Yoah outta yoah mind." 

Gambit was not about to back down. "It makes sense," he insisted. "Considerin'. Besides, I can explain which turns t' take, but what if you forget? It'll be so much easier if y' just take it from me. Remember da Boyscout motto: be prepared." 

"Ah ain't a boy." 

"Believe me, I've noticed." He smiled, and reached out for her. "C'mon, _Chere_. I finally found an excuse t' really kiss you. Y' gonna steal a golden opporunity like dat from me?" 

"Better that than yoah soul." 

"Promise t' give it back, an' we'll say yo' just borrowin' it." 

She faltered. Sick as he was, he was beautiful standing there in the dark, his crimson eyes looking to her imploringly, the auburn hair messily pointing in all directions. She wanted to go to him, but she didn't dare. "What if Ah don't absorb the right memories? Then you'll be unconscious, an' Ah won't know where ta go." 

"You'll just have t' keep touchin' me then, 'til you get it right. I could t'ink o' worse fates." 

"Yoah ill. Losin' strength now might 'cause all sorts o' problems." 

"We don't have much choice. I'm willin' t' take dat risk." 

"Ah'm not." 

"It's not yo' choice t' make, Roguey." His tone had changed again. It was almost a warning. Almost a growl, a subtle hint that he wasn't really asking for her cooperation anymore, but demanding it. She'd never know if it he used his powers of persuasion on her, or if the drug was still impacting her judgement, or if he'd just managed to wiggle his way past her infamously stubborn nature. It didn't matter. 

Reluctantly, unhappily, she closed the space between them and allowed herself to be drawn again into his embrace. He held her close for a few moments. He laughed suddenly, and she could feel the rumble in his chest through the thin material. "_Chere_, you be makin' seem like you never gonna see dis Cajun again. Trust me, if it were dat easy t' get rid o' me, I'd have been dead a long time ago." 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." She mumbled. 

He pulled her back, just a little bit, and tucked a strand of white hair behind her left ear. "I've wanted t' kiss you, even before I really liked you, know dat? Y' just so damn pretty." 

"Aw shucks. Don't make me blush." She answered sarcastically. "Ah just-" 

She cut her off her sentence abruptly, not from any lack of cynical remarks, but because he didn't wait to kiss her. Just like that, he dipped his head, and pressed his lips against her own. 

It wasn't fair really. 

At first she felt only the physical things: the warmth of his lips, the strength of his arms, the renegade strands of auburn hair that that wilted towards her and tickled her forehead. It was entirely pleasant, an experience akin to running through the sprinklers on a sunny day, or biting into a chocolate cake for the first time in six months; she just wanted to hold on and let it last forever. 

And then she felt him smile, and his happiness was her happiness. A feeling she couldn't quite place settled over her, warm and comforting and soft, as though someone had slipped a blanket over her heart. She was almost ready to forgive Lorrell and all of Golden, because she felt too good to hold onto anger. All of this lasted so long, impossibly long, so that somewhere in the corner in of her mind, a voice asked: _what if you're powers didn't kick in at all? What if you got to kiss Remy whenever you liked, and he didn't crumble over like an old teddy bear?_

_What if..._

But it didn't last. Suddenly, she felt the familiar tingle, the pitter-patter of a thousand microscopic feet along her skin. Suddenly, her mind was not her own, but the home of too many foreign thoughts and memories. Suddenly, Remy was not supporting her anymore, but rather, clinging. He slipped away, down to the ground. 

Rogue herself had to fight to keep standing. Absorbing someone, especially a person as powerful as Remy, was a trying experience, both invigorating and draining. The Remy Thoughts and Feelings warred for control with her own mind, but she'd gotten better at controlling the voices in her head. She swallowed them like a pill, with closed eyes and a big gulp, shoving it all down deeper inside her. 

When she was confident she could move again, she crouched down beside Remy. 

_Oh mah Gawd. What've Ah done?_

_Not'in' I didn't ask y' too, _he answered back. 

She took a step back. 

It felt incredible; her body seemed to move a few seconds faster, her weight seemed lighter, her walk more controlled and graceful. It was some intangible, almost indiscernible difference, as though she'd stepped back into a slightly altered reality. Absorbing mutants was often an experience - a kick, a jolt, the kind of occurrence that makes you pause for a millisecond and want to gasp- but walking in Remy's shoes outdid them all. Perhaps because his powers were married to his thoughts and emotions, and they all contributed to the dizzy, warm, soupy sensation that coursed through her body. 

_Pull yoahself t'gether, Rogue. Ya can't just stand here, starin' at LeBeau with bleary eyes an' a mixed up head. He's layin' on the floor for a reason -so you can go do yoah business. The longer ya take ta finish yoah task, the greater the chance that they'll find Remy when yoah gone._

The logical voice was strong, and probably influenced by Remy. Nevertheless, it was not an easy thing he asked of her. She never thought she'd use the word 'helpless' to describe the fast-talking, wily Cajun, but he lay there with closed eyes and limp limbs, just barely breathing on his own and no other word would suffice. 

_What's done is done. Move on._

Rogue nodded, though there was no one around to see. She bend down and straightened his shirt, careful to not make contact and do any more damage. As she was fixing his collar, she noticed the twinkling of a ring dangling from the thinnest of chains around his neck. She delicately pulled it off and slung it over her own head, where it clattered and chimed as it met it's golden counterpart. "Don't go gettin' into any more trouble, boy." She sighed. The last thing she did was take a disc he had hidden on himself. _It holds a virus_, she understood. _Was gonna use it on the computer place_. 

Then, she walked over to the tunnel he'd revealed. Giving Remy's body one last, sad look, she dropped herself into the small tunnel. It was a tight fit inside, the sort of cramped space that made Storm sweat, and everyone else cringe because it would be so easy to get stuck. On top of that, it was difficult to navigate. The tiny tunnel spawned a million side tunnels. Thankfully, Rogue found herself following some bizarre inner-compass, as if someone were reading her brain the instructions. 

_How do Ah know this?_ She asked. An image of the blueprint Mystique had supplied entered her head. _Ah, of course. The map. Remy studied that for a while. Didn't realize he had such a fantastic memeory._

As she moved, she heard noises above her head, and realized that Remy had been correct in his guess: the barrier between her head and their feet was very thin. The slightest bang on her part might've alerted them to her position. 

His plan was almost childishly simple, the sort of questionable scheme that worked in movies but failed to convince skeptics. This time around, there would be real soldiers. The game Golden had been playing was over, so that meant business as usual, except, perhaps, for the few men who were still in pursuit of Shadowcat. Rogue would partially charge the hallways leading up to the command station -two places in particular. The first would draw as many soldiers as possible away from the room. The second would explode and cave in the space around the doorway, so that there was no way to enter or leave. Rogue would quickly enter the room by way of her own homemade entrance - a hole she'd blow open herself. 

Of course, there was a lot of estimating involved. She'd be more or less guessing where it was that the hallway ended and where the room began. Rogue found herself glad that she'd paid attention to Logan's rigorous training sessions, especially the ones on direction and distances. She'd never roll her eyes at his unlikely scenarios again. 

_Not that Ah'm gonna tell him that, _she thought, as she laid her hands on the ceiling that doubled as a floor. Bright sparks began to crackle and fly, and the glow spread to the area where her hands were. It took a lot out of her to keep the space from blowing up right away, and left a strange pressure in her body. But Rogue ignored it, charged the second spot, and went to place which she hoped was the center of the command center. 

Anticipation filled her. _Ah'm gonna enjoy puttin' mah fist into someone's nose._

She let the first charge blow. She heard the ground groan and shriek and break, and then footsteps thundered loudly above her head. It was like listening to a stampede of elephants, the way the sound was tossed around the cramped tunnel. After a moment more, she released the second charge. It was infinitely quieter that second time. 

Taking a deep breath, reminding herself that she'd have to move fast to survive, Rogue let go of the last charge. Relief shook through her as the pressure stopped pounding in her blood, but things were far from over. She vaulted up quickly through the space and spun around to assess her situation. 

"They're gone. All except for me." 

_Lorrell._

This time, she wasn't accompanied by a mob of soldiers, nor had she assumed any attack position. The older woman was seated at a desk, typing into the computer as Rogue stared on, her only defense a large gun -Rogue recognized it as Mystique's- resting in her lap. 

"I thought you'd escape." She said, indifferently "One of you, it seemed, would make your way here. I let them chase your ghost anyway. I figured, I'd subdue you myself." Her fingers stilled on the keyboard, and she turned to look Rogue in the eye. Up close, her age was clear; there were lines beneath her eyelids, around her mouth, and on her forehead. But most telling was the expression, so hardened, cruel, and tired. 

Rogue was not intimidated. She couldn't be, there was too much of her own anger boiling up inside her, like lava gurgling at the top of a volcano. She fisted her hands and took a step forward. "You an' Ah both know that ain't gonna happen." 

Lorrell smiled, lifted the gun and fired. Her aim was remarkable, but Rogue sprang backwards and out of the way just in time. But her foot tangled with a cord, and she fell, pulling down one set of tables with her. Her back absorbed most of the blow, and she winced, imaging the dark purple and blue splotches that would probaby appear by the morning. 

Sighing, Rogue forced herself up. The gun, thankfully, had to be recharged. 

"I can't understand you freaks." Lorrell said. "You, for example. You just sucked away your husband's soul, didn't you? I can see it in your eyes...literally." She help up the reflective part of the gun; the picture was blurry, but clear enough for Rogue to see her own red-eyed reflection. She looked away. Lorrell continued, "And what a boyfriend he was to actually stick by you when he could have someone like Belladonna. We couldn't resist a quick look inside his head. You've seen Bella, haven't you?" 

Rogue kept her poker face. She had, in fact, seen Bella. Sort of. The long-legged, sensuality-oozing Goldylocks of Remy's memories didn't exactly match the ugly girl she'd been hoping for, nevertheless, she refused to be jealous. So Remy had grown up with a beautiful blonde girl. He was with her now. The past didn't matter. Much. 

What was very important was the Now. The gun beeped, signifying that it was recharged. Lorrell fired at her again, but Rogue slipped behind a filing cabinet and was spared. Taking note of the 30 seconds the gun needed to charge, she danced closer to Lorrell, countering the older woman's steps, refusing to keep the distance between them. 

She felt around for a card and did a brief, elegant flip over Lorrell's head, landing on the desk behind her. She peered down at her enemy and shook her head. "Ya wanna know what yoah problem is? _Ya underestimate me_." Energy instantly blazed up from the card, and she let it flitter downwards. 

Lorrell rolled her eyes and tried to wave the card away with her gun. She did so successfully, but left herself open to physical attacks. The second before card disintegrated into harmless glowing ash, Rogue rammed herself into the standing woman, knocking her off balance. Lorrell reeled sideways, and Rogue reached over and artfully touched the very tip of her finger to the woman's bare neck, until Lorrell was completely unconscious. 

_We really are the perfect team_, Rogue told herself, noting how easy things had gone with the combination of both her and Remy's strengths. 

_An' Ah must be gettin' better at this_, she thought, as it took her only seconds to swallow up the unwanted memories and emotions. _Stealin' people's souls don't even phase me anymore_. Or, she reasoned, as she searched Lorrell, maybe it was just the fact that absorbing Remy had affected her so much that made everything else pale. She felt something hard inside Lorrell's shirt pocket. It was a disc. _What the hell...tryin' ta sneak information away, are we?_

_"One minute and thirty seconds_." The computer bleeped all of a sudden. She looked up, sharply, and saw it. 

A timer. 

Lorrell had set off the self-destruction mode. 

"Aw, damn it!" Rogue cried out. _Ah hate you_, she thought bitterly, glaring at the lump at her feet. Forcing herself to focus, she crushed the Golden disc beneath her shoe, pretending it was Lorrell's head. Rogue then slammed Remy's virus disc into the computer slot and watched the program start itself. As a happy-go-lucky Jack of Spades danced across the screen, she thought about Remy. He was unconscious, there was no way for him to escape before the building blew up. 

Her instinct was to leave Lorrell. But as Xavier had once said, everyone is tempted to do the wrong thing sometimes, but a good person ignores that temptation. Besides, she reasoned, letting Lorrell go down with the ship would've been too honorable an end for the fiendish criminal. Rogue struggled to lift the woman over her shoulder. 

"_Thirty seconds to self-destruct_." 

Rogue looked around, this time uncertain what to do. Maybe it would've been better if Lorrell had remained conscious after all. She looked at the wall and pushed her hand against it, trying to call on Remy's powers again. It was harder now, despite all her better efforts, she was panicking a bit, and couldn't concentrate on anything in particular. Hopelessness hit her like a wave from the ocean. 

_What about Kitty and Peter? How am Ah gonna help them? The hostages? The soldiers? And Remy...oh Gawd, Ah never should've left Remy alone...._

"_Fifteen seconds to self destruct_." 

"Oh, damn." Rogue shut her eyes and winced. _Ah knew Ah never should've listened ta that idiot! Never time we're in a potentially fatal situation, Ah'm callin' the shots. O' course, by that time, we'll be nothin' but fragments o' people. Bits o' bone an' dried up flesh an' damn it...this ain't helpin' none._

_"Five seconds to self destruct."_

Suddenly, she felt as though she were soaring, moving, spinning, and by the time she opened her eyes to see what had happened, she was outside, back in the forest, standing next to Kitty Pryde and Kurt Wagner. In the near distance, the Golden base exploded, coming apart piece by piece, room by room. Lorrell's unconscious body slipped down from her aching arms. Rather automatically, Rogue untied the beld around the older woman's waist and used it as a makeshift pair of handcuffs, tying it tightly around Lorrell's wrist. 

"Jeez, Rogue you look like hell." Kitty mumbled. "Way to put a stop to the bad guys. If we hadn't cleared everyone out of there, well... it'd been an even bigger mess. A grosser one, too." 

"Ya pulled people outta there?" Rogue asked, hopefully, glancing up sharply from underneath dark eyelahses. 

"With our help, of course. We arrived just as Kitty and ze hostages were leaving ze building." Kurt said. 

"Minus innocent lives to worry about, and plus the help of Scott's team, we were able to contain the soldiers a lot quicker. Everyone's okay." 

Rogue whispered, "Ya didn't happen ta find Remy, did ya?" 

"In the building?" Kitty said. "No...what happened with you guys, anyway? I freed Pete, but I couldn't figure out where they were holding you two." 

Rogue wrapped her arms around herself, feeling very cold. And ill. _Ah never shoulda left him alone, _she repeated. 

"Rogue? Are you listening?" 

She wasn't. She was too busy fighting the tears brimming along the edge of her eyelids, threatening to tumble down her face. 

"Da fille's got cotton in her ears, _Petit_. Maybe you should try smackin' her head a bit t' clear 'em out." 

She heard his voice, and thought it was inside her head. That is, until she smelled the cologne again. Her eyes opened wide and she saw Remy leaning against the tree, weary. The ordeal had made him disheveled and messy. The sunlight brought out the five o' clock shadow on his face. And he couldn't have looked better. 

"Ah thought ya said ya didn't rescue him." Rogue demanded of Kitty. 

"We didn't. He was already here." 

"But..." 

"Look, I think ve better leave you two and let you talk and stuff. Come on, Kitty, let's go." Kurt pushed the brunette away. 

****** 

Rogue collapsed across from Remy. "One fight an' Ah'm ready ta sleep. Can you imagine?" 

Remy laughed softly. He was still a splotchy kind of red, and the color was heightened by warmth of his laughter. "Actually, I can. I once fell alseep in da middle of a job. I was eleven years old, visitin' Tokyo an' I heard about dis jewel called da-" 

"Silver Crystal." Rogue interrupted. "Ya tried ta sneak into the princess' room an' somehow ended up sleepin' like a baby. They woke ya up an' sent ya home." 

"It's weird t' t'ink y' know so much about me," Remy sighed. 

She looked at him and found him smiling strangely. "How come yoah lookin' at me like Ah'm wearin' a princess hat an' a red clown nose?" 

"No. None o' dat. It's just...yo' eyes, Chere. They're... mine. Dey look much better on you," He added quickly. 

"Easy for you t' say." Execpt it wasn't, she knew. Remy's eyes were his insecurities, odd as that seemed. To her, they were beautiful. To him....a problem. She sighed. It was sweet of him to be so kind, though. She asked, gently prodding, "What happened, Remy? How'd you survive? An' how come you ain't in a coma? Or havin' a seizure right now?" 

"I've been told recently dat you saved me from da Renoxilan and da Renoxilan saved me from you. Dey sort o' cancelled each other out. I recovered a lot faster than I should've." 

"Who told you that?" She asked. 

"You'll never believe it." He warned. 

"Ah've got an open mind." 

"Not dis time." 

"Yes, Ah will. Just tell me." 

"Okay," he said, as if he were about to answer with 'the easter bunny'. "Mystique helped me out." 

Rogue frowned. "No, seriously." 

"Seriously, yo' mama dragged me along. Wasn't too gentle, but I'm not complainin'." 

He'd been right. She didn't believe it. "Why would she do that?" 

"Because she cares about you. She also t'reatened me again. Dat_ femme's _got a million painful ideas in her head. She an' da Assassins oughta compare notes. Dis time, it was if I hurt you, she's gonna stick me over da fire like a pig and keep da flames low, so's I can smell m' own flesh cookin' away while I squirm in agony. Nice lady, yo' mama." 

"Mystique." Rogue repeated. 

"Oui." 

"Blue, shape-shiftin' Mystique. Who never sticks her head out for anybody else. Who stuck you in the neck with the needle? That Mystique?" 

"She also explained dat yoah powers an' da poison were doin' opposite things t' m' body. One speed up m' heartbeat, da other was slowin' it down, dat kinda t'ing. Anyway, I'm not better yet, but almost." 

Rogue smiled, "So you been just restin' here? Ah'm out there workin' mah butt off, an' you're outside sleepin' like a baby." 

Remy cast her a long, lazy glance, scanning her from head to toe. "Trust me on dis, _Chere_," he drawled, "y' butt is perfectly intact." 

She rolled her eyes, hiding her relief behind mock disgust. "Ya make me sick, Gumbo. Ah'd jam a tree branch through yoah head, but yoah skull is so damn thick it'd probably snap the branch like it was a two inch twig." 

He smiled at her, and then yawned. "Good job, Roguey. In dere, wit' Lorrell. Didn't expect y' t' blow da whole place up, but..." 

"Lorrell did that. She set off th' self-destruct program. Ah found a disc on her, she probably downloaded a considerable amount of information onto a disc. Ah think she wanted me ta be distracted, so Ah'd spend so much time tryin' ta escape or turn off the program that Ah wouldn't notice the disc." 

"Mmmm. But she didn't judge m' girl accurately, non?" Remy nudged her with his toe. She swatted it away. 

"Yeah, me...an' you. Never knew anyone could be so loud an' annoyin' inside mah head." 

"C'mon. Y' know y' love me. Da sooner you admit it t' yo'self, da sooner we can move on an' go live happily ever after." 

She surprised herself. "Ah _do_ love you, Remy," she sighed, shocked a bit at how easily those three words slipped away from her mouth. But they were true. She couldn't figure out when she'd decided that she really was in love -if it was during that magical moment during the kiss, or when she thought that she'd left him to die, or just whenever, but it was true. 

They stared at each other a moment after she'd said it, before breaking off into exhausted, confused, relieving laughter. The sun was almost gone, low enough now to cast cooling shadows on their faces. Finally, it seemed the day was ending on a peaceful, calm note. Remy extended his arms for her. 

"So," She said quietly, taking to her knees, "_Do_ we get ta move on an' live happily eva' after?" 

Remy never got the chance to answer. And Rogue would never know what reached him first: her hushed, private words, or the long, shinning blades that came out of nowhere and stopped just shy of slicing his throat. His eyes went wide as rough hands lifted him fully off of the ground and shoved him violently into the bark of the tree he'd been leaning against. 

"Wolverine!" Rogue screeched, jumping up as she recognized the face of her friend. She tried to intervene, but someone was near her now, too. A gentle, but firm hand held her in place. She groaned. "Storm, Logan's gonna hurt him if ya don't stop him!" 

"How's the kid lookin'?" Wolverine growled over his shoulder. "Any signs o' brainwash? Massive injuries?" 

"Not you, too. Ah'm perfectly fine. At least, Ah would be if you'd stop slammin' Remy around. He didn't do nothin', damn it!" 

"Stop swearin'." The older man answered. 

"Let him go!" Rogue cried out again. "Ya can't just come around assumin' ya know everythin'. Ya can't possibly imagine what we've all been through these past few days. Remy can't fight back right now, Logan. He's injured an' drained an' in no condition ta be tossed around like a rag doll. So either you let him go, or Ah'm gonna fight his battles for him. Even if it means goin' against you," she warned, as she broke away from Storm. The air between the X-men sparked. 

"Stripes, you got enough explainin' to do already. If I were you, I'd mind your mouth and go find your seat on the jet." 

"Well you ain't me, an' mah place is here between you an' him, Logan. Ah don't know what kinda crazy scenario ya cooked up on the flight ta California, but the truth is Ah came along willingly. The whole way." 

Despite his acute hearing, Logan wasn't listening at all. "Sure," Logan said, glaring accusingly at her eyes, as if her altered appearance proved his point beyond debate. "He hasn't influenced you at all." He leaned in to Remy and snarled. 

"Is that it, Gumbo?" The young Cajun didn't respond. He seemed to wilt, as if there wasn't enough energy in his body. The effects of her touch and the drug were more lasting than Rogue had realized. 

"Don't ya get it, Logan? Are ya even thinkin'? If he hurt me, how come Ah'm the one standin'?" 

"She has a valid point," Storm chimed in, having previously kept her silence because Wolverine and Rogue shared something special, it seemed, and they deserved a chance to work it out on their own. Unfortunately, Logan wasn't being cooperative. Even she could acknowledge that. 

The wind blew, whistling over the treetops. Everyone looked up. At first, they thought it was a reflection of Storm. But her smooth face registered only curiosity. They watched her then, as her eyes clouded over, a thick, brilliant white and she took a deep breath, as if readying herself. 

Logan's grip loosened, giving the Cajun just a fraction of an inch, as he seemed to understand what Storm was experiencing. He growled lowly, "_Magneto_." 

A deep, rumbling laugh echoed down to them. "_My, my, my_. Isn't this a fractured fairytale." Cloacked in black, and in full armor, Magento descended on the group from out of nowhere, wearing a twisted little sneer, and crossing his arms. "And here I thought the X-men were a _united_ team." 

"What the hell is this?" Rogue spat, "A freakin' mutant reunion?" 

He held up his hands as the X-men tensed up. "I'm not here for a fight, of course. Not now, not like this. I seek only to retrieve what is mine." He indicated Remy and the two other Acolytes, who were just joining the group, along with the rest of the X-men. 

"Aw, hell." Pyro muttered, as he stopped walking several feet away from Magneto. "He found us. Should've known it was only a matter of time." 

"He must've followed Wolverine and Storm." Jubilee muttered. 

Magneto commanded, "Release the boys into my custody, and I shall leave you alone to settle your family fued in peace and privacy." 

"We ain't givin' you nobody." Rogue said. "They ain't yoah property." 

"No, but they_ are _bound to me by contract. Wolverine. You came here to settle your domestic issues. Allow me the same curtesy before you do too much damage yourself." To Rogue's horror, Wolverine actually seemed to be considering that. He was looking at Storm, a silent coversation passing between them. 

However, a clear, articulate, commanding voice called out, "I think, perhaps, that won't be neccessary," and everyone turned to see a tall stranger, built like a football player, with wild wiry hair, blue jeans, and a crooked grin approaching the group. He held a computer notebook in his hands. 

Kitty frowned. "Was he, like, one of the hostages, 'cause I totally don't remember him." 

"Me either," Piotr answered. 

Magneto remained serious and unconcerned. "Unfortunately, you haven't a say in this business, whoever you are. I suggest you be thankful you survived one encounter with an enemy more powerful than yourself, and do not become involved with another." 

"You're reaction is completely understandable," the man said, undetered. "Nevertheless, I must expostulate. You see, this is my business. And the business of my employer." At this, he unfolded the notebook and spun it around on his agile hand, so that they could see a face on the screen. A very familiar face, that made even Magneto smile wryly. 

"Charles." He remarked with surprise. 

"_Eric_." 

"The professor!" Several of the X-men said at once, stunned to see his face. 

Magneto lifted his chin up. "I'm afraid these are my boys, this time. I don't care what you do with your X-men, but Gambit has broken the agreement we made. I will punish him as I see fit. It's out of your hands." 

Xavier nodded, but asked, "_How much is it worth to you, Eric, the lives and freedom of these boys?_" They all noticed the tone, and wondered again at the strange bond that existed between the two men; how could they possibily still think themselves friends? 

"This one time, I'm not interested in selling." 

"_Eric, be reasonable._" Xavier folded his hands. "_This is not the place or situation in which to decide these matters. Allow me to escort the boys back to New York, where we can meet and discuss this._" 

"You may have the other two, they're of no use to me anymore." Magneto conceeded. "But the Cajun has deliberately ruined my plans and cost me a fortune. I'll not surrender him to you to be pampered by the comforts of wealth and friendship." 

_"We have holding cells."_ Xavier reminded Magneto. "_We could take him there. I'd hardly call it 'pampering'."_

"No, thank you." 

"_Old friend, you're outnumbered by far. Consider my offer again." _Xavier said, his voice taking on an certain threatening edge. 

"Since when has that been a problem for me?" 

"_Eric... the boys have earned my respect, and my aid. I will not abandon them, but I do not wish for and my X-men to engage in battle. The local authorities will be arriving within minutes. It's best if we're all gone by then. Just until it's decided." _Xavier said firmly. 

Magneto lifted his chin up. And sighed. "Very well... only until it's decided." The Master of Magnetism floated up into the air, summoned his capsule with a gesture. It hovered far above all of their heads. "But remember, you've only postponed the inevitable. I will not give him up so easily. Not after all the trouble he's caused me." As he departed, everyone exhaled. 

The stranger with the computer turned it around, so he could face Xavier. "Well done, Professor." He acknowlegded. "Your powers of persuasion are most remarkable." 

"_Thank you, Mr. McCoy_." 

_"_Mr. McCoy!" Jubilee cried out in disbelief. "But..." 

"Hank?" Ororo said with suprise in her face. 

"Ah, yes." The stranger touched his sleeve, and his whole being flickered several times, before melting away completely to reveal the acrobatic blue genius Hank McCoy. He took a bow, careful to keep Xavier's face balanced. 

"Wait a minute!" Scott interrupted. "We can assume, I guess, that Magneto followed you all here. But how did you follow us?" 

"Yeah." Jean said. "One minute we're alone, and the next everybody and their guardian is here." 

"Jubilee's parents contacted us. They'd gotten a call from her old babysitter, sayin' that she'd heard the kid was back in California. They wanted the details. We followed you from there." Logan said, gruffly. 

"But Hank," Ororo asked. "You and the professor weren't notified. How did you know..." 

"_Ah. Allow me to answer this. Hank's been keeping an eye on Rogue for me. I was concerned about her, and I thought it best to make sure she'd be safe whether or not she opted to remain with the X-men_." Xavier said. 

"I've been... around..." Hank agreed. He pushed the button on his sleeve again. First, it made him look like a familiar cab driver. Rogue's eyes went wide. Then, he touched it again, and he looked like a thin man in blue robes. 

"You've been followin' us the whole time?" She asked. 

"I'm afraid so." 

"Since New York?" 

"Yes." 

"An' ya didn't think it was neccessary ta intervene when we were captured by cult people? An' by Nazis?" 

"_Rogue_," Xavier said, _"It was all of you who decided you could manage by yourselves. Once the choice was made, what I could do, but hope you could handle the burden?_" 

"For the record, Professor," Scott said, clearing his throat. "We didn't do it by ourselves. We did it as one team. Together." 

Xavier nodded. "_Accompany your teammates home. I'm leaving this place now, we'll discuss this soon. Unless I'm very much mistaken, the police are already on their way out there. They'll take care of everything else._" 

"Yes, sir." 

Hank closed the computer screen and they all started walking in the direction which Storm led them. They were interrupted only once, by the Leader, who ran out of the bushes to greet them. 

"Ah! You did it! Master, Lady of Peace." He cooed, happily. "I knew all along you were the ones. This only proves it, Master. More than even the-" 

Gambit, who was relying heavily on Hank McCoy's strength, gave a weak smile. "Da Lady did it, _mon ami_." 

"Ah, but the two of you are a set. You are bound by the ties of fate and destiny. You act as one. Husband and-" 

"T'ank you. I order y' home." Gambit said, quickly. But it was too late. Wolverine's claws poked into his back. 

"What's this about?" He said, addressing the Leader. 

"Goodbye, I'll speak wit' you in a few weeks." Remy said, using an assertive tone. Wolverine's look was intimidating, but given the choice between his own Master and a powerfully built man, the Leader wisely chose to follow his Master's wishes. He backed away, bowing respectfully. 

"Until next time, I shall live in your shadow of peace!" 

"You have a helluva lot o' explaining to do," Wolverine muttered, glancing down at his claws, as if visualizing all the ways they could make a person explain things better. 

******** 

Incidentally, Remy hadn't explained much after that. He'd been locked up in the cell, where Rogue had snuck in to visit him often during the weeks that followed. They grew ever closer. Magento and Xavier, Rogue figured, couldn't reach a resolution. 

The X-men were given punishments for not following the rules. The blackbird never shined so bright. The floors were too clean to squeak. It was as if Xaver had hired an army of maids to take care of the mansion, things were so perfectly ordered. Nobody minded much. Piotr and Pyro were formally inducted into the X-men group. 

And then one night it was announced that in twenty-four hours, the big decision -the Who Would Get Remy Decision- would be announced. That night, Rogue snuck into Remy's cell one last time. 

**** 

**The Present...**

"Wit'out you, m' life would've taken a turn for da borin'." Remy said, as he took the opportunity to toy with her white hair. It was the color he always touched. She asked him once if it had some kind of significance, like he was embracing the mutant part of her, making her feel comfortable with the person she'd become. He'd smiled. _Maybe that's a part of it_, he'd told her, _but mostly I just like da color. _He twisted it around his finger. "_Chere_... I got a confession t' make." 

"If you're confession involves tellin' me ya snuck a letter ta the LeBeau family, makin' it considerably more complicated ta get an annulment, Ah already know. Keep in mind, Darlin', you ain't got many secrets anymore." A strange, torn look on her face took her face as she said that last statement, as if she wasn't sure if she ought to feel annoyed at his actions, or guilty, because of how she'd not so much learned that information as absorbed it. 

Remy, for his part, just nodded. He'd suspected. And besides, ever since their kiss, discussion between them had been a curious game. They talked like people dancing around fire, moving here and there, unsure as to where they'd step next. Sometimes they'd burn themselves with a secret revealed; sometimes they were fine. Usually, like now, they were sort of lukewarm and inbetween. 

"An'..." She continued, "If a present arrives from you're family, an' it happens that you aren't around, wear it, love it, but for goodness sakes don't prance it around the police station? Ah got it, Rem." 

"Also, word travels fast around da Bayou an' some people hold grudges 'gainst me, so..." 

"If a package arrives from the Bourdeaux family, it's probably gonna either blow me up, or inject me with a fatal dose o' poison, via hidden needle?" Rogue reached up and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry. Ah'm on top o' things." 

He leered. "Now if y' could only be on top o'-" 

"Remy, Ah love ya. But if you finish that sentence Ah'm gonna hurt ya. Badly." 

Remy sighed and took a step away from her. He ran a hand along down her arm, and when he reached her palm, he gave it a squeeze. "Well, guess dat's it, den. Time t' face da music." 

"Maybe we'll get lucky an' it'll be a tango." 

"Or a waltz." He suggested. "Always wanted t' waltz. M' brother an' me had t' take lessons when we were young. Never had a chance t' use da skills." 

"Mmm. Except when lil' miss Bella turned twelve, right? An' y' snuck into her party, just like Romeo." 

Remy laughed. "I love da way you say her name, Roguey. All full o' jealousy an' spite. Don't try an' deny it. Our communication, Chere, is so good, I can read you like a book. Never knew lettin' a girl inside m' head would improve communication so much." 

"Easy for you ta say. Ya know how long it took mah eyes ta look green again? Everyone kept avoidin' me." 

"Chere, da only reason dey avoided you was 'cause you were always pinin' over me. Face it, y' turnin' it no a lovesick doll. If I weren't da object o' yo' affections, _I'd_ be avoidin' you." 

"That's not true." She insisted. 

"Den how come Kurt said it? Gonna call yo' own brother a liar, Roguey? Da boy's as good as wearin' da cloth now." 

"Kurt didn't tell ya that!" Rogue accused, narrowing her eyes sharply, as if to pierce her way to the truth. 

But Remy, for the first time in several weeks, had the upper hand. He grinned, smugly. "Seems y' don't know everyt'in'. Y' haven't been m' only visitor." 

She stared at him in disbelief. "Kurt's visited you?" 

"Among others, _oui_. We still got our disagreements, me an' da blue man. We gonna settle 'em da old fashion way soon as we get da chance. Turns out, we both know how t' carry a sword. A duel sounded like fun. Y' don't mind, do y? 'Cause we gonna do it anyway." 

"Nice ta know ya value mah opinion." 

"We'd like t' trust yo' judgement, but really...look who y' datin'." 

"Yoah absolutely right. Next time I'll choose bettah." 

"Next time?" 

Rogue grinned, but then sighed heavily. "Come on, Remy. We gotta do this." 

"Oh, yeah." He too sighed, and grabbed Rogue closer. "Lead me on." 

She did, taking several slow but steady steps. It wasn't too late for him to escape on his own -the mansion had an amazingly effective security system, but he was a LeBeau. He stayed for several reasons: for the X-men, who'd given him their loyalty, for himself, because he felt that he might actually be on the verge of finding a home, and to spite those of the Guild who thought he'd wither up and dry without their support. But mostly, he stayed because of Rogue. He could only hope she'd still understand that when she found out that Magento wasn't waiting for him all... 

******* 

"Surprise!" 

Rogue wasn't sure she was awake. She was standing in the room, streamers falling down into her face, and someone had just shoved a balloon into her hand. A pink balloon that read Congratulaions! She released Remy's hand to block the sea of confetti that came blowing towards her like Pecos Bill on a hurricane. It tangled in her hair and landed like snowflakes on her black clothes. "What the hell is goin' on?" She demanded. This was hardly the solemn scene she'd been preparing for. 

From amist the chaos, Professor Xavier came wheeling out, that patient You're-Still-Learning-Quite-A-Bit, Aren't-You smile written on his face. He reached out with his mind. _Rogue, it's customary to show some joy at a surprise party. Especially one that was thrown by your friends and husband._

_Suprise party? Ya mean Magneto ain't gonna take him away? Ya did it?_

Xavier looked past her, as if signaling someone else. Obviously, that someone was Gambit, because he stepped up and sighed. "Chere, I got a new confession t' make. I haven't been waitin' for Xavier t' save me from Magneto. Dey settled dat a few days after we got here. I've been doin' time for my previous crimes, so dat I could join da team wit' a clear conscience... and so's we could convince Freddy Krueger on Steriods I hadn't stolen you away an' gotten off da hook. As it is, I'm gonna have t' have private session wit' him t' catch me up after all dis time o' wastin' away in a cell. Let's hope I can survive dat." 

Rogue felt her jaw slip open. "So all along, you been lyin' ta me? All those lines 'bout Magento bein' a cruel dictator, an' you lookin' all sad an' mopey..that was just some melodramatic play?" 

Remy shifted uncomfortablu. "Mais..." 

She spun around to face the others. "An' you all knew about this?" 

Jean was near a punch bowl, her head nearly drowning under the weight of a giant-sized party hat. She shrugged. "The way we figure it, you freaked us out by leaving suddenly without a note. We all helped freak you out by lettin' you think that Magneto still cared about what happened to Remy. We'll drop our complaints if you drop yours." She smiled. "If not, Scott's got these great programs he's written for the DI room, and he needs to pick someone to try them all out." 

_Ah hate them all_, she thought. 

_Liar, _she answered back. 

_They're the liars! They had me thinkin'....even Scott! What happened ta Mr. Morality?_

_Obviously, Remy's gotten to them. But do you really care? He's free._

_Ah hate 'em._

_You love them all, especially Remy. You've never felt so good._

_No!_

_And they made chocolate cake._

_So what?_

_With chocolate frostin'._

Rogue bit her lip and wrinkled her brow. 

_Damn it. Ah guess now Ah'll have ta forgive 'em. Since they made chocolate frostin' an' all._

"I suppose," Xavier said pleasantly, noticing the change in her, "I must return to my work now. Good night." He settled his glass onto a table and started to drive away. But just before he was out of earshot, he tossed over his shoulder, "Oh, and children? _Behave_." 

***** 

Remy heard the air gush into his room, and felt it, light and feathery, along his face. He frowned, but did not open his eyes. It was his first day in a real room since he'd been released from his cell; a little wind wasn't going to lure him away from long lost comfort of a warm bed. 

Except, Remy realized with a half-frown, he'd taken extra care to shut the window. The weather report said it was going to rain, and he hadn't wanted to flood his new room. Carefully, he peeked an eyelid open. Sure enough, the window was open. Strange. Very strange. 

He sat up, reluctantly, and placed two feet on the icy floor. He was running his hands over his head and hair, when the phone beside his bed rang. Rogue was the only one who knew the number already. Deciding it must be her, he reached over and picked it up. 

"Allo?" Remy asked, stifling a yawn. 

"_It's me, Rem_." 

"Roguey." He smiled. 

"_Remy, Ah got bad news_." 

"Oh?" 

"_Ya know how everyone at the mansion was careful ta not tell Logan all this time 'bout how we got married an' stuff? You know, since he was a lil' sensitive about that an' still hates yoah guts_?" 

"Yeah?" 

_"Well, I heard from Kitty that Bobby accidentally said it in front of Logan. He knows Remy. Logan knows we're married. An' somehow, Ah doubt he's happy about i_t." 

Remy looked back at his open window. The curtains danced, tauntingly, as if dangling a secret in front of his face. Suddenly, something clattered near the other side of the wall. He quickly turned, but the only visible culprit was a book that must've tumbled from the edge of the shelf. It lay harmlessly on the floor, pages wide open. 

"_Remy? Still there_?" 

"Uh, Chere...I gotta call y' back," Remy whispered. "Love y'." 

"Love ya too. Night." 

He put the phone back on the hook and slid his feet back inside the covers. But his eyes were as wide and careful as ever. They scanned everywhere for any sign of an intruder. Logic told him that there was nothing to worry about. But that didn't stop the shadows from playing tricks on his eyes. The reflection of the coathanger looked like a scarecrow against the moonlit wall. The stack of books situated on his new desk seemed more like starecases leading directly downwards. And the... 

He licked his lips and inhaled slightly. What exactly was casting that three-clawed shadow so close to his head? 

**_ FINIS_**   
**** ****

**1. General Notes:** Sorry it took forever and a day to post this. I've decided, rather than to beg individually, to just put it all in one comment. I'd like to summarize it with these three words: I'm SO sorry. 

**2. Gn:** Thank all of you who read and/reviewed, but especially to those of you who reviewed. Thanks! I love you. *breaks down into tears.****

**3.Reviewer Awards:**   
**Tiara of the Fic** goes to Gaea, whose persistance helped get me back on track. Thank you for that.   
**Magic Wand of the Fic**: Ishandahalf, because I could always count on her fun reviews, and because she made me feel really bad about not updating and her comments helped jump start this update.   
**Golden Goblet of the Fic**: Alara, who will eventually get tired of reading my stories but for now is my new consultant. Yay! 

1. **Individual Comments**: 

**Mistyblue**: I thank you kindly for your review :) 

_The Tourniquet_: I'm glad you like St. John and even more glad you like Remy. And super glad you like my story. :) 

Ani: The First Song featured in this story is called If I Never Knew You, or something like that. Again, I'm not sure who the singers are, but it's from the Pocahontas soundtrack. Thank you. :) 

**Yumiko, Ashes of Marie, AngieX, Samson, coldqueen, Delylah**: You guys are all so nice for reviewing, and I wanted to say something wonderful and nice and worthy of you all... but then I realized I'd have to plagerize something to obtain that goal. So, I offer you instead my heartfelt gratitude and invisible, paper-light cookies. So thin, it's like they're not even there! 

_Edainme_: I'm glad you like Jubilee. She's such an awesome character in most of the X-men world. Why didn't they use her more in Evo?! 

**Gaea**: First off: you are the nicest person. You get the The Reviewer Crown for the fic, because it was your continued interest that made me look at my fic and think: Stop Procrastinating! Yes, I made Scooter break the rules. I couldn't resist the chance to pose the ultimatum: Jean vs. following the law. :) I'm sorry this didn't come in time for christmas, or new years, or Valentines Day, but it IS here before St. Patrick's Day... thanks again. :) 

_Goddess Evie_: I'm such a liar! I said I wouldn't apologize in individual responses and here I am about to do it again: I'm sorry the update took so long. I'm not sorry that you liked it though, and I totally agree that Remy and Rogue are like, the one of the most funnest couples ever. :) Thanks! 

**Lace123**:It's funny. I'm responding to your review just hours after watching the final episode of My Big Fat Obnoxious Fiance, and if they're looking for a sequel, they should so totally go with the My Professional Thieving, Cigarette-Smoking, Terrorist Fiance. You did color-guard in HS? IN-ter-esting. You wanna hear something funny (and slightly pathetic): my first year in high school, our band only had 3 colorguards. We could've used you! 

_Ishandahalf_: Why hello there...*cringes away*. Um...suprise! An update! A finished story! Yay! I finally did it, Ish. And it was partly because of you. Really. I was reading something you wrote, and you said that you hate how writers start stories and then don't finish them and I was like, I don't want Ish to hate me, I like reading her reviews. I said to myself, Eileen, sure it's only been five months, but that might be a long time to some people... Anyways, you get the Reviewer-of-the Fic Wand. Not the crown, I'm sad to say, because Gaea got that for being insistent and nice, but the wand is good too. It's sparkly and you can always use it to beat me across the head next time I take too long in my update. :) Thank you for the reviews throughtout this story. And I swear WMB is like, right around the corner from here. Promise! 

**Ima Super Cute Ant**: I like your name. :) Thanks! 

_Deathsangel195_: I thank you kindly. Your review was a joy to read (that's a nice little mutualistic relationship, isn't it?) 

**Aro: **Bonjour. Good day. And thank you, ever so kindly, for the review. 

_BadaBindBadaBoom_: I'm glad you liked Jubes and I totally agree with you about her. Your pun made me smile. In fact, I'm still smiling. :) Well, Mystique wasn't communicating with Magneto, but she was being affected by someone, wasn't she. :) 

**Katrina 5, Matla2ndengine**: You guys are the best! Thank you, much. 

_Alara_: Just a note: I fixed that kinda creepy typo. (I should mention that to everyone, shouldn't I...) I glad you liked the story; I was wondering if maybe it'd gone a little too crazy somewhere between the Cult and the amnesia and the yellow-eyed nazis... ^_^ I will see you soon. (v. soon indeed) 

**Rogue4787**: Does the numbers of your name have any special significance? It reminded me of Species 8472 on star trek...but that's another crazy obsession better left unmentioned, isn't it. Glad my fic stands out. That's always one of the best compliments I like to get. :) I know I wasn't exactly fast, but I still demand the fake secret surprise I was gonna get... 

**RogueMaverick**: Well, I'd answer your question, but hopefully you've read the story and know the answer yourself by now. :) Hope the ending was okay! Thanks for reviewing! 

_Pomegranite Queen_: I totally accept pineapples. And do you know why? Because then I have all the ingredients to make Pina Colada! (do you like pina colada, and getting caught in the rain, and the feel of the ocean, and the taste of champagne?) 

**Fallen_angel99**: I thank you much for your review! Hopefully, your questions are all more or less answered by now... thank you so much! 

_Queen of Hearts20_: Thank you so much! I really like that song too. 

_Krac_: Sadly as 'out there' as this may seem, it's all been cooked up in my own twisted little mind. Thank you for the review. 

**Monidylle**: You know, I never try to be mean to the guy characters. I don't know how this happens! Thanks :) 

_Personage_: Thank you, kind reviewer. :) I can't believe you read the whole thing in such a short amount of time. (personally, I need to be unconscious to make it through one of my own fics.) Bye! 

_Walmartshoplifter_: Thanks! BTW, I like your name. Never cared much for Walmart. 

**Questions? Comments? Coconuts? As always, I'm at Eileenblzr@yahoo.com**   



End file.
